


Хитиновый покров

by KirillFrost



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, exstony, teamironman
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-25 18:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 51,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirillFrost/pseuds/KirillFrost
Summary: — Не парься, Роджерс. Если ты забыл, я Железный Человек, а ему нельзя разбить сердце, у него его нет.— Тони, прошу…Крышка раскладушки звучно захлопнулась. Тони осушил оставшийся виски в стакане, откинул голову к стене. Всё, он закрыл гештальт.





	1. Chapter 1

_«Мир здесь и сейчас»_  
  
      Не сумел, провалил миссию, разрушил всё, к чему так долго стремился. А ведь помыслы-то были чисты, если не сказать благородны. Спасти, уберечь от опасности. Хваленый самонадеянный гений крупно облажался. Больше нет ничего, остался лишь горький осадок и глубокие раны на сердце, буквальные и фигуральные.  
  
      Тони Старк, уже который день, не покидал пределы своего самого надежного убежища. Он не прятался, нет, погрузился в завершение проекта «Забвение», финальная стадия требовала очень много времени, сил и, разумеется, его гениального интеллекта. Дом, который он сам спроектировал и построил, сейчас казался пустым и мрачным, хотя и был самым ярким зданием во всём Нью-Йорке. Холодная и одинокая башня с добровольно заточённым в ней узником. Здесь всё, абсолютно всё напоминало о былых днях, когда он был счастлив, у него была цель и смысл жизни, у него была семья, необычная, но именно та, которая была ему нужна.  
  
_«Я обеспечу мир несокрушимой бронёй»_  
  
      С момента драматичной встречи на сибирской базе прошло что-то около полугода. А раны, полученные тем днём, до сих пор кровоточат, ноют, болят. Сломанные рёбра, сотни ушибов и ссадин, гематом, сотрясение — это нисколько не пугало Тони. За свою карьеру Железного Человека он не раз побывал в серьёзных заварушках, и при всей своей сноровке, умениях, навыках, а также наличию высокотехнологичных гаджетов, огребал он, бывало, ничуть не меньше. Афганистан, Ванко, Киллиан, Альтрон. Всё это было ужасным, страшным сном, который отступал на заре нового дня. Сейчас же в мир Тони Старка пришло затмение, которое нещадно поглотило весь тёплый свет, ещё совсем недавно отгоняющий его кошмары.  
  
      Свежий рубец, не дающий по-настоящему забыть тот день и представить, что ничего не было. Уродливая рваная полоса на уровне солнечного сплетения, рассекающая грудину. Тони сразу же начинал задыхаться, стоило взгляду зацепиться за напоминание о своей ошибке, грудную клетку тут же сдавливало многотонным прессом, отчетливо ощущался металл, который с усилием вдавливают в плоть. Он спешно хватал ртом воздух, будто впрок, пытался выровнять дыхание, цеплялся за стены в поисках опоры. Не помогало. Очень живые и реалистичные ощущения, лишь яркая вспышка боли могла отвлечь, переключить. В первый раз он всадил кулак в зеркало, разбивая и его, и руку в кровь. Потом были бетонные стены, которые не столь хрупки. Старк старался больше не допускать фантомов в своё сознание, но всё же временами случались подобные приступы.  
  
      Вторжение читаури наградило его паническими атаками, удушьем и видениями о падении в чёрную дыру в далеком космосе. Со временем он смог это перебороть, потому что был не один. Но здесь другое. Тони Старк, сын великого Говарда, золотой мальчик, гений с самого детства был в центре внимания, его окружало множество лицемерных людей, которым до самого Тони не было никакого дела. Каждый хотел примазаться, ухватить кусок побольше, так или иначе прославиться за счёт неординарной знаменитости. Трудности с доверием — это логически взращённый защитный механизм, который был выработан и запущен его организмом и сознанием.  
  
      После плена он воплотился в костюм из золота и титана, после Локи он вживил под кожу сенсоры, и было достаточно щелчка пальцев, чтобы броня покрыла его тело. Когда-то на слушание по делу Железного Человека Тони заявил, что броня — это высокотехнологичный протез. Все восприняли его слова, как шутку в духе Старка. Но он не шутил ни на секунду, был серьёзен как никогда. Создав костюм, он укрепил свой хитиновый покров, делая себя прочнее, выносливее, сильнее. Теперь он неотъемлемая часть человека, которого прозвали Железным, совершенно не представляя, чего на самом деле ему стоит этот образ.  
  
      У эксцентричного миллиардера было всего два человека, которым он безгранично доверял. Их дружба прошла немало тяжёлых испытаний, но выстояла, укреплённая временем, поступками, поддержкой, присутствием в нужный момент. Пеппер и Роуди — якоря стабильности, константа, которая была нужна, чтобы окончательно не свихнуться и не загнуться от своей паранойи. Несколько лет назад к ним присоединился непогрешимый Стив Роджерс.  
  
      Ещё будучи маленьким мальчиком, Тони много слышал от отца о легендарном Капитане Америка. Да что уж приуменьшать, Говард приплетал Капитана почти в каждый их редкий диалог. Ну ещё бы! Совершенный солдат, патриот и защитник своей страны, герой, спасший тысячи жизней, отдавший свою взамен. Конечно, Старк-младший восхищался им, наивно по-детски считая его своим кумиром и образцом для подражания. Но чем старше становился, чем больше разочаровывался в несовершенстве людей и всего мира в целом, тем всё более нечётким становился образ идеала, и Тони в конечном итоге превратился в саркастичного циника, развратного плейбоя, бездушную скотину и филантропа. Весьма взрывоопасный коктейль вышел.  
  
      Он всё ещё пытался помочь человечеству, пряча истинного себя за прочной маской повесы, кутилы и прожигателя жизни. Став Железным Человеком, он спасал жизни, и многие его считали героем, но сам Старк таковым себя назвать не мог. Продавец смерти, избалованный мальчишка, бесчувственный мудак. И пусть эти высказывания правдивы лишь на малую долю, в них Тони верил гораздо больше. Да, он пытался искупить свои грехи, коих насчитывал немало, построить что-то новое, стоящее, способное оправдать все риски и успокоить потаённых демонов его души.  
  
      Годы шли, а ничего не менялось, всем по-прежнему было глубоко наплевать на него, никто не пытался рассмотреть и понять, что из себя представляет Энтони Эдвард Старк. Зачем усложнять, ведь на поверхности виднелась самая отталкивающая из личин, разве могло что-то прекрасное быть внутри?  
  
      А Роджерс смог, со свойственным ему упрямством пробился через поток сарказма и едких шуточек, показное равнодушие и пофигизм, заставил обнажить свою душу, поделиться страхами, довериться. Герой из детства оказался рядом, вселяя силы и уверенность. Работать в одной команде плечом к плечу, прикрывать друг друга, Тони даже поверил в то, что он тоже часть этой команды, что он нужен и не только команде. Нужен Стиву со всеми своими тараканами в неспокойной голове, испорченным и дрянным характером, надломленный, покалеченный, несовершенный.  
  
      Они никогда не говорили о любви или чём-то возвышенном, нет, потому что слова всего лишь звуки, растворяющиеся в воздухе, поступки куда надёжнее и убедительнее. Засыпая в крепких жарких объятиях, Старку было спокойно, кошмары прошлого к нему не приходили. Просыпаясь по утрам, он видел самое яркое солнце, даже если за окном был хмурый дождливый день. Если он увлекался своими изобретениями, засиживаясь в мастерской сверх нормы бодрствования для нормального человека, Стив забирал его, пресекая все попытки к сопротивлению настойчиво, но бережно и нежно. Он заботился о Тони, всё больше убеждая его в своей значимости.  
  
      Такие, казалось бы, банальные мелочи: выразить своё одобрение и поддержку, искренне улыбнуться, принести травяной чай вместо крепкого выжигающего сердце кофе, обнять, прошептать «Тони». Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы непробиваемый панцирь пошёл трещинами. И ведь самому захотелось сделать что-то в ответ, проявить заботу, задушить свои сомнения, считай, переступить через себя и сделать шаг навстречу, открыться. Старк также был нужен Роджерсу, потому что и тот был одинок в чужом для него мире. Они сошлись от безысходности, пережидая тяжёлые времена. Взаимовыгодное сотрудничество оказалось. Теперь так Тони называл их отношения, пытаясь задушить в себе любые отголоски сентиментальных чувств. Ха, смешно и горько одновременно.  
  
_«Без ограничений мы неуправляемы, а значит, ничем не лучше врагов»_  
  
      Сейчас, когда кровь остыла, ярость и гнев больше не затмевали глаза, Тони ясно видел и понимал, что всего этого можно было избежать. Ситуацию с договором можно было решить более мягко. Но Старк по-прежнему был уверен в своей правоте. Контроль, им нужен был контроль. Нельзя ставить себя на уровень выше остальных, каким бы благородным ты ни был. Брюс, видимо, это понял раньше всех, поэтому и ушёл. Сила порождает сопротивление, и то и другое нужно держать в узде. Живые люди всегда будут ошибаться, принимать неверные решения, которые будут ущемлять чьи-то интересы, расставлять неверные приоритеты. Беспристрастным может быть только создание без чувств, поэтому Тони и проектировал Альтрона. Капитан Америка оказался далёк от совершенства. Поставив свои личные интересы на первый план, он бесцеремонно растоптал свой идеальный образ в душе Тони.  
  
      При первой их встрече, кэп упрекнул его в том, что Старк не тот человек, который грудью ляжет на колючую проволоку, чтобы дать остальным пройти. Какие возвышенные лозунги и беспочвенные обвинения! При всём при этом, сам же обрёк половину Мстителей на вечные бега и жизнь вне закона, предпочёл защищать интересы друга из прошлого, а может, и не просто друга; плюнул на настоящее, отвернулся от Тони, предал всё, что между ними было. Даже там на базе в Сибири он пытался солгать, выгораживая Барнса. Значит мог врать и притворяться раньше? Грёбаный символ американской нации! Ведь бил по-больному, прекрасно зная все слабые места и последствия от этих ран.  
  
      Нужно было уже привыкнуть, что только такие люди и окружали Старка, двуличные, лживые, но от этого не легче. Если бы Роджерс рассказал сам и раньше, а не под настойчивым давлением в неподходящих обстоятельствах о том, кто повинен в смерти родителей Тони, никакой бы драки не было. Гений на то и гений, что смог бы здраво оценить все факты и понять, безусловно не сразу, но через какое-то время, что Зимний Солдат, по сути-то, виноват лишь в том… Да чёрт возьми! Ни в чём он не виноват! Тони уже после всего изучил подробно все материалы по созданию великого оружия Гидры, и парня стало откровенно жалко. От некоторых записей из видеохроники волосы вставали дыбом, на каких-то Тони попросту не выдерживал, его выворачивало наизнанку. Никто не заслуживает пройти через такое. Старк знал, что из себя представляет плен, но его заточение в горах Афганистана, не шло ни в какое сравнение с бесчеловечными опытами, экспериментами и пытками, которые пережил Барнс.  
  
      Ну хоть за то, что не позволил сотворить непоправимое, Тони был благодарен кэпу. Люди, серьёзно, общайтесь чаще и многие проблемы сойдут на нет. Но вот предательства и лжи он простить не мог, только не после всего, что было. Безукоризненный Капитан Америка на секунду или две засомневался, да, Тони видел это в его глазах: опустить щит чуть выше или вывести реактор из строя. И этой заминки Старку хватило, чтобы по-настоящему испугаться. Он мог ожидать такого от кого угодно, но только не от Стива. Он не мог о таком даже подумать, ведь это же Капитан, солнечный парень из Бруклина, который ценил человеческие жизни; робкий и застенчивый кэп, которого так легко смутить, но который в бою превращается в истинного лидера. Теперь у Роджерса другие приоритеты и Тони Старк для него пустое место. Обидно, больно, потому что что-то внутри него окончательно сломалось, да и броня изрядно износилась, больше не защищает.  
  
      А когда было легко? Правильно, никогда. И те несколько лет были лишь иллюзией, в которую поверил Железный Человек, забывая, что сердце-то у него из плоти, и разбить его очень легко. Сейчас оно поскуливало, как побитый пёс, временами срываясь на беспомощный вой. Хотелось придушить эту шавку, чтобы не мучилась больше, не мешала собирать себя заново по частям.  
  
      Однажды ему почему-то вспомнился пацан из Теннесси, смышлёный малый, который очень ему помог, напомнив о самом важном, о том, кем Тони всегда являлся. Механик, а значит, он что-нибудь придумает и смастерит то, что поможет ему выкрутиться. Как там говорится про истину? Устами младенца, да, пора встретиться со своими страхами лицом к лицу. Поэтому Старк и вернулся в башню, в то место, где было слишком много напоминаний о том, что нужно отпустить. Гоняться за призраками из прошлого, надеяться, что можно всё вернуть на круги своя, Тони не хотел, это удел всяких отмороженных капитанов. Пришло время возвращаться к жизни, вновь учиться быть непробиваемым Тони Старком.  
  
      Ночь незаметно опустилась на Нью-Йорк. Огни большого города, неоновые вывески затмевали собою сияние звёзд в тёмном небе. В башне, на фасаде которой когда-то красовалась светящаяся «A», на одном из последних этажей, в пустом зале без света и мебели, возле панорамного окна, прямо на полу сидел задумчивый мужчина. Он смотрел на никогда неспящий город, рядом с ним стояла бутылка выдержанного виски и стакан из толстого стекла. В правой руке Тони сжимал старый телефон. Он не пил уже давно, но сейчас была необходима молчаливая поддержка в виде проверенного источника храбрости. Проект был завершён, посылка отправлена, поэтому и нужно было позвонить. Он не готовил речь заранее, хотя сознание самостоятельно проиграло не один вариант развития их диалога.  
  
— Босс, груз доставлен, — оповестил Старка женский голос ИскИна.  
  
— Спасибо, дорогая, — с грустной усмешкой отозвался мужчина.  
  
      Нет смысла откладывать дальше, поэтому, плеснув немного виски в бокал и пригубив напиток, Тони открыл телефон-раскладушку, набрал единственный номер, сохранённый в контактах. Через секунду в динамике раздался первый гудок.  
  
— Тони? — ответил меньше чем через минуту взволнованный голос на той стороне.  
  
— С Рождеством, кэп.  
  
— Тони, осень на дворе, — с улыбкой в голосе сообщил Роджерс.  
  
— Да? Ну считай, что сегодня Рождество по календарю Старка.  
  
— Я так рад тебя слышать. Как ты? Я очень скучал по тебе, — зачастил Капитан.  
  
      И вроде прозвучало искренне, но почему-то стало как-то мерзко от последней фразы. Тони поморщился, стараясь удержать нарастающее недовольство при себе.  
  
— Оставим любезности, Роджерс.  
  
— Что-то случилось?  
  
— Надеюсь, что нет. Но кто-то должен пойти на компромисс, а из нас двоих, технически, я старше и умнее, поэтому слушай. Полагаю, что с минуты на минуту тебе сообщат о доставленном на территорию Ваканды контейнере Старк Индастриз.  
  
— Ты знаешь?  
  
— Глупый вопрос, кэп. Конечно, знаю. Так вот, там ты найдёшь несколько подарков для тебя и твоего Кая, а также новую версию Соглашения с внесёнными правками, которые были одобрены вчера на закрытом заседании ООН. Если подпишете, у всех вас будет возможность вернуться, включая Барнса.  
  
— Ты серьёзно? Но как?  
  
— Я умею быть убедительным. Ведь я же просил тебя… хотя, неважно.  
  
— Тони…  
  
— Изучи документы, обсуди со своей командой, посоветуйся с Т’Чаллой, — по-деловому продолжил Старк. — Хорошо подумай, прежде чем принять решение, от него зависит не только твоя судьба.  
  
— Если подпишу, я смогу вернуться к тебе?  
  
— Мстители больше не базируются в башне.  
  
— Ты же понимаешь, что я не об этом.  
  
— Понимаю, читай между строк, это и был ответ. Ладушки, кэп, удачи!  
  
— Тони, подожди, пожалуйста! Мне так много нужно тебе сказать. Прости меня за то, что причинил тебе боль. Я не должен был…  
  
— Не парься, Роджерс. Если ты забыл, я Железный Человек, а ему нельзя разбить сердце, у него его нет.  
  
— Тони, прошу…  
  
      Крышка раскладушки звучно захлопнулась. Тони осушил оставшийся виски в стакане, откинул голову к стене. Всё, он закрыл гештальт.  
  
      Почему Старк так поступил? Почему решил пойти на компромисс? Да потому что Тони Старк никогда не был эгоистом, кто бы что не говорил. И в отличие от твердолобого Роджерса, который как баран упёрся рогами в глухую стену, Тони понимал, что Земле нужны герои и защитники, и пусть об их несовершенстве знают лишь единицы.  
  
      Никто не узнает, чего ему стоило убедить Росса закрыть глаза на побег заключённых из Рафта, настоять на том, что Роджерс не преступник, а Барнс жертва весьма трагических обстоятельств. Лучшие юристы готовили тексты поправок с тонкими, искусными лазейками, которые можно будет использовать на случай чрезвычайных ситуаций в пользу Мстителей, которым давали гораздо больше самостоятельности и независимости, чем в исходном Соглашении.  
  
      Объявившийся одноглазый старый лис, конечно, тоже поспособствовал принятию поправок, но Железного Человека терзали и давили весьма охотнее. Десятки публичных интервью и заявлений, на которых ни один каверзный вопрос не смог сломить или смутить нынешнего лидера и представителя Мстителей. Старковская обворожительная улыбка и высоко поднятая голова, печальные глаза, спрятанные за стёклами брендовых очков, строгий костюм с иголочки. Активная пропаганда в прессе, поддержка общественного мнения, многочасовые переговоры с госсекретарём и комиссией ООН, не прямые, но угрозы в адрес Старка, несколько покушений на него и успешных операций по ликвидации остатков Гидры и террористических группировок.  
  
      Железный Человек доказал, что броня его непробиваема.  
  
      Финансирование благотворительных организаций, строительство больниц, активная работа фонда ликвидации последствий. Тони вложил очень много сил, чтобы исправить то, что они натворили вместе с Капитаном. И он больше не обижался и не злился на то, что виноваты оба, а отдуваться приходится ему одному. Старк уже привык самостоятельно разгребать всё окружающее его дерьмо. Так было в детстве, юности и многим позже, так было во времена единства команды.  
  
      Никто же не задумывался, почему соглашение названо в честь событий в Заковии. После Нью-Йорка или Вашингтона будто бы не было выпадов в их сторону? Были, ещё какие! А кто их отражал? Верно, Щ. И. Т., ещё не скомпрометированный Гидрой, и Старк. В то время как остальные Мстители распаковывали свои вещи в башне, а некоторые звёздно-полосатые учились пользоваться тостером и смартфоном. И Тони никого из них не попрекал этим, потому что считал, что поступает правильно. Так, была пара оговорок о том, что он всего лишь за всё это веселье платит, но было это не со зла, а от обычной человеческой усталости. А в Лагосе был чистой воды факап команды, компромисс был необходим, доверие и лояльность нужно было завоёвывать вновь. Тони говорил об этом, а его не слышали, потому что он стоял по ту сторону стены, которую уже построил Роджерс.  
  
      Кажется, Старк таки умудрился прыгнуть выше головы, потому что ему и на этот раз поверили, комиссия, нехотя, но закрыла рот. Железный Человек снова выкрутился.  
  
      Благодарности он не ждал, как и не тешил надежды на то, что всё будет, как раньше. Ничего уже не изменить, только отстраивать заново. У Тони Старка было разбито сердце, но ещё у него была несгибаемая гордость, которую он и так уже частично нагнул. Он привязался к Роджерсу, каждая клеточка в организме пропиталась им вплоть до атомов, нуждался в нём, и, наверное, любил. Ну, а как иначе назвать такую потребность и зависимость? Тони хотел ненавидеть кэпа, забыть, навсегда вычеркнуть из памяти, но ничего из желаемого не получалось. Старк серьёзно прорабатывал вопросы коррекции памяти, воздействия на сознание и подсознание, продолжал вкладывать средства в проект «МОРГ». Воспользоваться успешными результатами в своих интересах он так и не решился. Жить с болью правильно, она не позволит ошибиться в следующий раз, будет настойчивым напоминанием. Старк уже давно не был неуравновешенным подростком, которому бы предательство показалось концом света. Весьма скверные ощущения, но можно перетерпеть, и даже без сыворотки суперсолдата. Следовать древним заветам из Евангелие и подставлять другую щёку Тони не собирался, как и травить себя рефлексией.  
  
      Отпустить обиду и злость, извлечь горечь было непросто. На этот раз Тони не пошёл на поводу у своих чувств, решение он принял беспристрастно. Отмыл запятнанную репутацию Мстителей и параллельно с этим занимался «Забвением». Он дал проекту имя в честь того, что ему никогда не будет доступно. Этим он ставил точку и отдавал последние долги. Старк забрал из России уцелевшую часть бионической руки Барнса для изучения, но после того, как поверил в его невиновность, решил её починить и вернуть владельцу. Гений потратил не один месяц на восстановление структуры и функциональности, усовершенствовал процессы взаимодействия с ЦНС, усилил прочность, точность координации за счет снижения веса и использования иного металла в основе. Внешний дизайн остался почти прежним, только звезда была не красной, а в тон капитанскому символу. Нужно было отдать должное первоначальному инженеру, который сотворил этот шедевр, для тех годов это было весьма и весьма инновационно.  
  
      В Ваканду отправился отполированный протез Барнса, щит Капитана, который Тони чудом не переплавил, хотя соблазн был слишком велик. Помимо этого разработанная Старком программа, которая сможет помочь морозному парню избавиться от кода. Это, безусловно, было не стопроцентное лекарство и не панацея, но в умелых руках специалистов шанс очистить память и сознание от заложенных установок крайне велик. Почему-то Тони сочувствовал Барнсу. Быть переломанной марионеткой в чьих-то руках и даже не иметь возможности как-то повлиять на ситуацию... ужасно.  
  
      Бартон как-то рассказывал про свои ощущения, когда он был под воздействием скипетра Локи. Как бы он не боролся, пытаясь разбить, казалось бы, стеклянную камеру, в которой был заперт, он ничего не мог поделать. Он всё видел, но был бессилен, как ребёнок. Тони посчастливилось избежать аналогичной участи. Но и от рассказа лучника становилось неимоверно горько и тошно. Возможно, поэтому Старк сочувствовал сержанту просто по-человечески, несмотря на его косвенное участие в гибели родителей.  
  
      Сейчас Тони чувствовал умиротворение, он прошёл этот этап и готов двигаться дальше. Он был вымотан и силы были на исходе, но дышать стало легче, свободнее, и, кажется, фантомные боли тоже ушли.  
  
      Сон для слабаков — это один из девизов Тони Старка по жизни. Накопленная усталость за последние до хрена часов без этого самого сна навалилась на него, и уже не имело значения, что он сидит на полу, подпирая стену, Тони задремал. Разговор с Роджерсом дался ему непросто, немалых усилий потребовалось, чтобы не сорваться, хотя в конце он всё-таки не сдержался. Но он всё сделал правильно, с профессиональной точки зрения, Капитан Америка — ценный ресурс, который грех упускать. Ну, а чувства свои Старк засунул куда подальше, абстрагируясь от них, ибо они больше никому не нужны, так, оставшиеся запчасти после апгрейда.  
  
— Босс, у нас проблемы, — сквозь сон расслышал Тони встревоженный голос Пятницы.  
  
— Только не говори о нашествии зелёных человечков, — вяло пробормотал Старк, разлепляя глаза.  
  
— Не в этот раз, мистер Старк. Ваш грузовой самолёт был атакован Стервятником и потерпел крушение на заливе. Малыш в опасности.  
  
— Ну почему меня никто никогда не слушает? — зло рыкнул мужчина, молниеносно подскочив на ноги, напрочь забывая о прежней усталости. — Костюм! Живо! Точные координаты есть?  
  
— Оптимальный маршрут до точки построен.  
  
— Умница!  
  
      В какие-то считанные секунды Железный Человек покинул башню и отправился выручать непутёвого карапуза, который опять проигнорировал его наставления. И по прибытию был весьма удивлён, парнишка справился сам, скрутил преступника, оставил забавную записку и улизнул с места событий. Нашлась пропажа быстро, паучок сидел на одной из крыш высотного здания поблизости. И на него было страшно смотреть: самодельный костюм изодран, всё лицо в ссадинах и крови, левой рукой вцепился в правое плечо, видимо, вывих или перелом, дышит рвано и затравленно. Ругаться сразу расхотелось, пацану нужен врач, а не нравоучения от Тони Старка, выволочку он ему устроит позже. Подлетев поближе, он осторожно подхватил мальчишку на руки, отдал распоряжение Пятнице вызвать проверенного доктора в башню, взял курс на Манхэттен. Паркер что-то лепетал, извинялся, запинался, рассказывал о бое с пернатым, снова извинялся и так по кругу. Но, что самое важное, не жаловался на свои ранения, а в глазах было столько восторга и счастья.  
  
— Ты молодец, паучок, отлично справился, — Тони похвалил пацана, когда тот притих, и это было стратегической ошибкой, потому что поток сознания вновь полился на уши Старка, только теперь Питер не извинялся, а благодарил, говорил, что извлёк урок, и что, ой, что-то ему нехорошо, и, о чёрт, тётя Мэй…  
  
      В этом хрупком на вид ребёнке Тони видел себя, он тоже когда-то был таким: открытый, стремящийся к знаниям, с неподдельным желанием сделать мир лучше. У парнишки никого не было, кроме тёти, поэтому он тянулся к Старку за одобрением, советом, поддержкой. Тони Старк даже при живом отце никогда не чувствовал его заботы и участия, он знал, каково расти без отца. За столь недолгое время их знакомства, Тони проникся симпатией к паукообразному чувачку, и желание позаботиться о нём, уберечь от набития шишек, укреплялось с каждой секундой полёта. Именно Старк привёл его к Мстителям, теперь он отвечает за него, но почему-то это бремя не тяготило, согревало душу.  
  
      Парнишка оправился через пару дней. Везёт же, суперпаучьярегенерация! Мэй соврали про восстановление стажировки и важные подвижки в проекте, который готовит Паркер, и да, Питер ведёт себя хорошо, регулярно питается.  
  
      От официального вступления в Мстители Паркер отказался сам, от чего Тони облегчённо выдохнул. На запланированной пресс-конференции в новом штабе Железный Человек приветствовал, пожимая руку, и передавал пост лидера теперь подконтрольных ООН Мстителей Капитану Америка. Под сотней вспышек фотокамер Тони фальшиво, но умело, улыбался, убеждая мир, что он вновь под надёжной защитой легендарного, отважного, честного и доблестного командира. На конференции присутствовали все официальные участники команды, и лишь Роуди с сожалением и какой-то печалью сверлил спину своего лучшего друга, который никогда не отличался такой прямой армейской выправкой. Роджерс же наоборот мялся на месте, как нашкодивший ребёнок, и будто бы сдулся, стал меньше. Были и неудобные вопросы, ряд из которых пришлось отбить фразой «без комментариев». Но в целом всё прошло более-менее терпимо, без скандалов и грязных провокаций.  
  
      На базе Тони не планировал задерживаться, поэтому прихватив Роудса, они неспешно зашагали к выходу. К слову, Джеймс в совершенстве освоил свои ходунки, так он в шутку называл прототип экзоскелета, созданного для него Тони. Но кто бы сомневался, что у них получилось бы незаметно скрыться. Их догнал Роджерс и, когда Старк уже готов был вдавить газ в пол, встал перед капотом.  
  
— Тони, нам нужно поговорить, — попросил Стив, подходя к водительской двери.  
  
— Увы, кэп, нет времени, планы, — разводя руками, отказался Тони.  
  
— Когда ты будешь свободен?  
  
— Поболтай с Пятницей, может, она найдёт окно в моём расписании. Бывай!  
  
      Новенький красно-золотой спорткар рванул с места, поднимая пыль на грунтовой дорожке, оставляя остолбенелого Роджерса позади.  
  
— Тони? — спустя несколько минут молчаливой езды, тишину нарушил Джеймс.  
  
— Без комментариев, брат, просто без комментариев.  
  
— Вам придётся поговорить.  
  
— Мы уже поговорили, и я сказал всё, что хотел, ну почти всё. И мы не друзья, чтобы мило общаться вне работы.  
  
— Старк, вот ты кому пытаешься врать? Мне или себе?  
  
— Я в порядке, старина, но был бы не в нём, если бы остался. И, ты же знаешь, от проблем я не убегаю, это тактическое отступление.  
  
      Помолчали.  
  
— А хочешь, я в него ракетой маленькой шмальну? — Тони оторвал взгляд от дороги и удивлённо посмотрел на друга. — Мне можно, спишу всё на ПТСР.  
  
— Спасибо, но нет, я сам с этим разберусь.  
  
— Как знаешь. Так что насчёт подстаканников и кондиционера?  
  
— О, тебя ждёт большой сюрприз!  
  
      А между тем, Пятница сообщила капитану Роджерсу о том, что в ближайшую сотню лет мистер Старк занят.


	2. Chapter 2

      Остаток дня Роудс и Старк провели в мастерской последнего, проводя испытания ходунков версии 2.0. И надо сказать, Тони в очередной раз удивил. Модель была более лёгкая, ощущалась, как вторая кожа, что значительно снижало нагрузку на организм. Подстаканников не было, но вот система кондиционирования работала, как надо. Джеймс был безмерно благодарен другу, который вернул ему возможность ходить и не позволил забыть о привычной жизни. Они шутили и подтрунивали друг над другом, как в старые добрые времена, поедали заказанную пиццу, пили пиво, вспоминали какие-то забавные истории из юности и просто говорили обо всём. Роуди увидел прежний задор и игривые искорки в глазах Тони. Это приносило гораздо больше радости, чем возможность передвигаться на своих двоих.

      Джеймс был одним из немногих, кто знал, какие отношения связывали Капитана и Железного Человека. И он ненавидел Роджерса за то, что тот сделал с Тони. Если бы вы только видели, каким он вернулся после своей несанкционированной вылазки в Сибирь. Старк был словно тень, пустой, лишь блёклая израненная оболочка. Он и словом не обмолвился о деталях произошедшего в бункере между ним, кэпом и солдатом, но Джеймсу и не нужны были слова, чтобы понять, как больно его лучшему другу. И если бы дело было лишь во внешних повреждениях, с этим легко справилась передовая медицина, а вот излечить душу так легко нельзя.

      Старк держался стойко, постепенно отходил, но былая яркость так и не возвращалась, он оставался всё таким же бесцветным. В день, когда была доставлена посылка для мистера Карка, Тони просто сошёл с лица, открыв коробку. Он заперся в своей мастерской на несколько часов, и как бы Роудс не упрашивал Пятницу, помощница была непреклонна, доступ был закрыт для него. Вышел оттуда уже совсем другой Старк. Что было в той посылке, полковник так и не узнал, а заглянув в лабораторию, не обнаружил никаких следов разгрома, что немного успокоило. И после этого дня Тони затеял с каким-то невероятным энтузиазмом весьма опасную политическую кампанию, вернулся к работе и своим гениальным изобретениям.

      Спустя, как показалось Джеймсу, достаточное время, он попытался вывести Тони на откровенный разговор, но тот не горел желанием что-либо обсуждать, потому что считал, что обсуждать нечего.

— Мне весьма доступно объяснили, что я лишний в этом айс-бенде. И, поверь, дважды повторять не нужно. И то, что сейчас происходит, я делаю не ради него. Миру нужны славные герои, и я верну их. Моя расшатанная психика переживёт то, что в комплекте идёт Роджерс.

      Больше они не возвращались к этой теме. А сейчас в Тони вновь разгорался огонёк жизни, и Роуди боялся, что возвращение Капитана может его потушить. Насчёт ракет, кстати, он нисколько не шутил, потому что всегда будет на стороне Старка.

      Башню Джеймс покинул поздним вечером. Старк был благодарен другу за эти несколько часов, они уже давно не проводили время вот так душевно. Он, как мог, старался поддержать Роудса в его реабилитации и создать все условия, чтобы тот не чувствовал себя неполноценным. Но тогда Тони был не в самой лучшей форме, а вываливать на Роуди всё, что на душе, он попросту не мог, права не имел на это, потому что подвёл. Если бы можно было отмотать время и изменить один единственный момент, Старк бы выбрал здоровье Джеймса, чтобы не было этой тяжёлой травмы, которая чуть не погубила его лучшего друга. Роудс всю жизнь посвятил службе своей стране, и он никак не заслуживал потерять возможность продолжать заниматься тем, что считал своим долгом и призванием. Но такой возможности не было ни у миллиардера Тони Старка, ни у мстителя Железного Человека, исправить ситуации и частично загладить свою вину мог лишь механик, раз уж медицина оказалась бессильна, а карманного чародея и машины времени у Старка не было. Кстати, насчёт машины можно и подумать над её созданием, чистую энергию и холодный синтез когда-то тоже считали фантастикой.

      У Тони не было каких-то дальнейших запланированных мероприятий или встреч, поэтому он уединился в своей лаборатории. Идей и планов было много, в том числе и по усовершенствованию своей брони за счёт использования нанотехнологий, которые требовали тщательной проверки и анализа. Хотя Марк-48 ещё совсем не износился, но мозг Старка не собирался останавливаться на достигнутом. Между делом он переговаривался с Пятницей, заслушал отчёт за день и сводку новостей по итогам пресс-конференции Мстителей, пил весьма неплохой кофе, сваренный Дубиной, и всё это под тяжелые басы легендарной рок-группы.

      Про Роджерса помощница тоже поведала, Тони оценил её стервозность, ведь распоряжений таких он не оставлял. Да это и к лучшему, потому что сам Старк испытывал противоречивые эмоции от возвращения Капитана. Он видел снаружи почти неизменившегося человека, ну лишняя растительность на лице не в счёт, но память услужливо подкидывала картинку со щитом в груди, и иллюзия спадала. Нет, не тот, это уже другой Стив, не его, не Тони. И не боялся Тони, что чувства какие-то оживут, их то как раз придавило этим щитом насмерть, он сторонился кэпа, потому что не чувствовал, что сможет себя защитить, в случае если опять прилетит нож в спину.

      Как бы он не кичился про отсутствие сердца, без брони он был обычным человеком, а доспехи почему-то не придавали былой уверенности. Да и банально он просто не хотел выслушивать очередную трогательную речь в духе Капитана и заново погружаться в те несколько дней противостояния, переживать весь отвратительный коктейль из разочарования, потери, тоски, горя и боли. Этот этап для Тони пройден, а если Роджерсу нужна помощь, чтобы двигаться дальше, то не в том месте он собрался искать. В записке, которую тот прислал вместе с раритетным телефоном, он и намёка на нужность Старка не сделал, эгоцентрик чёртов. Я то, я это, щадил себя, когда-нибудь поймёшь и так далее. Добила последняя фраза: «Если буду нужен, я приду». Слишком запоздалые слова, потому что ушёл в тот момент, когда был действительно необходим. Пусть теперь подружке своей патлатой поплачется, выговорится, если ещё не отпустило, потому что приоритеты Старка тоже поменялись, раны подзатянулись, а мазохистом он никогда не был. Так что встречу Тони планировал при других обстоятельствах и только для того, чтобы разъяснить Роджерсу, что кроме Мстителей их ничего не связывает, они больше не друзья и не приятели, просто коллеги, профессионалы своего дела.

      Как и обычно, Тони увлёкся и с головой погрузился в вычисления и формулы, которые невероятно быстро появлялись на голографической доске. Поэтому он даже вздрогнул, когда к нему обратился ИскИн.

— Босс, на линии миссис Паркер, и она крайне недовольна.

— В чём дело, Пятница? — не особо понимая, что могло расстроить горячую тётушку Мэй, уточнил Старк.

— Инкогнито Человека Паука раскрыто.

— А как хорошо проходил этот день! — запрокинув голову и глядя в потолок, посетовал ему Тони. — Не соединяй, — оставил свои расчёты и уверенной походкой последовал к выходу, — скажи, что я уже еду.

      Добраться до Куинса Старк решил по земле, это давало десяток-другой лишних минут, чтобы подобрать нужные слова для успокоения Мэй. Тони выбрал не самую приметную машину на его взгляд, хотя в парке миллиардера априори такие не водились. Выехав из подземного паркинга на серебристой Ауди, маневрируя в нескончаемом потоке транспорта, Старк покинул Манхэттен. Он пытался представить, что бы чувствовал сам, если бы у него был ребёнок, который оказался наделён сверхсилой, да и ещё тот геройствовал бы по ночам. По всему выходило, что не очень-то Старк и обрадовался бы. Паркер и так уже добавил ему несколько седых прядей, что уж говорить о хрупкой женщине. О Человеке Пауке много писали в последнее время, и не только прикормленные Тони журналисты. Миролюбивый сосед заинтересовал многие издания, ну, а совместное фото Железного Человека и паучка ещё больше подогрело этот интерес. Мэй скорее всего тоже была осведомлена о недавно появившемся герое, значит, уже в курсе, что творил её тихоня-племянник. Так и не придумав, с чего лучше начать, Тони решил действовать по ситуации, ну и обаяние своё подключить лишним не будет.

      Прибыл на место Старк меньше чем за полчаса. Припарковал машину напротив дома Паркера, поднялся на нужный этаж, постучал. И дверь ему открыла совсем не та милая женщина, с которой Тони познакомился несколько месяцев назад. Мэй была не в духе. «Психанула», — подумал Старк, вспоминая первый разговор с Питером. Парнишка, кстати, весь поникший сидел на диване в небольшой скромной гостиной, облачённый в костюм, но без маски, её он нервно сжимал в руках. Чай, кофе или финиковый пирог никто Старку не предложил. Миссис Паркер с порога ринулась в наступление, тыкая пальцем в грудь Тони, называя его безмозглым идиотом, который втравил её мальчика не пойми во что. Старк слушал, не перебивал, потому что понимал, что ей нужно выговориться, а дальше успокоится, запал спадёт, и вот тогда можно будет перейти к конструктиву. Карапуз, по всей видимости, свою долю уже получил и не высовывался, лишь с извинением во взгляде посматривал на Тони. Тот подмигнул пацану, успокаивая, мол, прорвёмся, парень.

      Как и предполагал Старк, надолго Мэй не хватило, но в гневе она была чертовски хороша. Он подвёл её к дивану, осторожно приобнимая за плечи, попросил Питера принести стакан воды. Сейчас она казалась такой хрупкой, маленькой, весь боевой дух вышел, осталась лишь женщина, которая больше не могла быть сильной. Кроме мальчишки у неё никого не было, и она не могла потерять самое дорогое, от этого и все эти обвинения, упрёки в адрес Тони. Начал Старк с того, что согласился со всем ранее сказанным, что и сам не хотел бы, чтобы парнишка геройствовал и рисковал своей жизнью. Паучок с такой вселенской обидой смотрел на Тони, что аж сердце сжималось.

      Но затем Тони попытался донести свою главную мысль. Питер слишком упрямый и целеустремлённый, и в независимости от того, кто и что ему запретит, всё равно продолжит, потому что Мэй воспитала его хорошим человеком, добрым, отзывчивым, который просто не может стоять в стороне, когда кому-то нужна помощь. Обстоятельства так сложились, что парень получил большую силу, с которой ещё труднее находиться в стороне. И да, всё это может быть опасно, но пусть уж он творит добро под тщательным присмотром, чем будет разбираться со злодеями в одиночку. Спустя какое-то время увещеваний и убеждений миссис Паркер подуспокоилась и попросила или скорее потребовала от Тони обещания, что тот не оставит Питера в беде. И он, не раздумывая, его дал, потому что и сам по-другому не смог бы. А вот уже после был чай и яблочный пирог. Ну просто семейная идиллия какая-то! Паркер по большей части не встревал в разговор взрослых, отвечал лишь когда что-то спрашивали у него. Тони рассказывал про костюм паучка и меры предосторожности, которые принял, чтобы при необходимости подстраховать начинающего героя; про то, что ни о каких боевых операциях речи не идёт, про Германию тактично решил не упоминать; про то, что вступление в Мстители конечно вопрос времени, но это произойдёт, когда готовность и уверенность и Питера, и Старка будет стопроцентная. Тони просил Мэй не наседать на парня, а поддержать, дать ему возможность развиваться. И Железный Человек всегда будет поблизости, поможет в трудную минуту.

      Где-то через час конфликт был локализован, температура в квартире вновь опустилась до комнатной. Прощался Тони уже с вполне миролюбивой тётушкой Мэй. Паучок вызвался проводить мистера Старка и ускользнул за дверь вместе с ним. Пару пролётов спускались молча, а потом плотину прорвало. Питер тараторил, как заведённый, перескакивая с мысли на мысль. Некоторые фразы Тони даже не успевал уловить. Да, парнишка сильно разнервничался, он не хотел, чтобы тётя волновалась, потому что знал, что ей и так нелегко приходится, а теперь она знает и будет ещё пуще прежнего за него переживать. Паркер благодарил Старка за то, что тот пришёл и помог всё объяснить, потому как сам Питер просто дар речи потерял и ничего внятного сказать не мог, супергеройская храбрость мигом испарилась, стоило услышать ошеломлённый возглас Мэй за своей спиной. И за костюм сказал спасибо, потому что он такой крутой, и, мистер Старк, вы лучший. Кажется, что за ещё три этажа Питер успел произнести около тысячи слов, не особо ожидая, каких-то комментариев от Тони. Парнишка и обычно был болтлив, но здесь, понятное дело, стресс сыграл свою роль, ему тоже нужно было выговориться.

      Они вышли на крыльцо дома, и паучок подзатих.

— Ну что, обнимашки, карапуз? — с широкой улыбкой, без доли ехидства, предложил Тони, разводя руки в стороны.

— Мистер Старк! — возмутился Паркер на нелюбимое прозвище, но приблизился и уткнулся головой в грудь мужчины.

— Не вешай нос, Пит, всё будет хорошо, — бережно поглаживая мальчишку по спине, успокаивал. — И если что, звони или забегай в гости.

— Правда можно? — чуть запинаясь, переспросил паучок, неверяще глядя на Старка.

— Конечно, только маякни через Карен, я могу быть не на месте.

— Спасибо, мистер Старк! Вы, правда, самый лучший!

— Ну ещё бы! — потрепав вихрастую макушку паренька, ухмыльнулся гений. — Всё, давай беги, и чтоб сегодня без геройства, дай тётушке прийти в себя.

— Так точно, сэр! Спокойной ночи!

      Паркер, следуя совету Тони, поспешил домой. А сам Старк неспешно спустился по лестнице, засунул руки в карманы брюк и побрёл к машине, которую оставил на противоположной стороне улицы. Было что-то около одиннадцати и в округе было тихо, ни тебе снующих туда-сюда машин, ни скопления шумных компаний. Неяркие фонари освещали спокойную улицу, и на душе Старка тоже было спокойно. Приятно было слышать искренние, без налёта фальши, слова, видеть восхищение во взгляде, всё это помогало осознать свою значимость. Слишком быстро Тони привязался к мальчишке, видимо, именно этого и не хватало ему. Дети не умеют врать, а значит, действительно можно поверить, что ты лучший. Хотя Старк не считал, что сделал что-то особенное, просто думал, что приехать будет правильно, не должен или обязан из-за того, что завербовал Человека Паука, а именно правильным было поддержать Питера Паркера. Хотелось сделать так, чтобы у мальчишки по-настоящему всё было хорошо, он и без своих паучьих способностей, весьма умён и талантлив. Тони мог помочь ему достигнуть успеха не только на супергеройском поприще. Старк не видел себя в роли отца, примера то не было подходящего в детстве, чтобы научиться, но попробовать стать достойным наставником для Паркера он постарается. Когда Железный Человек отбирал костюм у Паука, он не лукавил, говоря, что Питер должен быть лучше него, и Тони поможет ему этого добиться.

      Погружённый в свои размышления Старк совсем не заметил, что возле его авто стоит человек, которого проглядеть, это ещё нужно постараться. Статный блондин с гладко выбритым лицом, в тёмной кожаной куртке, светлой футболке, руки скрещены на груди, и даже в тусклом уличном освещении хорошо был виден пронзительный взгляд голубых глаз. Старк про себя грязно выругался, потому что, блядь, ну какого хера сейчас, а? Подходить ближе он не стал, остановился на расстоянии пары метров.

— Какими судьбами, кэп? — скалясь во все тридцать два, выдал Старк. — Квартирку снял поблизости? Оперативно. Отчего не Бруклин?

— Нет, Тони. Я пришёл поговорить, — спокойно произнёс Стив.

— Ты, что, следил за мной? Ай-яяй, это, на секундочку, карается по закону.

— С техникой я до сих пор договариваться не умею, а мне нужно было тебя увидеть.

— Ну круто, увиделись, поболтали, — обходя Роджерса по дуге, Тони приблизился к машине. — Я поеду, устал жутко.

      Единственным желанием было просто поскорее уехать, потому что сил действительно не было. И объясняться с настырным Роджерсом, определённо не входило в планы Старка на эту ночь. Он искреннее надеялся в ближайшее время оказаться в своей кровати и заснуть.

— Кто это был? — сурово бросил блондин, а увидев вопросительно вздёрнутую бровь Старка, добавил. — Малолетка, с которым ты обжимался. Кто он?

— Ты о чём подумал, извращенец?! Ему пятнадцать! — отплевываясь, возмутился Тони. — Сынишка это мой, недавно обретённый, сказку на ночь заехал почитать, — как-то само собой сорвалось с языка.

— Как сынишка? — совсем потерянно выдохнул Капитан.

— Тебе с технической точки зрения объяснить как? — поддел того Старк. — Бурная молодость и всё такое, девочки, мальчики, ну тут, конечно, девочка постаралась. Пестики, тычинки, вы разве в школе не проходили?

— Почему ты раньше не говорил?

— А с чего я должен был тебе что-то говорить, ты же со мной секретами не особо делился, — Старк тут же пожалел, о том, что сказал, потому что дальше понеслась душа в рай.

— Тони, мне очень жаль, что всё так получилось, — кэп сделал несколько шагов по направлению к Старку, но замер, увидев недобрый взгляд. — Я так виноват перед тобой. Прости меня, но тогда я просто не мог по-другому, не мог допустить, чтобы Баки вновь навредили. Ты должен понять, что это было самое трудное моё решение. Я понимаю, что сделал тебе очень больно, что нужно было найти другой выход, но, Тони, ты же хотел его убить! Он мой друг, и я обязан его защищать. Мне было так плохо без тебя, я места не мог найти, хотел увидеть, но и посмотреть тебе в глаза не мог. Пожалуйста, прости меня.

      Вот этого Тони и опасался. Ну зачем, зачем вся эта пустая болтовня?! Неужели Роджерс, зная его лучше всех, не понимает, что делает только хуже. Ещё никому и никогда не удавалось навязать Тони Старку что-то против воли.

— Всё сказал? — сквозь зубы выговорил Старк.

— Я сделаю всё, чтобы завоевать твоё доверие, только скажи. Я на всё готов, чтобы вернуть тебя. Что мне сделать?

— Уйди.

— Тони, прошу, не надо так.

— Мне ничего от тебя не нужно, ни извинений, ни всего того, на что ты там готов. Всё кончено, Роджерс. А то что было… и тебе, и мне жить с этим, но по отдельности, а никак не вместе. Не мельтеши у меня перед глазами больше необходимого, и считай, что мы поладим.

      Онемевший кэп стоял в полном недоумении, беззвучно раскрывая и закрывая рот, но, видимо, подходящих мыслей не было. Старк сел в машину, громко хлопнув дверью. Все пятьсот с лишним лошадок под капотом приветливо зарычали, увозя владельца подальше от причины испорченного настроения. Рулила Пятница. Надо же, какая она у него внимательная. Тони откинулся на спинку, но после поспешно заглянул в зеркало заднего вида. Видимо, последние слова отбили у Роджерса желание продолжить разговор. И к лучшему, потому что от извинений стало гадко, и холодный металл обжёг грудную клетку, волна фантомной боли прошлась по телу.

      Когда Капитан Америка вместе с одноруким бандитом ушли в закат, Тони остался в бункере один. Буквально. Пантера свалила ещё до того, как начался основной замес, прихватив с собой Земо, отступники умотали на джете после финального аккорда, а Железный Человек в развороченном костюме, с пробитой грудиной, истекающий кровью, остался без связи, которую тоже обеспечивал реактор. Веселенькая перспектива вырисовывалась: подохнуть за тысячи километров от дома из-за потери крови или переохлаждения, если медведь не сожрёт. Это Россия, детка, тут всякое может быть!

      Все, абсолютно все системы были выведены из строя.

      Сил подняться не было никаких, да и желания, если уж на чистоту. Глаза мозолил брошенный щит и металлическая бионика. Отличная компания подобралась! Такой же никому ненужный хлам, изношенные запчасти, путь которым только в утиль. Было больно и физически, и духовно, и морально. Но рези и прострелы в каждой клеточке тела пока не позволяли впасть в кручину и загнуться от разбитого на мелкие осколки сердца. Последнее, на что хватило сил, это присесть, опираясь на промороженную бетонную колонну. Сознание затуманилось, в глазах потемнело, ни одна из конечностей не ощущалась, как продолжение тела. Кругом оглушительная тишина, и, кажется, даже сердце замолчало, больше не отбивало ритм.

      Сколько Тони провёл в отключке, да и в целом на этой базе, он не мог даже предположить. Ну знаете, так бывает, теряешь счёт времени, когда узнаешь причину гибели своих родителей, а человек, которого ты боготворил, дубасит тебя с отчаянной нечеловеческой жестокостью. Низко, Роджерс, так даже с отъявленными злодеями не поступают, не бросают на произвол судьбы, тем более так не поступают с друзьями, любовниками, пусть теперь уже и бывшими. Старк промёрз насквозь. Сейчас броня была бесполезна, металл охлаждался гораздо быстрее при отрицательной температуре, а по ощущениям здесь были все -60 по Фаренгейту. Дотянуться до незаметного рычажка, который позволил бы снять костюм никак не получалось, и броня продолжала забирать драгоценное тепло из тела. Помимо прочего, становилось темно, ну хоть волки не выли, и на том спасибо.

      Страшно стало, когда раздались тяжёлые металлические звуки где-то в глубине бункера. Тони был не в состоянии дать отпор, он был ранен, слаб, разбит. Звук всё приближался и приближался, а потом до боли знакомый голубоватый свет показался в темноте. Пятница, его девочка, его верная помощница, его умница пришла за ним, не бросила хозяина погибать. Смена одного Марка на другой выглядела бы весьма комично со стороны, если бы каждое движение не отдавало острой болью, которая почти вырубала сознание. Организм был на грани, видимо, прошло слишком много времени, показатели жизнеспособности были крайне низкие. Вколов себе инъекцию какой-то дряни, которую настойчиво рекомендовала сделать Пятница, Тони сразу после неё приободрился. Краем уха он слышал, что это что-то из военного арсенала, снижает чувствительность к боли, временный эффект, повышает выносливость, восстановит кровопотерю. Неважно. Пора домой.

      Уже в полёте, пока не вырубился, Старк узнал от ИскИна, что она самостоятельно приняла решение отправить костюм ещё до того, как реактор был разрушен щитом из вибраниума. Тони напоследок пообещал жениться на ней, если выживет, а потом мозг отключился от реальности.

      Старк не был нежной ромашкой или кисейной барышней, но желание, а точнее отсутствие такового, лицезреть Роджерса было не беспочвенным, и не прихотью или блажью, не из-за сучности или ребячества. Банальная боль и напоминание о предательстве. Про то, что пальцы в электрическую розетку совать не нужно, объясняют ребёнку в детстве, а исследователь Тони на своём личном опыте убедился, что так делать не стоит, долбануло его хорошо так, проняло на ура. Итогом, он вынес следующий урок: телефон подзарядить от розетки — определённо да; а вот обниматься с оголённым ка́белем под высоким напряжением — извините, это вы как-нибудь сами. Поэтому с собой Тони договорился на необходимый минимум, который потребуется для работы со Мстителями, но на большее он был не готов ни сейчас, ни через много-много лет. Может, кто-то и упрекнёт его за такое поведение, ведь каждый заслуживает второго шанса и прочая чушь в стиле Матери Терезы. Так вот, розетка, пальцы, потом поговорим, если останется, что сказать.

      Миссис Старк Пятница не стала, но и особо не расстроилась по этому поводу, свои обязанности выполняла добросовестно и заботилась о создателе с абсолютно несвойственной для ИИ человечностью. Вот и сейчас она доставила Тони в башню, к уже ожидающему его персональному лифту, устранив при этом программный сбой, который собирался отправить Марка для общения с капитаном Роджерсом по душам, так сказать, а слабые места Капитана она неплохо изучила. Ох, женщина всегда остаётся женщиной, даже будучи миллионом строк компьютерного кода.

      Про сон Тони напрочь забыл, потому что воспоминания нахлынули волной цунами, а отвлечь могла только погружённость в работу, чем он и занялся. Немного отлегло от сердца, а самовосстанавливающаяся броня сама себя не изобретёт, так что, пожурив Дубину за беспорядок, приказав Пятнице вывести последние наработки по проекту «Прорыв», углубился в разбор деталей и доступных вариантов реализации.

      Прошло несколько недель, за которые Старк успел побывать на трёх разных континентах, выступая на научно-индустриальных конференциях, заключил парочку выгодных контрактов для Старк Индастриз, за что получил похвалу от мисс Поттс. Засветился на одном благотворительном вечере в поддержку спасения тихоокеанских китов и даже обещал поспособствовать в усовершенствовании системы контроля и слежения за популяцией. Зелёные были в восторге, курс акций вновь взлетел, Пеппер не могла не нарадоваться. Наслушался от паучка отчётов о выполненных микро-миссиях по спасению котят с деревьев, предотвращению пяти ограблений и одного угона. О том, что тесты по испанскому и химии были сданы на отлично, Питер тоже сообщил. И Тони даже дал парнишке пару советов, как произвести впечатление на понравившуюся девчонку. И за всё это время никакого Роджера и компании. На базу Тони не дёргали, удалённых консультаций было достаточно, а операций, где могло потребоваться участие Железного Человека не предвиделось, горизонт был чист.

      Подозрительно, вам так не кажется? Да не, всё в порядке, логичное и цикличное развитие событий, после затишья обязательно грянет гром. И он шандарахнул от души.

      Ничем непримечательным вторником был объявлен общий сбор. Что же поспособствовало такому кипешу? О, всё очень просто. Кто-то, сейчас не будем уточнять, что это был за мудак, потому что его имя не имеет значения. Так вот, при работе с Барнсом по программе восстановления памяти, которую разработал Старк, этот кретин проигнорировал предостережения и инструкции, которые были написаны отнюдь не мелким шрифтом, умудрился без слов кода активировать Зимнего Солдата, который, естественно, без особых проблем преодолел все уровни охраны, отправил в нокаут доблестного Капитана Америку, в душе не ведая, что тот его лучший друг, и никакое «Баки» не помогло. Как непрофессионала допустили к такой тонкой работе, вопрос десятый, потому что сейчас вся королевская конница, вся королевская рать будет вновь по миру Барнса искать.

      Правда, у Железного Человека было одно маленькое, совсем крохотное преимущество перед всеми остальными Мстителями в этих поисках. Маячок, предусмотрительно встроенный Тони в восстановленный бионический протез, которым Барнс не побрезговал воспользоваться. Старк получил точные координаты от Пятницы, не собираясь ни с кем делиться, облачился в броню, и полетел приводить Солдата в чувства.


	3. Chapter 3

      Запросы, отправляемые в мозг, внятных ответов на вопрос: какого, собственного, чёрта, Железный Человек рванул на передовую усмирять Зимнего Солдата, да ещё и в одиночку? — не давали. Серые клеточки подсовывали какой-то битый файл, который не раскрывал сути проблемы, потому что расшифровке не поддавался. Может быть, Тони хотел ещё раз посмотреть в глаза настоящему убийце своих родителей, уловить ту разницу, которая была между бесчувственной машиной и сержантом Барнсом, или вмазать с левой по симпатичной мордашке, выместить потаённую ярость; а может, он чувствовал некую вину и ответственность за то, что именно его разработка поспособствовала тому, что джин вырвался из бутылки, или всё вместе. Кто знает? Сам Старк не знал, но горевать по этому поводу он не стал. Нужно было действовать, а не рефлексировать.  
  
      Тони был на 99,9% уверен, что с одним суперсолдатом справится без особых проблем. Текущая версия Марка была усовершенствована, учитывала все слабые места предыдущих, ну, а умница Пятница разобрала запись драки в Сибири досконально, просканировала и проанализировала каждую долю секунды, всё вместе гарантировало успех этой операции. Десятую процента Старк списал на непредвиденные обстоятельства, которых нельзя было исключать, ну там нашествие богов или титанов, метеорит или сошествие Земли с орбиты. Маловероятно, да, но возможно, особенно в наше неспокойное время отрицать и такой исход нельзя.  
  
      Далеко Солдат не ушёл, так что добирался до его укрытия Железный Человек недолго. Как сообщила ИскИн, тот находился на старом заброшенном промышленном заводе за пределами Нью-Йорка. Новостные сводки по ключевым словам: «мужик с металлической рукой», «псих с металлической рукой», «Зимний Солдат», «Призрак», — ничего не выдавали. Ушёл тихо, без жертв, что вселяло некую надежду на сознательность этого парня. Ну, конечно, не совсем без жертв. Бойцам, которые несли вахту в медицинском центре, досталось неслабо, но все относительно целы. Про Капитана и говорить нечего, на том, как на собаке, всё заживает. Хотя всё-таки странно, что Солдат не среагировал на Роджерса, ведь насколько Старк знал, именно моська блондинчика заставила сознание Барнса проснуться и взбрыкнуть, остановить Зимнего. Разломанное в хлам дорогостоящее оборудование, пробитые стены, выбитые окна и вынесенные капитально двери — такие мелочи, про них можно и не упоминать.  
  
      Кстати, мудила, который руководил ходом выполнения процедуры, тоже остался жив, но в стеночку его всё-таки впечатали, ибо заслужил. Ещё легко отделался, думал Тони, потому что, блядь, это не детская игра «Операция», где нет никаких последствий, если задеть инструментами не то место на манекене. Очень точная и капризная калибровка, ошибиться на какую-то сотую миллиметра, и всё, будет затронут не тот участок гиппокампа, а дальше пиши пропало, вместо плюшевого мишки Барни придёт раздраконенный полярный медведь. Что, собственно, и произошло.  
  
      План был очень прост: попробовать призвать к здравому смыслу, усадить в вертолёт, доставить на базу, а не получится — вырубить и всё остальное в той же последовательности. Как договариваться с человеком не в себе, Тони представлял слабо, переговорщиком он никогда не являлся. Но попробовать определённо стоило. Если триггеры не были задействованы напрямую, была вероятность того, что это и не совсем Зимний Солдат, то есть границу двух личностей стёрли на какую-то часть, что запустило процесс слияния. Во всяком случае на это намекали переломанные руки агентов, а не их шеи. Какой же бешеный коктейль и сумбур творится тогда в голове парня, было страшно предположить. К счастью, времени на предположения не осталось, Старк прибыл на территорию завода.  
  
      Да, везёт Тони на знакомства с личностями, у которых есть весьма скверное альтер эго. Зайка Беннер, Снежная Королева, Леголаса тоже можно отнести к этой душевной компании. Какая-то подозрительная закономерность, и у всех фамилии начинаются на «Б». А если без шуток, то некое чувство дежавю мельтешило где-то в подкорке, смутно напоминая о похожей ситуации. Пустующий объект, затишье, как перед бурей, и Железный Человек, который идёт помогать суперсолдату. Да, было такое, правда, исход вышел так себе. Старк не позволил панике завладеть собой, тряхнул головой и подлетел к полуразрушенному цеху, в котором, по подсказке Пятницы, и находился Барнс. Тони не таился намеренно, чтобы Зимний знал, что его убежище раскрыто, а уединение нарушено. Даже если попытается скрыться, далеко ему не уйти. Видимо, Солдат пришёл к такому же выводу, что бежать смысла нет, потому и встретил Железного Человека в боевой угрожающей стойке, но не спешил нападать. Уже что-то.  
  
      Даже без всей своей боевой атрибутики, снаряжения и тактического костюма Солдат смотрелся опасно и весьма внушительно. Одет тот был довольно просто: какая-то серая не то куртка, не то толстовка, тёмно-зелёная футболка, синие джинсы, чёрные кроссовки, на руках кожаные перчатки. Волосы, собранные в хвост, не закрывали молодое лицо с лёгкой щетиной, обрамлённое неаккуратно выбившимися прядями. Встретишь такого в толпе — от обычного парня из Бруклина или любого другого района и не отличишь. Но вот взгляд. Зимний смотрел цепко, оценивающе, анализируя информацию, подбирая нужную тактику и манёвр. Острый, холодный, пробирающий до костей, хищный, расчётливый. И цвет, что закалённая сталь. Совершенный суперсолдат, лишённый эмоций, незнающий страха и жалости, выносливый, ничто не отвлекает его от цели. Молитесь, чтобы его прицел никогда не был направлен в вашу сторону, в ином случае на мольбы у вас останется не больше секунды.  
  
      Гидра сотворила уникальное живое оружие, которое исправно служило ей на протяжение десятилетий. Но что он будет делать, если обрубить цепи? Если нет приказа или цели, то что? Есть ли у самого Зимнего Солдата какие-то желания? Чего он хочет? В Берлине Барнс после разговора с Земо пытался уйти, эффектно, надо отметить, но куда и зачем? Возможно, вскоре Старк получит ответы на свои вопросы.  
  
      С оружием Тони умел обращаться, он его создавал, продавал, уничтожал. Он и себя, по сути, превратил в смертоносную ракету, способную разнести Землю ко всем чертям. Отлично, сошлись два одиночества: холодный и термоядерный, человек из прошлого и человек будущего, сила и знание, тот, кто не помнит и тот, кто хочет забыть.  
  
      Самым важным сейчас было — не сорвать предохранители. Старк убрал шлем, открывая лицо, Солдат даже не шелохнулся, продолжая внимательно следить за человеком в броне. Ни тени узнаваемости на лице. Ну что ж, нужно как-то начинать эту светскую беседу. Прикинув, что расстояние между ними приличное, и если Барнс ломанётся на него, Старк успеет принять меры, пары секунд должно хватить, и вооружён тот не был, Пятнице в этом вопросе Тони доверял, потому покинул броню, оставляя Марка за своей спиной. Для убедительности он продемонстрировал свою безоружность, руки держал приподнятыми на уровне груди. Солдат жест оценил, встал ровно, но не отрывал взгляд, улавливал каждое движение.  
  
— Я с миром! Как дела, Барнс? — тот нахмурился и в ответ промолчал. — Хорошее местечко, спасибо за наводку, выкуплю, построю жилой квартал, — Тони старался говорить как можно более непринуждённо. — Что думаешь?  
  
— Я видел тебя раньше, — его голос звучал хрипло, обрывисто.  
  
— Да, приятель, мы пару раз встречались. Ну и меня, такого обаяшку, невозможно забыть, — в подтверждение продемонстрировал свою ослепительную улыбку.  
  
— Нет… фотография, ты был на фотографии, — нахмурился ещё больше, будто ему было больно или неприятно говорить. — Она выпала из пиджака цели, отвлёкся на три секунды на неё. Ты был моложе, без щегольской бородки. Красивый. Кто ты?  
  
      «Цель». У Тони перехватило дыхание, руки затряслись. О боги! Если Барнс продолжит, дальнейших откровений Старк просто не выдержит. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы сообразить, из чьего пиджака могла выпасть фотография Тони, и кто был заданием Зимнего. Удержать самообладание стоило нечеловеческих усилий. Уже было столько размышлений на тему Солдата, его вины во всём и прочих умозаключений, что было бы просто обидно сейчас положить на них болт. Железный Человек пришёл не за вендеттой.  
  
— Тони, меня зовут Тони, — откашлявшись, назвался Старк. — Как к тебе обращаться?  
  
— Солдат, но я не рядовой… сержант.  
  
— Хорошо, сержант. Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс или, может быть, Баки, о чём-нибудь тебе говорит?  
  
— Нет. Почему ты назвал меня Барнсом?  
  
— Видимо, ошибся. Помнишь, что было до того, как пришёл сюда?  
  
— Проснулся, приказа не было, мне не понравилось то место, и я ушёл. Нет задания, нет миссии, до ближайшей базы ещё далеко, но я не знаю, зачем мне туда, не хочу. Ты куратор?  
  
      Вот так просто, взял и ушёл. С оценкой своих действий явно Барнс не заморачивается. Ну подумаешь этаж разнёс к хуям, два десятка военных не самых простых отправил отдыхать, так ещё и американское достояние разукрасил, добавил побольше синего, а то, видимо, не хватало Роджерсу этого чудесного оттенка. В целом говорит вроде разумно, убивать не спешит, драку не затевает, значит, Тони не ошибся, всё-таки не полное перевоплощение.  
  
      Они будто играли в пинг-понг, и мячик нужно было отбивать Старку. У Зимнего логика весьма странная, но, возможно, это сыграет ему на руку.  
  
— Не совсем, но я пришёл помочь тебе, — Тони говорил спокойно, ровно, не повышая голоса. — Здесь, безусловно, мило, но давай вернёмся к цивилизации. Обсудим, куда бы ты хотел пойти.  
  
      Где-то в отдалении за дырявыми стенами этого помещения послышался шум приближающегося вертолёта. Всё чётко по графику, только вот Тони думал, что управится быстрее. Но применение силы он отложил на самый крайний случай. Ситуация, казалось бы, была под контролем. А куда Старку спешить? Свидания у него сегодня не было назначено.  
  
— Ты… я стрелял в тебя, — заявил Солдат и вновь вцепился взглядом в Старка. — Почему? Ты же не цель. Зачем я стрелял в тебя, Тони?  
  
      Хороший вопрос, если бы ещё Старк знал, что на него ответить, точнее что будет правильнее ответить в текущей ситуации.  
  
— У нас были разногласия, — решился так обозначить весь происходивший в Берлине пиздец. — Но всё в порядке, я даже тебе руку восстановил, помнишь это?  
  
— Нет. Она другая, не как раньше, слушается лучше, — продемонстрировал несколько плавных движений бионической рукой, а затем настороженно спросил, сжимая кулаки. — Ты техник из Гидры?  
  
— Могу и обидеться, сержант. К Гидре отношения не имею, но я механик.  
  
— Это хорошо, мне там не нравилось.  
  
      И никому бы не понравилось. Но было странно. За всё время их, так сказать, знакомства они и парой слов не обмолвились. А сейчас ведут диалог, который чем-то смахивает на дуэль, наверное, разделяющим их расстоянием и прицельным взглядом напротив, секундантов только не хватает, хотя у Тони-то есть Марк. Лавочку пора было сворачивать, потому как Барнса нужно вернуть и показать нормальному медику, который сможет оценить масштаб трагедии. Следующее действо подтолкнуло Старка форсировать события. Солдат как-то отчаянно зарычал, упал на одно колено, бионику всадил в пол с такой силой, что основательно его пробил.  
  
— Там, — вжимая пальцы обеих рук в голову, завыл Барнс, зажмурившись, — так болит, горит, плавится. Я привык, что больно, но это больше невыносимо, слишком. Всё рушится, падает и падает, и я лечу следом в какую-то пропасть. Кровь, много крови, она льётся, сочится отовсюду. А ещё холод, странный, не такой, как обычно, это тоже больно. Почему? Кажется, я сломался.  
  
— Я могу починить, — без заминки ответил Старк, он предполагал, что мешанина в голове принесёт дискомфорт, но парню сейчас было гораздо хуже. — Пойдём со мной, тебе точно понравится моя база, а там мы разберёмся с остальным, — сделал несколько небольших шагов к нему, остановился, по-прежнему держа руки перед собой. — Позволишь помочь? — неуверенного кивка хватило. — Солдат, только не буянь, я не наврежу.  
  
      Мигом влетев в броню, Тони потребовалась всего пара секунд, чтобы оказаться рядом и поднять Барнса на ноги. Железный Человек подставил плечо в качестве опоры, Солдат встряхнулся, собираясь, и, кажется, уже был готов идти самостоятельно. Но не тут то было, он на полушаге начал оседать, Старк успел перехватить, удержать от падения.  
  
— Спаси… спаси его… пожалуйста, помоги ему, — Тони еле расслышал невнятный лепет Барнса.  
  
— Обязательно, всех спасём, — уверил того Старк. — Только сначала тебя в тонус приведём, и сразу спасём.  
  
— Не меня, его… сержант Барнс… три, два, пять…  
  
      По всему выходило, что ситуация хуже некуда. Тони подхватил парня под колени и поднял на руки эту пушинку весом с центнер. А тот всё продолжал нашёптывать последовательный набор цифр, словно мантру какую-то. Старк знал, что они значат. Личный номер, который долгое время был единственным спасением человека, попавшего в скользкие щупальца Гидры. О, эти ублюдки вели видеохронику, наследие для следующего поколения конченых мразей, чтобы труды не пропали даром, и шедевр их извращённого гения всё-таки пробудился. В каждом своём чудовищном эксперименте они ломали, резали, вырывали, убивали личность, чтобы дать жизнь Зимнему Солдату. А Барнс держался, не сдавался до последнего. Боги! Тони ещё не видел никого, кто бы обладал такой силой воли. Сквозь крики, вой и стоны, сжатые зубы, и даже не издавая ни звука, когда голос был сорван, лишь шевеля губами, на протяжении многих лет он упрямо повторял одну и ту же фразу, какой бы вопрос ему не задали.  
  
      И то, что происходило сейчас… Солдат просил спасти сержанта Барнса? Хотел не поглотить, не задушить, не завладеть телом, стать полноправным и единственным хозяином, а спасти? Безумие какое-то! А как помочь, как спасти? На ум приходило только одно. Повторно провести процедуру электромагнитного воздействия, скорректированную под текущее состояние. Физически он был в норме, но сгорал изнутри. Старк отдал распоряжение Пятнице готовить лабораторию в башне. Изначальный курс, лежащий на базу Мстителей, был изменён.  
  
      Тони сомневался и боялся навредить ещё больше. Он никогда не стеснялся экспериментировать над собой, использовать до конца не проверенные костюмы и технологии, потому что знал, на что идёт, и осознавал риски, а своим телом и здоровьем он вправе распоряжаться безраздельно и не интересоваться мнением окружающих на этот счёт.  
  
      Мозг человека, по сути, это тот же продвинутый компьютер со схожим набором архитектурных компонентов: центральный процессор, жёсткий диск, материнская плата, звуковая и видеокарты, контроллеры и генераторы. За свою жизнь Старк создал не одну программу, чего стоит искусственный интеллект, который превосходит человеческий, и принцип исправления некорректного кода он тоже знал отлично. Не углубляясь в детали, это как воздействие антивируса на троян: найти вредоносного червя, поглотить, поместить в карантин, попробовать вылечить, не получилось — удалить, вернуться в состояние до атаки и сбоя. Но мозг человека более непредсказуем, поэтому Тони и провёл различные варианты симуляций, чтобы предусмотреть максимум сценариев и комбинаций, чтобы вероятность успеха была велика, а провала и непоправимых последствий сокращена до минимума.  
  
      Предусмотреть всё невозможно, как оказалось. Кто ж знал, что какой-то самонадеянный упырь решит использовать творческий, а не логический подход. Почему самого Старка не позвали? Кто, как не создатель, больше всех в курсе того, что может получиться в итоге. Если Роджерс боялся, что Тони может как-то навредить Баки, тогда какого вообще допустил, чтобы кто-то приближался к его драгоценному цветочку со старковской разработкой? Или всё-таки гордость взыграла, кто угодно только не ты, так что ли получается? Бред какой-то, попахивающий старческим маразмом.  
  
      Но думал Тони не об этом. Метающийся в бреду, шепчущий цифры и звание Барнс, и душераздирающие фразы, которые периодически разбавляли их. Старк видел всякое, спасибо Гидре в том числе. Он никогда не был слабаком или чувственной натурой. За годы хитин огрубел, на многие вещи смотришь по-другому. Да, дерьмо случается. Но здесь… сердце просто разрывалось.  
  
_Спаси его._  
  
_Не отдавай меня им._  
  
_Забери… пожалуйста, забери её._  
  
_Боль._  
  
      К возвращению всё было готово в мастерской, а готовность самого Старка всё ещё не перевалила пятидесяти процентную отметку. Но оставлять Барнса в таком состоянии было нельзя, процесс нужно было завершить, исправить предыдущий лаг. Надеяться, что оно как-то само собой рассосётся, было бы очень плохой идеей. Поэтому Тони приказал заткнуться своим внутренним сомнениям, и приступил к закреплению на голове сержанта микро-датчиков, через которые и будут запущены стимулирующие импульсы. Барнса он разместил на кушетке, чем-то отдалённо напоминающей стоматологическое кресло. Никаких ремней или фиксаторов, чтобы усмирить дёргающееся и выгибающееся тело, разумеется, не было. Любителем бондажа Тони определённо не являлся. Поэтому после того, как с датчиками было покончено, а Пятница подтвердила, что калибровка завершена, Старк частично облачился в броню, нацепив рукавицы от костюма. Это позволило зафиксировать пациента.  
  
      Старк медлил, хотя и понимал, что других вариантов нет. Ещё раз внимательно посмотрел на лицо страдающего парня: испарина на лбу и складка между бровей, плотно сомкнутые веки, дрожащие длинные ресницы, сухие губы, бесшумно что-то произносящие.  
  
— Пятница, начинай, — дал отмашку ИскИну. — Следи за показателями.  
  
— Выполняю, босс.  
  
      Когда Пятница отчиталась, что курс электромагнитного воздействия завершён, а жизненные показатели мистера Барнса находятся в норме, Тони отпустил его и отступил на шаг назад. В сознание тот не приходил. Не было криков или метаний, Солдат затих, и если бы не вздымающаяся грудная клетка, можно было подумать, что затея провалилась.  
  
— Ты и раньше говорила, что в норме. Что с ним?  
  
— После воздействия на префронтальную кору, проходящего через гипоталамус, таламус и базальный отдел, была затронута активность работы гистаминовых нейронов…  
  
— Проще, — оборвал Старк, не желая погружаться и разбираться с терминологией.  
  
— Перезагрузка, сэр.  
  
      Рестарт подзатянулся, Тони волновался. Некстати прилетела мыслишка про спящую красавицу и поцелуй любви. Роджерсу, что ли, позвонить? Идея была отброшена в корзину, ведь достоверно неизвестно, кто в итоге проснётся. А когда Старка приподняли над полом, сжимая горло холодным металлом, как в тисках, тот вообще засомневался в своих умственных способностях, потому что где-то всё же просчитался. К счастью, его также быстро и опустили.  
  
— Старк?! — то ли спрашивая, то ли утверждая, выпалил солдат.  
  
— Единственный и неповторимый, — растирая саднящую шею, прошипел Тони. — А вот ты у нас кто?  
  
— Я… я… — запнулся и не сразу нашёлся с ответом. — Баки, — твёрдо, уверенно, однозначно. — Господи! Это я! Я!  
  
— Вот и славненько, — похлопал того по живому плечу. — Я же говорил, что спасём.  
  
— Ты был там, говорил с ним. Почему помог мне?  
  
— Я не бессердечная скотина, как многие думают, утопающего в воде не брошу. Ты как себя чувствуешь сейчас? Необычные ощущения, боли, что-то ещё?  
  
— Не знаю, — прислушался к себе, а затем озвучил ощущения, — нормально, наверное.  
  
— Что ты помнишь?  
  
— Всё.  
  
      Дальнейшая кутерьма была вполне похожа на цирк. Прибывший по сообщению Тони Роджерс, сияющий налитыми фингалами, как разукрашенный клоун, да и просто сияющий от счастья обретения своего Баки; болванчики из ударной группы, которую направили в сопровождение доблестному Капитану; крылатая пташка при костюме, видимо, была прихвачен в качестве моральной поддержки. Старк в общих чертах рассказал о произошедшем, не раскрывая способа, которым был найден дезертир; о том, что Барнс теперь вроде как в себе, но нужно провести полное обследование, чтобы убедиться наверняка; о том, что Пятница уже отправила запросы для оказания соответствующих консультаций светилам нейрохирургии и психологии; и о том, что он был рад всех видеть, но вечеринку пора заканчивать.  
  
— Спасибо, Тони, — напоследок произнёс Баки, выводимый из лаборатории под белы рученьки. — Теперь я помню и не забуду.  
  
      Позже выяснилось, что активация Солдата была не случайностью, а спланированной диверсией. Гидре вновь удалось запустить свои ядовитые щупальца в новую структуру Мстителей. Сука, как проглядели? Непонятно. Чистейшая легенда, ни одного намёка на лояльность или какую-то связь с преступными сообществами, все тесты на благонадёжность пройдены. А с лёгкостью попавшая в руки методика Старка, подтолкнула к активным действиям. Это же какая возможность! Получить в свои лапы Зимнего Солдата, которому не нужны постоянные обнуления и рекалибровки, который всегда будет готов к выполнению приказа. Да только на деле, всё оказалось гораздо сложнее, потому что изначально программа задумывалась для совершенно противоположного. Не хватило шестерёнок и винтиков в голове, чтобы переплюнуть гениального Старка. Теперь шпиону Зимнего не видать, впрочем, как и света белого.  
  
      На самом деле, весь этот кейс серьёзно обдаёт абсурдом и каким-то сюрром. И сразу вспоминается старый анекдот:  
  
— Шеф, у нас дыра в безопасности!  
  
— Слава богу, хоть что-то у нас в безопасности.  
  
      Разумеется, этот инцидент запустил цепочку тщательных проверок, чисток и всего прочего в этом духе. Ну предупреждён, значит, вооружён. Новая волна боевых операций по поиску и ликвидации гидровцев не заставила себя долго ждать. В нескольких Железный Человек тоже принимал участие, но по большей части Тони занимался расшифровкой информации, полученной с изъятых серверов.  
  
      В остальном жизнь продолжила своё течение, как и обычно, по порожистой реке. Капитан Америка вещал одухотворённые речи, призывал всех к сплочённости перед ещё не до конца поверженным врагом и, конечно, был в первых рядах тех, кто рубил головы ослабленной Гидре. Не оставлял своих попыток достучаться до Тони, за что один раз был, буквально, выставлен из лаборатории на базе внушительным пинком под свой упругий зад. А не нужно над душой стоять и лезть со своими неуместными разговорами, когда гений творит! Раньше от задействования Марка в таких ситуациях Старка останавливали ожидаемые горячие объятия и поцелуи, после укоризненных щенячьих глазок. Сейчас любое случайное прикосновение вызывало дрожь, но не ту самую, а холодную, поднимающуюся из глубины души. Поползновения стали реже, но полностью так и не сошли на нет.  
  
      Сержант Барнс был изолирован, в целях безопасности, разумеется. Хотя чьей, не особо понятно, потому что тот был полностью адекватен, соглашался на все необходимые процедуры, обследования и тесты, давал показания на допросах, делился сведениями о бывших работодателях и мучителях. После прохождения всех девяти кругов бюрократического ада было вынесено постановление об оправдании, дееспособности, восстановлении в статусе «живой» и признании всех наград и заслуг офицера армии США и ветерана Второй Мировой войны Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса. Троекратное ура, товарищи! Старк в силу своих нескромных возможностей поспособствовал в ускорении принятия ряда решений по этому делу. После того, что он видел и слышал на заброшенном заводе и по пути в башню, он даже проникся к Зимнему Солдату каким-то уважением, что ли, против Баки он вообще ничего не имел, но Солдат тоже был личностью, причём сильной и самоотверженной.  
  
      Организация Старк Экспо переключила Тони с супергеройской волны на себя. Ежегодно этот проект отбирал у него воистину львиную долю сил и средств. Но Старк не отказывался, не смотря на все трудности. Это была память об отце, дань уважения, которую он уже не мог выразить перед Говардом словами. После первой неудачи в 2010, все последующие проходили без эксцессов и с присущими для Тони Старка шиком, лоском и фейерверками. В этом году он отправил Паркеру персональное приглашение, которое позволяло в любой день на протяжение всего времени проведения выставки посещать абсолютно любые презентации, конференции, секции. И после Тони чуть не лишился слуха, потому что парнишка так восторгался и не мог угомониться, что казалось барабанные перепонки полопаются. А затем на какое-то время был ошарашен историей о том, что спас Питера от сумасшедшего дрона, который принял ребёнка за цель из-за маски Железного Человека.  
  
— Вы герой, мистер Старк. Всегда им были, — подытожил свой рассказ Паркер.  
  
      Видимо, это судьба, по-другому и не объяснить её витиеватые переплетения. Оберегать и защищать этого паренька было поручено Тони кем-то свыше.  
  
      Тем временем ремонт в башне был завершён, больше ничего не напоминало о том, что здесь когда-то размещалась супергеройская команда. И отчего-то Тони передумал её продавать, хотя изначально весьма решительно был настроен на этот счёт. На решение, как ни странно, повлиял Зимний Солдат, который показал, что память, порой, очень дорого стоит. С Барнсом лично они больше не пересекались, но благодаря Пятнице, Старк был в курсе всего, что происходит на базе Мстителей, поэтому знал, что тот решил не бросать службу и после урегулирования всех нюансов примкнул к команде.  
  
      Сержант появился сам на его пороге спустя пару недель после того, как шумиха улеглась. Выпроваживать нежданного гостя Тони не стал и, как радушный хозяин, предложил располагаться поудобнее и напитки на выбор. От алкоголя Баки отказался и предпочёл сладкий чёрный кофе, Старк же не стал отказываться от удовольствия, плеснул себе виски. Затем последовало несколько минут неловкого молчания, а следом Джеймс огорошил его так, что Тони аж поперхнулся.  
  
— Он любил тебя, — глядя прямо в глаза Старка, выдал Барнс.  
  
— Кто? — сквозь слёзы от обжигающего горла напитка прохрипел Тони.  
  
      Ну зашибись! Он, что, отношения пришёл выяснять? Отелло отмороженный, твою мать! Этого ещё Тони не хватало. Роджерс, конечно, молодец, мог бы и не трепаться направо и налево о том, как они кувыркались в постели. Вот где не нужно, так он правдоруб, а где по-настоящему важно и необходимо, молчит, как рыба об лёд. Ну ещё бы, это же Баки! Покаялся, небось, лоб, наверно, расшиб сокрушаясь об измене. А сам до сих пор не угомонился. Следить нужно лучше за своим парнем, сержант Барнс. К Старку претензий быть не может, всё по обоюдному согласию и желанию. Было.  
  
— Зимний Солдат, — без намёка на шутку пояснил Баки.


	4. Chapter 4

      Гидра хотела создать совершенное оружие и с его помощью завоевать мировое господство, поработить человечество, поставить его на колени. Зимний Солдат стал их карающей несокрушимой десницей, несущей хаос и смерть. Агент, который в совершенстве использует навыки разведки и маскировки, лучший тактик и стратег, безупречно владеет холодным оружием, непревзойдённый шпион, меткий стрелок. В добавок ко всему не стареет, не болеет, не знает усталости, имеет запредельный болевой порог, быстрый, ловкий и силён, как Геркулес. Полностью подконтрольный сверхчеловек, идеальный солдат. Они хотели получить бездушную марионетку, которая не имеет своих чувств, мнения, мыслей и воспоминаний. Но в этом они крупно облажались.  
  
      Солдат был скован цепями строгих регламентов, уставов и директив, его сдерживали вбитые в сознание рамки, но и они не всегда могли обуздать его масштабный потенциал. Временами оковы жалобно скрипели и поддавались, позволяя вдохнуть чуть больше кислорода, развести руки в стороны, размяться. Главным было — беспрекословно подчиняться чётким, выверенным до последнего слова, приказам. Он Солдат, а солдаты должны следовать приказам, это логично и вписывается в концепцию его представления о мире. Но те, кто отдавал эти приказы, были всего лишь людьми, временами жалкими и жестокими, трусливыми и глупыми, алчными и слишком самонадеянными, и никогда совершенными. И они ошибались, а Зимний никогда не спускал им этих просчётов.  
  
      Это как укротитель и лев на манеже. Маленький человек ходит вокруг опасного хищника, грозя ему кожаным кнутом, сверху на прочном тросе спускают горящее золотым огнём кольцо. Лев смотрит на этого убогого и размышляет.  
  
       _Голову ему откусить, что ли, а может, разорвать на части? Но после представления кормят тушками каких-то птиц… Чего ты хочешь, человек? Знай, прыгнуть мне не сложно, я делал это много раз. Ты думаешь, что подчинил меня и сделал ласковым котёнком? Глупец! Наивная букашка! Ох, хлыстом по лапе… это больно. Я прыгну, смотри и наслаждайся. Но дальше будет смертельный номер, где ты засунешь голову мне в пасть. Я заслужил твоё доверие, покладисто разжимая челюсти всякий раз. Сегодня будет совсем другое представление, где царь зверей покажет жалкому созданию, кто здесь хозяин, а кто добыча. Да, поужинаю сегодня раньше, приелась что-то мне та дичь. Человек, ты был жесток, но я терпел. Ты доигрался, забыв, что я не просто большая кошка. Я хищник, гроза саванны, её вождь и король в животном царстве. Давай же, подойди поближе. Да ты боишься! Чую, от тебя несёт душным запашком. Шшш, успокойся, всё будет быстро._  
  
      Барабанная дробь, и вместо оваций зал взорвался криком.  
  
      Что всё-таки сдерживает хищника от смертоносного броска на дрессировщика? Ведь он в разы превосходит своего мучителя по силе. Ответ прост, хоть и весьма ужасен. Боль. Условный рефлекс, выработанный, навязанный ему через волю. Делай, как сказано, иначе последует наказание. Разумное существо будет избегать, так сказать, неприятных ощущений. Какова же должна быть по силе эта боль, чтобы заставить подчиниться такого, как Зимний Солдат? Нечеловеческая, чудовищная, острая. Он был рождён ею, привык и научился жить с ней. Зимний не любил боль, но через какое-то время она воспринималась как часть периодического ритуала, за которым следовал покой. Но временами он срывался, как и тот лев, прекрасно зная, что будет после. Солдат ликовал в душе, ломая шею тому, кто его дразнил. Ему не нравились те люди, что окружали его, но необъяснимое «так надо» в голове заставляло покрепче стиснуть зубы, когда его вели на обнуление, терпеть разряды тока, выжигающие мозг.  
  
      Мощное смертоносное оружие всегда берегут, ухаживают, ценят и опасаются, ведь оно может нечаянно выстрелить. Страх. Солдат видел его в каждом, кому волей рока довелось оказаться рядом с ним. Будь то трясущиеся, как осиновый лист врачи, или замкнутые техники, или прожжённые командиры, за плечами которых был не один десяток чьих-то забранных жизней. Все, все они источали позорный страх перед Зимним Солдатом. Сам же Зимний не испытывал подобного. Никогда и ни перед кем. Бояться — быть слабым, а значит, уязвимым. Недопустимо. Почему он не должен был бояться, Зимний Солдат не знал, но был уверен, что обещал кому-то, что себя сломить он не позволит и защитит того, кто оказался недостаточно силён, потому что тот кто-то был ему дорог, как брат, как друг, как часть себя.  
  
      Оружие изначально создавалось человеком для того, чтобы защищать, оберегать, но в итоге по большей части лишь забирает чужие жизни. В руках людей ножи, гранаты, пистолеты, шокеры превращаются в инструмент пыток, мучений и страданий. Оно дарует превосходство, контроль и подчинение, позволяет упиваться своей властью, стать доминантом и заявить: я есть сила, а значит, истина; я есть закон, и я устанавливаю порядок; подчинись или умрёшь. Зимний Солдат был милосердным. Возможно, прозвучало дико, ведь разве такой, как он, может сострадать? Ведь он же бездушная машина, которая исполняет чей-то приказ, не разбираясь в причинах и мотивах. А вдруг цель это чей-то отец или сын, врач или учёный, хороший, добрый человек, который пытается сделать этот мир лучше, избавить его от свихнувшихся психов? И всё же повторюсь, он был милосердным. Солдат никогда не заставлял своих жертв страдать. Точно, чётко, чисто, быстро. Он никогда не наслаждался агонией своей цели, не мучил, не истязал. Причиной смерти не всегда была пуля, в зависимости от обстоятельств и полученного приказа, Зимний Солдат разрабатывал наиболее оптимальный способ, которым выполнит задание. Несчастный случай, крайне редко яд, но опять же, всё происходило быстро. Когда же целью был не человек, или приходилось работать с группой, он не стремился убивать, но инстинкт самосохранения, выживания преобладал.  
  
      «Он нестабилен». Солдат слышал эту фразу много-много раз. Как же он её ненавидел! Но он молчал. Ведь в эти моменты он мог увидеть то, что так тщательно и надёжно оберегал. Мимолётные, скользящие, нечёткие образы. Он спрятал их так глубоко, что, казалось бы, забыл. Картинки из прошлого того другого, весёлого, улыбчивого, молодого, которого он поклялся защищать. Ещё была потрёпанная временем дверь, а за ней маленькая бедная квартирка, и какой-то размытый светлый мальчишка, но взгляд Солдат видел чётко: уверенный и чистый, как ясное голубое небо в погожий день. Зимний спрашивал себя, кто он? А потом всё по новой: процедура, холод, сон, приказ, цель.  
  
Обнуления проводились специально для того, чтобы не позволить мозгу суперсолдата обрести целостность. Его сознание должно быть, что чистый лист бумаги, который они заполнят нужными Гидре речами, лозунгами и приказами. И это на время помогало, прикрывало потаённую дверь, и те картинки и видения отступали. Но памяти Зимнего его эта процедура не лишала. Он помнил каждое своё задание, какой тогда был день недели, вплоть до точного времени. Солдат чётко мог представить облик цели, во что она была одета, а также мелкие детали, например, цвет стен в помещении, из чего была обивка на диване, записка, брошенная на столе, настенные часы с кукушкой, какая музыка играла по радио в автомобиле, цвет глаз водителя, лицо, изображённое на карточке, что выпала случайно из кармана пиджака…  
  
      Солнце. Порой оно светит ярко, но не греет, издевается, обманчиво лаская, а следом ослепляет; а иногда обжигает, сдирая кожу. Коварный золотой кружок! Люди ценят то, что дарует ядро галактики, уже в открытую не поклоняются, но радуются, словно дети, когда сквозь грозовые тучи скользит его косой жёлтый луч. Звезда из космоса никакого восторга у Солдата не вызывала, он воспринимал её, как источник естественного освещения, временами, как помеху и один из факторов, который мог повлиять на исполнение плана, иногда она служила ориентиром. Всё, ни больше ни меньше. Но после декабрьского задания на закате тысячелетия, Зимний однозначно был уверен, что люди ошибались, называя так небесный кругляшок. Потому что та картинка, фотография, точнее юноша на ней, вот кого можно было смело назвать солнцем. Солдату бы хватило и секунды, чтобы отметить мимолётное движение незначительной детали, упавшей наземь, но он смотрел на неё целых три. Тот парень, он улыбался, открыто, искренне, и словно свет исходил откуда-то из глубины его души. Его красивое лицо светилось, притягивало, удерживало взгляд. Кому он даровал свою улыбку? А глаза, его глаза сияли, такие тёплые, добрые, восхищённые. На кого он так смотрел, что нужно сделать, чтобы заслужить такого взгляда? И будь у Солдата чуть больше времени, он обязательно бы нашёл ответы, потому что захотел ощутить всё это на себе. И если бы было допустимо, забрал ту фотографию, но должен был взять только кейс.  
  
      На Зимнего смотрели совсем по-другому. Нервные, скользящие украдкой, опасливые взгляды, или изучающие, безумные, от которых становилось мерзко, некомфортно. И в следующий раз, когда его вновь заперли в криокамере, Зимний Солдат даже не почувствовал холода, потому что его грел образ того удивительного парнишки, который стал для Солдата персональным солнцем, занял место в центре его вселенной. Зимний спал долго, почти десяток лет, и он понимал, что за это время в мире всё сильно изменилось, и тот парень уже стал мужчиной, повзрослел, скорее всего женился, завёл семью, детей и каждый день радовал их своей улыбкой и заботой. Зимний разозлился, когда пришёл к такому выводу. Потому что не он, а кто-то другой заслужил тот тёплый взгляд. Желаний у Солдата было не много, но это… он хотел, жаждал, желал его. Он был уверен, что тот человек совсем другой, уникальный, особенный, отличается от тех людей, с которыми когда-либо встречался Зимний Солдат. И такому бы он служил добровольно, защищал бы, сделал всё, чтобы тот огонёк, точнее яркая звезда, никогда не погас.  
  
      Солдат любил свои ножи и снайперскую винтовку, полностью отдаваться тренировкам и ощущение напряжённости мышц после, а ещё стейки с кровью. Он любил проводить свободное время на базе в компании служебных выдрессированных собак, возможно, из-за их схожести, ведь Зимний тоже был вынужден торчать в этой клетке, потому что была дана команда «место»; или из-за того, что они его не боялись, смотрели преданно, прыгали, радуясь гостю, просили ласки, подставляя шерстяное брюшко или тыкаясь холодным влажным носом в живую ладонь. И теперь хладнокровный киллер обзавёлся ещё одним люблю, только совсем иного толка. Он полюбил человека, которого совсем не знал, ни разу не видел, но очень бы хотел. Солдат мечтал и грезил, что обязательно его найдёт и со временем заслужит и его добрую улыбку, и его согревающий взгляд, и его сердце. Он мало знал о чувствах и прочих розовых соплях, знал, что это по уставу не положено агенту, да только никаким приказам не заткнуть то, что заложено природой или Богом, кому какое объяснение ближе. И у Зимнего где-то должна быть половинка, которая уравновесит, дополнит, сделает целым, правильным.  
  
      Зимний был верным, но не идеям Гидры, и даже не себе. Он был верен тому, кто доверился ему в конце сороковых в застенках гидровской лаборатории на холодном металлическом столе. Именно поэтому Солдат смог отступить, когда Баки умолял его остановиться, кричал, взывал вспомнить, что перед ним друг, не цель, не задание, что эта миссия не должна быть выполнена, пусть она будет единственным поражением, но в то же время, единственным светлым пятном в карьере призрачного убийцы. Он послушался и спас того, за кого просил Баки, несмотря на явный диссонанс и нестыковку с полученным приказом. Его голова разрывалась на части от шума, мелькающих картинок и нестерпимой боли. Устал, как же он устал, словно и не был суперсолдатом никогда. Но его дело сделано, сержант Барнс дальше справится сам. Зимний Солдат ушёл через какое-то время, оставив необходимые навыки и информацию, прихватил с собой ту боль, которую когда-то молил его забрать Баки, и плотно закрыл за собой дверь. Солдат был рад, что не позволил Гидре добраться до него, свою главную миссию он завершил успешно, жаль только, что не успел увидеть своё солнце лично. Да, видимо, Зимний всё-таки не заслужил счастья, это расплата за грехи.  
  
      Вырвали из забвения его бесцеремонно, грубо, жёстко и задали один единственный вопрос. Сопротивляться приказу Солдат не мог. Он рассказал всё о рапорте по засекреченной миссии, которую помнил, пожалуй, лучше всех предыдущих и последующих. Очкарик замешкался со следующим распоряжением, но Зимний не собирался дать тому и шанса его произнести. Приложил он докторишку не сильно, но этого было достаточно, чтобы путь был чист. Хотя на психолога тот был похож, как Солдат на единорога. База явно не принадлежала Гидре, скорее всего правительственный объект, вопрос только в том, какой страны. Нужно было уходить, найти безопасное место и определиться с дальнейшим планом. Находившиеся в здании люди были иного мнения, пришлось пробиваться с боем. Допустимо. Опять тот крепыш блондин, которого нельзя трогать, но перед этим всплыла мысль про незавершённое задание, и качок в кожанке уже летел вниз по шахте лифта. На Зимнего кидались со всех сторон, пытались его остановить. Отряд бойцов, расфуфыренный пижон в костюмчике и странным приспособлением в металлической перчатке, отчаянные дамочки, сильный темнокожий парень с каким-то золотым клыком на шее. Неплохая попытка, но разве это остановит совершенного солдата, у которого есть цель. И когда цель была уже близка, опять появился назойливый здоровяк. Пришлось припугнуть его падающей вертушкой, но тот всё не сдавался, а потом падение, удар, вода и тьма.  
  
      Следующее пробуждение было мягче, но приятных ощущений всё равно не принесло. Быстро осмотревшись по сторонам, Солдат оценил обстановку. Что-то было не так, инстинкты вопили об опасности, велели срочно уходить. Человек в белом халате показался смутно знакомым, сознание ещё находилось в какой-то дымке, поэтому точного имени он сейчас вспомнить не мог. Зимний доверял своему чутью, поэтому незамедлительно приступил к выполнению его призыва. Драться ему было не впервой, раскидал он бойцов достаточно быстро. Капитан Америка вновь встал у него на пути, пришлось подвинуть. Пока двигал, тот на русском всё взывал к каким-то бакам. Зимний особо не стал вникать, мало ли, вдруг, это какой-то код, и просто вырубил его. Выбравшись наружу, легко растворился в толпе, благо одет был неприметно. Солдат пытался сопоставить факты и детали, понять что произошло. Он на задании? Нет, точно нет. Последний приказ он выполнил, рассказал то, о чём его просили, а потом… потом какой-то вакуум. Плохо, надо укрыться, где тихо, суматоха не даёт сосредоточиться. Зимний не привык к такому хаосу в голове, после обнуления была пустота, а затем нужная информация выстраивалась по полочкам. Сейчас всё иначе. Что с ним сделали? Это очередной гидровский эксперимент?  
  
      В качестве средства передвижения Зимний выбрал такси, коих в Нью-Йорке было очень много, жёлтая машина внимания к себе не привлечёт. Одолжив у рассеянного водителя, который собирался перекусить в какой-то кафешке, ключи, Солдат вырвал из авто блок телематики, чтобы не отследили, вырулил на дорогу и влился в движущийся поток. Через пару часов он выбрался из города. Километров через пятьдесят закончился бензин. Пришлось бросить машину. Неизвестно, где ближайшая заправка, да и денег у него при себе не было, хотя это последнее, что могло помешать ему раздобыть бензин. Светиться лишний раз не нужно, опасно, Солдата скорее всего ищут, возможно, в СМИ размещены данные о нём, так что, автостоп, разбой тоже отпадали, дальше пешком. Вдоль трассы идти слишком приметно, поэтому он сошёл с дороги, скрылся в редком леске. И вскоре этот путь привёл его к заброшенной промзоне. Зимнему становилось хуже. Вспышки боли, которые до этого удавалось игнорировать, сейчас были до зубного скрежета настойчивы. Секундные провалы куда-то, крики, снег, голоса. Чёрт, он должен держаться, не сдаваться, сопротивляться, только бы не сломаться, нельзя, нельзя, нельзя… ведь он кому-то обещал.  
  
      Тяжёлые приближающиеся шаги заставили собраться. За ним пришли. Впервые Зимний не был готов к бою, потому что с ним что-то было не так, но он должен был дать отпор. Призвав на помощь все своими умения и таланты, он принял боевую стойку и встретился лицом к лицу с каким-то роботом из металла. Он смотрел на Солдата, но не нападал, и Зимний отвечал тем же. Оказалось, что это костюм, и в нём находился человек. Мужчина резких движений не делал, сказал, что с миром и спросил, как дела у какого-то Барнса. В голове Солдата вновь промелькнула вспышка, а человек всё что-то говорил и говорил.  
  
      Не может быть, это просто невероятно! Это же он! Он! Зимний Солдат узнал в этом привлекательном шатене своё солнце. Он назвал имя. «Тони». Такое красивое, плавное, мягкое. И голос дивный, завораживает, обволакивает каждым звуком и успокаивает, такой глубокий, чистый, и не отдаёт приказы. Тони был старше, изменился, но дело даже не в чертах лица, которых коснулось время.  
  
       _Кто посмел стереть твою настоящую улыбку? Кто украл искорку из глаз? Кто тебя так обидел, что ты заточил себя в броню?_  
  
      Мысль о том, что Гидра сделала всё это с ним, сразу же сформировалась в озвученный вопрос. Но нет, Тони не из Гидры. И Солдат тоже сделал ему больно, потому что не узнал, не сопоставил образ, не анализировал, тогда было важным лишь уйти, вывести из-под удара… Баки. Но, кажется, сокрушать ему долго не придётся.  
  
      Как же больно! Он падал, летел куда-то вниз сквозь водоворот мельтешащих и голосящих кадров, отрезков чьей-то жизни. Чья она была? Не его, точно нет, он бы запомнил. Эти фрагменты были чужими, незнакомыми, цветными. Они очень быстро менялись, не позволяли детально рассмотреть, а потом осталось лишь два цвета: белый снег и багровая кровь. Солдат неисправен, он вышел из строя, сломался. Голос Тони прозвучал ближе, и его словам Зимний поверил. Что бы дальше не случилось, он знал, что ему не навредят.  
  
       _Почини меня, Тони._  
  
      Происходило что-то непоправимое, образы всё прибывали, запутанные, искажённые, пугающие, кричащие, мёртвые. Солдат чувствовал чей-то страх, смешанный с отчаянием и горем. Безысходность, а смерть всё не приходит. Почему он просто не может умереть? Пусть… пусть всё это закончится, нет больше сил терпеть издевательства и пытки. Те люди, они смотрят на него и улыбаются. Им весело, смешно? Уроды, монстры! Невыносимо. За что они так с ним?  
  
       _Никто не услышит, знаю, но молю, пожалуйста, не отдавай меня им. Забери… пожалуйста, забери её… боль._  
  
      Но Зимний услышал.  
  
      Сейчас Баки не кричал. Он стоял за спиной Солдата, как и тогда, когда Зимний впервые вышел вперёд, оттеснив его за барьер, закрыв собой. Преграда пала. Опасности больше нет? Всё сливалось, два разделённых мира сошлись в один. Время пришло, кому-то нужно уходить, две головы у одного тела быть не может. Зимний Солдат понимал, что ему не рады. Нет, не обидно, но немного жаль, он делал всё, что мог. Солдат очень хотел остаться, ведь там, совсем рядом, Тони, который сам нашёл его. Пожалуй, такое бывает только в сказках. Он так много хотел узнать, спросить, сказать, но не мог, не успел. Роковое стечение обстоятельств, Солдат просил спасти сержанта Барнса, зная, что для него самого это будет конец. А самый дорогой для Зимнего Солдата человек никогда не узнает, что тот его любил. Недосказанность убивает, но не в этом суть, Баки он спас, а прийти вовремя к Тони не сумел.  
  
      Последняя мысль Зимнего прозвучала тихо, будто бы кто-то чужой мог её услышать.  
  
       _Прости, что всё так получилось. Я сделал этот выбор, чтобы защитить тебя. Я не смогу забрать их, теперь все воспоминания твои. Береги его, он самое дорогое, что у меня есть._  
  


***

  
  
      Старк всегда умел находить подходящие к обстоятельствам слова. Будь то острота или тонкая, только для ценителей, шутка, заумное высказывание, мудрый совет, и даже пафосная речь. Впервые у Тони Старка не было слов. Никаких. Ни цензурных, ни отборных матерных. Он смотрел на Барнса, который ему открыл не секрет, нет, гораздо больше, душу, и не мог прийти в себя. Уже само начало их разговора изрядно выбило Тони из колеи, но то, что последовало дальше поразило настолько, что лишило дара речи. Старк решился залпом осушить бокал, это хоть как-то должно отрезвить, и не важно, что в стакане были добрых сорок градусов выдержанного односолодового виски. Не полегчало. А сержант, кажется, ещё не закончил.  
  
— До войны я не успел влюбиться. Всё искал ту самую, единственную, перебирал, присматривался, в итоге прослыл дамским угодником и бабником. А потом меня отправили на фронт. И там, сам понимаешь, не до романтики. Холодно, голодно, страшно и кругом смерть. Но иногда хотелось ласки и тепла, человеческого, живого. Никаких дамочек в окопе или казарме, разумеется, не было. А были парни, такие же как я, одинокие, истощённые, вымотанные, которые уже и не помнили, зачем вообще мы все здесь находимся, зачем эта война. Мы убивали, выживали, и когда становилось совсем невмоготу, утешали, делились остатками тепла. Это было грязно, больно, быстро, в спешке, темноте и тишине, чтобы никто не увидел, не услышал, и чтобы для себя была отговорка, будто бы это был какой-то сон, не по-настоящему. Это не было любовью. Безысходность, обречённость, в которой хотелось почувствовать хоть на миг, что ты всё ещё живой. Я не любил войну, ненавидел всем сердцем, потому что она украла, забрала всё хорошее, что во мне было, и сделала убийцей. Я был лучшим снайпером дивизии, и счёт моих жертв, наверное, был близок к тысяче. А потом я попал в ад, это было наше первое знакомство. Лучше бы тогда я умер, и Стив никогда меня не находил. Потому что во второй раз у меня не было надежды, и ад не собирался меня так легко отпускать. Я правда хотел умереть, мне было так плохо, я был совсем один. Я терпел до последнего, насколько хватило духа, но всему есть предел. Святой бы не сдался, но праведником я не был никогда. Зимний — это оборотная сторона медали. Я бы хотел сказать, что всё, что было, это сделал он, что он виноват во всех грехах, смертях, что он выполнял приказы, а я невинная белая овечка, да только это будет ложью. Он был и, наверное, остаётся, всегда будет частью меня. Ты не должен был помогать мне, только не после всего, что было, но ты спас, починил, ты вернул всего меня, сделал цельным. Одним спасибо за такое не расплатиться никогда. Сожалеть о прошлом глупо, мне его не изменить. Он хотел, чтобы ты был счастлив, улыбался, но сделал всё с точностью наоборот. Зимний Солдат безответно влюбился в человека, которому поломал жизнь сам того не зная. Но он… я сожалею о том, что принёс тебе столько горя, ты этого не заслужил. Всё, что когда-либо чувствовал и пережил он, чувствую и я, и никогда не забуду. Ты вправе ненавидеть и требовать отмщения, и от тебя, Тони, я готов принять любой приговор и наказание. Я пришёл не просить прощения, я просто не имею права просить тебя о чём-то, но я хотел, чтобы ты знал всё, всю правду обо мне, о нём… о нас.  
  
      Было много информации, откровений, правды такой, какая она есть, без прикрас. Нечасто со Старком ей делились, очень редкий нынче товар, эксклюзивный и стоит просто баснословных… нет, не денег, усилий. Добиться искренности крайне сложно, люди пропитались фальшью, считая её более пригодной для повседневной жизни, да и в отношении с близкими тоже. Удобно, практично, маска лицемера сидит отлично. Даже гениальный мозг Тони Старка перегрелся от наплыва новых знаний, определённо требовался перерыв, анализ и перезагрузка. Барнс ничего не требовал, не выпрашивал, но оставить его рассказ без внимания Тони не мог. Он пытался подобрать то, что выразило бы его позицию, мнение насчёт всего, и это было весьма непросто. Ещё и Пятница бестактно вклинилась, вещая о каком-то срочном сообщении. Старк её слушать был не готов, сбивала с мысли, пришлось включить режим «без звука».  
  
— Не будет приговора, Барнс, как и наказания. Это выходит за рамки моей компетенции. Я много времени потратил, разбираясь в себе, пытался и тебя понять. Выходило по-разному, не всегда успешно. Меня кидало то в состояние Халкбастера — ломать, крушить, то в преподобного — простить и отпустить грехи. Я не обвиняю тебя, уже не обвиняю, в том, что произошло с моей семьёй. И изменить ничего нельзя, тут ты прав, они мертвы, а мы живы. Ты не заслужил того ада, в котором провёл почти семь десятков лет. Странная штука эта судьба…  
  
      Договорить ему помешала выбитая вместе с частью стены дверь и влетевший в гостиную никто иной как Стивен Роджерс, тут же получивший первое место в конкурсе эффектных, но неуместных появлений. Чем не угодил ему классический способ вежливого визита в гости, ну там позвонить или постучать — пока это оставалось загадкой. Барнс на рефлексах подорвался, тут же заслонил собой вскочившего на ноги Тони.  
  
— Твою же мать, кэп! Ты что творишь? — закричал взбешённый Старк, обходя Баки. — Пятница!  
  
— Я пыталась вас предупредить, босс.  
  
— Пыталась она! — огрызнулся в ответ Тони и переключился на Роджерса. — Последние мозги потерял? Блядь, я же только ремонт закончил!  
  
— Стив, серьёзно, в чём дело? — разделяя негодование хозяина дома, добавил Джеймс.  
  
      Роджерс несколько раз изменился в лице. Уверенность и решительность сошли мгновенно, замешательство, смятение, озадаченность и, кажется, вина пришли им на смену. Адресом что ли ошибся? Или не ожидал застать мирные переговоры? Чего вообще припёрся?  
  
— Баки, мне сказали, что ты отправился в башню. Я звонил, и никто не отвечал, и я подумал, что Тони, что вы…  
  
— Что я что? — перебив Стива, выплюнул Старк. — Давай, договаривай! Поубиваем друг друга? Ну и кого спасать пришёл, благородный рыцарь?  
  
      Ответить Капитану, видимо, было не суждено той самой штукой, о которой говорил Тони. Какая-то клейкая субстанция запечатала ему рот, а следом ещё несколько полупрозрачных нитей приклеились к ногам американского достояния, рывок, и не ожидавший подвоха суперсолдат оказался лежащим лицом в пол. Барнс и Старк замерли в ступоре, пытаясь осознать только что произошедшее. Человек Паук, точнее сейчас будет сказать юный Питер Паркер, потому что одет он был, как обычный подросток, висел на потолке головой вниз, а нити паутины, коварно уложившей Роджерса, тянулись к запястьям обеих его рук.  
  
— Питер! Немедленно спускайся! — первым опомнился Старк. — Это что за фокусы?  
  
— Мистер Старк, — парнишка спрыгнул, ловко приземлившись на ноги, — я подумал, что Капитан вам угрожает, решил действовать на опережение.  
  
— Отставить спасательную операцию. Что ты здесь делаешь вообще? И с чего бы кэпу угрожать мне?  
  
— Карен сказала, что вы дома, вот я и решил зайти. И ещё она говорила, вы только не сердитесь, мистер Старк, что вы чуть не умерли, после того, как Капитан Америка сломал ваш костюм.  
  
— Пятница! — взревел Тони.  
  
— Что значит, чуть не умер? — о, а это одновременно выкрикнули Барнс и уже поднявшийся Роджерс.  
  
      Ну всё, достаточно! Это превращается в какой-то дешёвенький ситком. День был длинным, вечер ещё длиннее и насыщеннее на события и эмоции, а Тони Старку не восемнадцать лет.  
  
— Так, всем слушать сюда! Ты, ребёнок, идёшь в свою комнату, думать над поведением, — Старк громогласно объявил своё решение.  
  
— Но, мистер Старк… — попытался что-то сказать Питер.  
  
— Не перебивай, когда я говорю. Вон та дверь, — махнул куда-то влево за своей спиной, — дальше Пятница покажет.  
  
      Мальчишка беспрекословно поплёлся в указанном направлении.  
  
— Ты, рыжая, разберись с протоколами безопасности своих же подчинённых! Ну и дорогу малышу покажи.  
  
— Принято, босс.  
  
— Ремонтную бригаду вызови!  
  
      И в комнате их осталось трое. Суперсолдаты выжидающе смотрели на Тони, которому было явно не до разъяснений не вовремя и не к месту всплывшей детали.  
  
— Роджерс, на выход. Барнс, нас грубо прервали, но проследи за своим милым другом, чтобы не натворил по дороге на базу вот таких, — качнув головой в сторону снесённой двери, — капитанских дел.  
  
      Возражения конечно были, но Старк был непреклонен, выпроводил бравых парней за дверь, ну то есть то, что от неё осталось. Тони налил себе ещё виски, крутил стакан в руке, следил, как плещется янтарная жидкость в стекле. Спустя четверть часа закончил залипать на гипнотические отблески и переливы, поставил бокал на столик, так и не пригубив. Нужно было хорошенько всё обдумать, трезво, здраво. Выяснить, что наплела Питеру дочерняя программа Пятницы и поговорить с карапузом, потому что, кажется, тот что-то себе напридумывал, а неверные выводы надо обрубать на корню. Погром и беспорядок, ну это лечится легко. А ещё был Зимний Барнс, который будто новую планету сегодня открыл для Тони Старка.


	5. Chapter 5

      Изменившийся интерьер, новая мебель и другой цвет стен всё равно не избавляли от воспоминаний, да и не в этом была цель преобразований. Обновление. Башня Старка — это ещё одно детище, созданное Тони, большой дом для большой семьи. Мстители стали таковой, и он радушно открыл для них двери, подпустил настолько близко, что и усилий особо прилагать не надо, чтобы дотянуться и ударить побольнее. Как там говорится? В семье не без урода? Да, точно, очень верное высказывание. В каждой ячейке общества есть такая белая ворона. И этой самой вороной в команде был Старк. Его редко кто слушал, не воспринимали всерьёз, потому что видели шута и балагура, который любой бой называл вечеринкой, всё время ёрничал, отпускал свои колкие комментарии, и мог вывести из себя любого, особо не напрягаясь. Как взятый из приюта бунтарь-подросток, который щетинится, недоверчиво посматривает, огрызается и скалится. То, что эта заноза в заднице обеспечивала всю команду и Щ.И.Т. необходимым оборудованием, постоянно совершенствовала оборонные и наступательные ресурсы, реально не щадя себя, сутки напролёт просиживала в лаборатории, всю душу вкладывала, искренне желая сделать жизнь команды проще — на это, видимо, внимания никто не обращал. Дают — бери, грех отказываться от подарков судьбы, а благодарить, ну чего уж там, незачем лишний раз сотрясать воздух, да и не просили же, сам ведь вызвался.  
  
      Даже Стив, с которым курс на сближение стремительно пошёл после событий в Нью-Йорке, не всегда был на стороне Тони. Капитан, как командир, старался пресекать стычки, рассуждать здраво и принимать верные решения, но и он далеко не всегда мог заглянуть вперёд и увидеть то, что видел Старк, озвучивая тот или иной вывод, предлагая определённую стратегию. Стив очень хорошо узнал Тони за это время, больше, чем кто-либо, но понимать… понять он его не смог, не захотел или просто не стремился. Роджерс был хорошим парнем, доблестным воином, зубодробительно правильным, нравственным, ценил честь и отвагу. Он прошёл войну, спас множество жизней, обладал всеми необходимыми качествами лидера, и действительно был героем, но вот жизненного опыта у него было недостаточно. С биологической точки зрения его возраст был под сотню, но на деле ему было не больше тридцати. Важное дополнение, возраст не всегда определяет взрослость человека, и примеров, доказывающих это, найдётся более чем достаточно. Приобретённые с годами знания позволяют стать мудрее, где нужно проявить гибкость, или наоборот настойчивость, где-то отступить, что не значит сдаться. Ну что с него взять, солдафон, вояка, прёт, как танк, напролом. Стивен Роджерс отступать не умел, впрочем, как и Капитан Америка, что и на поле боя, и в жизни далеко не всегда является верной стратегией. Он настойчиво добивался Старка, целенаправленно пробираясь под кожу, разламывая огрубевший панцирь, он терпеливо окутывал его собой, и также неотступно удалился, не желая искать компромиссы. Раньше за такую упёртость Тони хотелось временами дать ему по зубам или жёстко заткнуть поцелуем, только чтобы молчал; а сейчас не хотелось ничего, только чтобы двери больше не выбивал, да на глаза не попадался. Безразличие — это тоже чувство, выражающее, порой, гораздо больше, чем открытая ненависть или безумная одержимость.  
  
      Всё, что Тони пытается построить, кто-то обязательно стремится разрушить. Где, мать его, справедливость? А нет её, не завезли, как хлеб в сельскую лавку, или прохлаждается в какой-то другой вселенной. Поэтому оставалось опустить забрало, сжать кулаки, и вперёд, покорять очередную высоту. Всё происходящее в жизни Старка было однозначным посылом к эволюции, самосовершенствованию. Добиваться прогресса, развиваться, никогда не стоять на месте, иначе накроет так, что мало не покажется, затянет в пучину отчаяния, и уже будет не выбраться оттуда никогда. Тони так много раз был придавлен тяжким грузом ответственности и вины к самому дну, он захлёбывался, задыхался, но каждый из них, превозмогая боль, разбирал завалы и успевал вынырнуть на поверхность до того, как запас воздуха не кончился в лёгких. Последний такой подъём стоил ему очень дорого, потому что в душу нагадили, и никакие системы очищения, фильтрации и вентиляции не справлялись с тем зловонием, которым пропиталась когда-то цветущая, чистая, яркая сущность. Пришлось поместить её под вечный карантин, чтобы не дать распространиться заразе по организму. Особо расстраиваться не было смысла, показывать кому-то такое убожество не хотелось, да и никто в здравом уме не захочет смотреть на такую жуть.  
  
      А в настоящем, дом, построенный Тони, был закрыт от большинства бывших обитателей. Но над системой безопасности, видимо, стоило ещё поработать, чтобы всякие блондины в звездно-полосатых купальниках с фрисби подмышкой не забегали на огонёк. С рыжими не сложилось, блондинки тоже что-то не порадовали, может, с брюнеткой замутить? Ладно, лирика это всё. Старка сейчас больше волновал Паркер, который был отправлен думать над своим поведением и заодно знакомиться с комнатой, которую Тони обустроил специально для него. Однозначного ответа не было на вопрос, почему миллиардер сам разрабатывал дизайн, монтировал и встраивал различные технологичные приблуды в помещение под названием «Spider’s room». Более точно выражала его намерения, наверное, вот такая формулировка: Тони хотел показать, что у Питера есть место, куда тот всегда сможет прийти, если будет трудно, когда будет нужна поддержка или наоборот уединение, что ему всегда рады, и он не просто бестактный вторженец, а имеет полное право здесь находиться.  
  
      Когда Старк вошёл в паучье логово, разумеется, никакого философствующего и задумчивого мальчика он там не обнаружил. Парнишка с горящими глазами рассматривал, видимо, не такую уж и секретную секцию, за дверями которой скрывался новый усовершенствованный костюм Человека Паука. Он осторожно тянул руки к обманчиво тонкой синтетической ткани, но всё не решался дотронуться, будто боялся запачкать или помять. Паркер не сразу заметил появление Тони, поэтому мужчина успел застать эту немую сцену поклонения его творению. А когда пацан обнаружил, что его застукали, виновато потупил свои восторженные глазки и попытался оправдаться, что не хотел, оно само как-то открылось. Старк от души улыбнулся, наблюдая за такой забавной реакцией, а затем поинтересовался, понравилась ли карапузу комната. И ответ не заставил себя долго ждать. Как могло не понравиться вот это всё? Просторная, светлая, с огромными панорамными окнами от пола и до потолка, поделённая на зоны для работы, отдыха и сна, оборудованные по последнему слову техники, удобства и комфорта. Минимализм и хай-тек сочетались просто превосходно. Стекло, металл и свет. Это сложно было назвать комнатой, скорее это была полноценная отдельная квартира, потому что было ещё несколько дверей, куда паучок не успел заглянуть. А какой вид открывается! Весь город, как на ладони. Паркер о таком даже мечтать не мог, и на всякий случай решил уточнить, действительно ли всё это для него, и что он может время от времени здесь зависать. А получив подтверждение, продемонстрировал свои фантастические акробатические способности, сделав сальто назад с громким радостным воплем.  
  
      Паучок расспрашивал о свойствах и функциях тех или иных приспособлений, но постоянно бросал взгляд на костюм, что не укрылось от внимания Старка. Конечно, парень хотел его опробовать, и Тони не собирался возражать, но вначале им нужно было прояснить один момент. Обзорная экскурсия завершилась в районе лаунжа с огромным диваном, а то, что висело на стене напротив, смело можно было назвать кинотеатром. Старк сел на диван вполоборота, подогнув одну ногу под себя, подпёр голову рукой и кивком предложил Питеру присоединиться. Ругать паучка за любознательность он не собирался, да и за то, что влез куда не нужно тоже, Тони и сам частенько грешил подобным. Но если пацан обозлился на Роджерса, это могло повлиять на будущую работу Паука в команде, а эмоции в таком важном деле лишние, проверено на горьком личном опыте. Меньше всего Старк хотел впутывать хоть кого-то, в особенности карапуза, в свои контры с кэпом, но тот впутался сам.  
  
      Оказалось, что Паркер не совсем безнадёжен в соблазнении представительниц прекрасного пола, потому как по-другому объяснить, с чего вдруг Карен охотно поделилась сведениями о происшествии в российской глубинке, было нельзя. Пятница не могла налажать, она просто не умеет это делать. Питер любил болтать со своей помощницей и в один из таких диалогов спросил: «Почему исчез Капитан Америка?». На что получил исчерпывающий, правда, не во всех красках, ответ, многие детали Карен опустила, но суть мальчик всё же уловил, по-своему. Железный Человек (благородный рыцарь в доспехах) пришёл на помощь другу; у Капитана Америка (здоровяк из Бруклина) тоже был друг — Зимний Солдат (чувак с металлической рукой), который в прошлом сделал ужасную вещь (блин, информация засекречена), огорчившую мистера Старка. Завязалась драка, и Железный Человек был повержен (двое на одного — нечестно!). Без оказания помощи мистер Старк провёл около восьми часов, что привело к значительной кровопотере, переохлаждению, нахождению на грани жизни и смерти. Разумеется, после такого пацан, который на протяжении всей своей сознательной жизни считает Тони Старка, Железного Человека кумиром, образцом для подражания и своим героем, решил что капитан Роджерс пусть и не вселенское зло, но что-то очень близкое к этому. И сегодня выйдя из лифта, увидев разрушенную стену и широкую враждебно настроенную спину Капитана, Питер намеревался не допустить повторения ситуации, уровнять шансы, ведь там ещё был тот, второй, терминатор.  
  
      Тони вынужден был на несколько секунд прикрыть глаза, даже лайт-версия событий подняла тяжёлые воспоминания о том дне. Прогонять демонов он вроде как наловчился, поэтому постарался паузу не затягивать, не уходить в себя. Конечно, Паркер не знал многих деталей, и слава Богу, что не знал; и да, видение это ему было представлено безоговорочно верным ИИ, который в любой ситуации на стороне создателя. Но то, как мальчишка стремительно ринулся в бой, а сейчас с таким сопереживанием рассказывал, искренне недоумевая, что дружбу можно вот так предать, всё это одновременно и утешало, потому что его понимают, переживают за него, заботятся, и огорчало. Старк не хотел никого настраивать против Роджерса, и о своих претензиях к нему кричать на весь мир тоже не собирался. А там была не только политика, но и очень много личного: и ревность, и обида, и ущемлённое «Я», потому что выбрали не его, и разочарование. Тони не мог позволить перенести даже толику этих отголосков в мысли Паркера. И, возможно, Старк лукавил, немного привирал, говоря, что кэп вообще отличный парень, но бывает слегка упрям, впрочем, как и он сам.  
  
— Не суди предвзято, Пит. Никогда. Это поможет избежать многих ошибок. И за меня переживать не надо, это того не стоит. Всё прошло, все живы, все разногласия урегулированы.  
  
— Но это же неправильно, мистер Старк, — не согласился паучок.  
  
— Что именно? — Тони не уловил смысл возражения.  
  
— Ведь он был не прав, поступил подло. А сейчас в школе вновь запустили патриотичные мотивирующие, поучительные ролики с Капитаном, который говорит о долге, чести и терпении. Это же ложь! Как человек, который игнорирует свои же ценности, может учить этому других?  
  
— Не драматизируй. Капитан многое повидал, у него есть чему поучиться. Но никто не совершенен. Мы оба были не правы, так что не забивай себе голову лишним.  
  
      По слегка нахмуренному парнишке было видно, что услышать то он услышал, но остался при своём мнении. Занудствовать Тони не стал и решил отвлечь и себя, и паучка от дальнейшего развития темы.  
  
— Переодевайся, через пять минут жду тебя на крыше, — поднимаясь с дивана, сообщил Старк.  
  
— Зачем? Да и нет у меня другой одежды, — Питер растерялся.  
  
— Ты сейчас издеваешься надо мной? — со смешком спросил Тони. — Пит, ты пялишься на костюм так, что скоро он воспламенится, а Дубины здесь нет. Так что примеряй обновку, и вперёд, оберегать покой мирных граждан.  
  
— А вы?  
  
— А я составлю тебе компанию, — Старк вышел из комнаты, но буквально через секунду заглянул обратно. — Можешь воспользоваться окном, там не больше пяти метров будет.  
  
      Сегодня любимый город может спать спокойно.  
  
      Полёт всегда успокаивал Тони, помогал выбросить всё лишнее из головы и сосредоточиться на главном, поразмышлять над волнующими его вопросами, да и просто отдаться этому чувству полной свободы и независимости. Вот и сейчас, сопроводив Паркера домой после пары часов патрулирования, Старк не спешил возвращаться в башню. Он уже давно не летал просто так, для себя, в удовольствие, что и подзабыл о тех эмоциях и чувствах, которые вызывают шум ветра, облака, звёзды. Это непередаваемо, неповторимо. Это как первый поцелуй, волнующий, чистый, сладкий, которого вначале боишься, потому что не умеешь, а распробовав, ни за что не захочешь остановиться. Потом будет второй, третий, пятидесятый, сотый, но первый ты не забудешь никогда. Тони помнил свой восторг от первого полёта и адреналин, который бурлил тогда в крови, и спустя почти десять лет он не чувствовал перенасыщения, ему было мало.  
  
      Он думал о Барнсе и Зимнем Солдате, пытался уложить и переварить его откровения. Судьба действительно очень странная дама, чувство юмора у неё весьма скверное и никакого такта. То, что в Старка влюблялись многие, секретом ни для кого не было, только любовью назвать это было нельзя. Фанатизм, подхалимаж, скрытые мотивы, ну и Старк просто ходячий секс, невозможно устоять. Лишь однажды он произносил заветные слова, вкладывая в них весь глубокий смысл. Пеппер Тони любил, да и продолжает любить до сих пор. Даже после разрыва она осталась с ним, не как возлюбленная, а как верный друг. Старк иногда ловил себя на мысли, что нужно быть полным идиотом, чтобы упустить такую, она была идеальна во всём. Но она заслуживает счастья, простого, тёплого, человеческого счастья. С Тони просто никогда не бывает, это как курить, сидя на пороховой бочке, в любой момент бомбанёт. И нужно быть ещё большим идиотом, чтобы загубить такую потрясающую, обаятельную, умную, красивую. Тони Старк, как известно, идиотом не был, поэтому смог отпустить, не подвергать опасности.  
  
      С Роджерсом было по-другому. Если Пеппер была гаванью стабильности, то со Стивом было как на войне. Между ними постоянно искрило, что-то взрывалось, высокое напряжение, кровь закипала, потому что было очень горячо. Сколько бы Тони не подкалывал кэпа насчёт его отмороженности, тот никогда не был холодным. Раскалённая лава, которая выжигает все препятствия на своём пути. Так было с самой их первой встречи. Уже тогда Старк не мог отрицать свой интерес к нему, но тогда была Пеппер. И когда ограничивающих факторов не стало, боевые действия вышли на новый уровень, войска обоих фронтов пошли в наступление. Их очередная стычка могла вылиться в жёсткий мордобой, потому что Тони смог таки вывести Роджерса из себя, в тысячный раз стебясь над непорочной невинностью. И когда его яростно, не сдерживая силы, впечатали в стенку, следующим Старк ожидал удар, который выбьет из него весь дух. Но кто такой Тони Старк, чтобы его ожидания оправдывали?! Стив поцеловал грубо, вымещая весь свой гнев, напористо, кусая губы до крови, толкаясь языком, заставляя подчиниться, отвечать. И дух действительно вышел, ноги подкосились, да только его никто не собирался отпускать. Кэп держал крепко, сжимал хрупкое, по сравнению со своим, тело до синяков, до хруста рёбер. Вот тебе и столетний девственник! Тони уже не пытался сопротивляться, потому что было хорошо, крышесносно, мощно, жарко. Они целовались долго, жадно, и если бы не были в проходном коридоре, всё могло зайти гораздо дальше. Оно и зашло через какое-то время, они миновали точку невозврата. Они стали хорошими друзьями, раскрепощёнными любовниками, надёжными партнёрами, которые могли положиться друг на друга, доверять. Старк был очень близок к тому, чтобы произнести заветные три слова. Но у потока лавы есть ещё одно свойство помимо запредельной температуры, о котором нельзя забывать, она остывает, каменеет. И вот пробиться через затвердевшую доблестную глухую породу не смог даже Железный Человек.  
  
      Воспринимать слова Барнса как злую шутку не получалось. Хотя от человека с его навыками можно ожидать чего угодно. Только смысла в этом никакого. До сегодняшнего вечера Тони воспринимал его как старого-нового бойфренда Роджерса. Из рассказа же он понял, что интима между ними никакого. Крепкая мужская дружба, которая, сука, очень сильно отдаёт подтекстом и светится оттенком лазури. Боже! То, как Барнс говорил о Старке от имени Зимнего Солдата, реально вгоняло в краску. Тони предполагал, что у того было какое-то своё самосознание, иначе бы Зимний просто не смог быть настолько успешным и неуловимым киллером. О чём он никогда не задумывался, так это о том, что Солдат мог испытывать эмоции и даже чувствовать. Ну и разумеется, ему бы никогда в голову не пришла мысль о том, что Зимний Солдат мог влюбиться в девятнадцатилетнюю версию Тони Старка.  
  
      Остановите! Остановите, Тони надо выйти, потому что на этой планете мир сошёл с ума! Отдав команду Пятнице сконцентрировать энергию на ускорителях, Железный Человек предпринял попытку самостоятельно покинуть Землю, рванув на ранее непокорённую высоту.  
  
      Не прокатило, но новый рекорд был поставлен.  
  
      Всё это странно, как-то нереально, дико, не вовремя, и блядь, как с этим всем разбираться?! Потому что, сука, из головы не выкинуть никак. Ведь не послышалось же, ему в любви признались, считай дважды. Зимний Баки и Солдат Барнс. Так и у самого скоро кукушечка скажет «пока» и съедет. На парня Тони не злился, конечно, нельзя сказать, что он рад новому знанию, но не то, чтобы оно его так уж и сильно тяготило. Зимнее альтер эго натворило много нехороших дел, и это очень мягко сказано, но свою позицию Старк уже озвучил. Он долго шёл к такому выводу, копался в старых архивах, изучал засекреченные дела, смотрел военную и гидровские хроники, терзал свою израненную душу, десятки, сотни раз пересматривая запись от 16 декабря 1991 года. И смог принять тот факт, что нельзя обвинять ядерную ракету, которую вместо космоса направили на мирный город. Приказ она себе сама не отдавала, маловероятно, что мечтала, но если бы могла, хотела бы летать, не падать, не умирать, погребая тысячи людей под обломками бетонных зданий. Как оказалось, Зимний мечтал о солнце, не том далёком, а которое увидел на земле. Как такое вообще возможно? Кого-то полюбить заочно? Судьба ещё та сука, извращенка. Вначале Тони Солдата Барнса ненавидел, он не разделял их в принципе. Потом сочувствовал, жалел, затем возникло необъяснимое желание помочь, а не расквитаться, пользуясь моментом. Последним было уважение, потому что при всех обстоятельствах тот оставался верным. А после мир Старка основательно встряхнули, подкинули множество мелких деталей, которые раскрашивали серый паззл. И Тони понял, что до этого он ничегошеньки не знал ни о Солдате, ни о Барнсе.  
  
      Возможно, им стоило бы сблизиться, подружиться? Глядишь через десяток лет шутили, попивая маргариту на пляже, вспоминая прошлые деньки.  
  
      Мозг сразу откликнулся на мелькнувшую мыслишку и смоделировал потенциально возможный диалог.  
  
— А помнишь, как ты пытался убить меня и оторвал руку?  
  
— Конечно. А ты, как убил мою маму?  
  
      Бред.  
  
      Тони начинал злиться, потому что не понимал, во-первых, что от него хотели, вываливая весь этот ценный груз ему на голову; во-вторых, что с этим грузом делать — утилизировать, складировать и хранить или пустить в оборот новые ресурсы. Мда, неразрешимая дилемма, задачка, так сказать, со звёздочкой, а Тони любил трудные задачки.  
  
      На завтра у Старка была запланирована встреча в Вашингтоне с госсекретарём, и по возвращению в башню, после бодрящего и тонизирующего душа, Тони засел в своём кабинете для проверки материалов доклада. Как не крути, а работу то никто не отменял. Связи с общественностью и прочая публичная хрень полностью остались в ведение Старка, хотя официально Мстителей возглавлял амнистированный Роджерс, но почему-то отчёты Росс предпочитал заслушивать именно от миллиардера. Мстил скорее всего таким образом, демонстрируя, что тот у него на коротком поводке. Тони не любил жёсткие рамки, потому что всегда и во всём выходил за грани понимания, возможного и настоящего. Быть подотчётным кому-то, подрываться по щелчку, следовать приказам — всё это было определённо не его. Но получаем мы далеко не всегда то, что хотим. Химере нужен был ошейник, необузданное чудовище опасно, а супергеройская команда превращалась в этого мифического зверя.  
  
      Компанию Тони должна составить агент Романофф, знаменитая Чёрная Вдова. Первоклассная шпионка меньше всех разочаровала, такая тактика с её стороны была вполне ожидаема. Рыжую знатно потрепало, но русские же не сдаются. О, эта дамочка в любой ситуации умела держать лицо. Но когда она пришла к нему в палату, в которой Старк восстанавливался после Сибири, на ней не было лица. Чувствовала ли она себя отчасти виноватой или это был очередной её коронный трюк, Тони так до конца и не разобрался. Верить людям стало ещё труднее. Она знала, знала обо всём и промолчала.  
  
      Работая в СтаркИн под прикрытием, Романофф собирала данные, изучала всю его подноготную и даже сформировала его профайл. И конечно же она не могла не выяснить, во что вылились известия о гибели родителей от несчастного случая на шоссе. Не та официальная версия для прессы и публики, а правда, которой гордиться нельзя. Тони тогда слетел с катушек, он искал справедливости, потому что не верил. Говард, его отец не мог не справиться с управлением, он был считай что профессиональным гонщиком, первоклассным пилотом. Он просто не мог не среагировать. Слушать юного наследника империи Старка никто не захотел, не помогли ни деньги, ни связи, потому что не было никаких улик. Тони изо всех сил стремился докопаться до истины, но все попытки приносили всё тот же неверный результат. Спустя год он сдался, разочаровался в людях, в себе. К чёрту всё! Справедливости не существует, и даже отомстить не получилось. Он заливал горе алкоголем, находясь в наркотическом бреду, искал поддержки совсем не в той компании, устраивая оргии, которым позавидовал бы порочный Содом. Но так он мог не думать, не вспоминать, так было легче. Тони разрушал себя, разваливал компанию. За следующий год не было ни одного прорыва или новой разработки. Он хуями крыл всех, кто пытался вразумить, умолял его собраться и взяться за ум. Закончилось всё передозом и клинической смертью на двадцать семь секунд. Это послужило толчком к тому, чтобы увидеть свою жизнь со стороны, насколько он был жалок и слаб. Это могла быть точка в конце абзаца, эпилог без послесловия, гранитный камень и эпитафия. Тони одумался, прошёл курс реабилитации, слепил новую версию себя из подручных материалов, ржавого металлолома, подчистил там, где наследил, смирился со смертью отца и матери, но не забыл. Поэтому Наташа знала, чего стоило отсутствие правды для Старка.  
  
      У Тони не было сил ругаться на неё, батарея сдохла и не заряжалась. Он не прогнал её, Наташа не ушла. Поддержала инициативу Старка в борьбе за новые поправки, нашла Фьюри, и, по всей видимости, провела с ним когнитивную рекалибровку, потому что тот не очень-то и собирался выходить из подполья. Тони не доверял ей, но они сработались. Романофф тактично не лезла к нему в душу, зная, что уже не сможет подобрать пароль. Старк в ответ не упрекал. До возвращения в башню, он жил на полупустой базе, где обитали остатки Мстителей. В один из вечеров старковского самокопания, Наташа случайно зашла к нему в мастерскую в момент, когда на повторе крутилась та самая запись. Тони сидел на полу, упираясь локтями в колени, пальцы рук мёртвой хваткой вцепились в его волосы. Он был напряжён, подавлен, уязвим. Шпионка ничего не сказала, молча подошла, опустилась рядом, обняла и не позволила смотреть на голографический экран, терзать себя, срывать корки с заживающих ран. Они просидели так порядка получаса, без слов, без слёз, вдвоём. Наверно, после этого случая их отношения стали чуть теплее, немного мягче, но ближе Старк её всё равно не подпускал.  
  
      Утром самолёт был готов к вылету в восемь, но Тони, как и всегда, опаздывал и никогда не парился по этому поводу. Самолёт его, без него не улетят. Наташа уже ждала Старка внутри, когда его величество соизволи таки добраться. Шпионка выглядела шикарно. Она всегда выглядела потрясающе, будь то её агентский прикид, подчёркивающий буквально всё, или изящное тёмно-синее деловое платье, с длинными огненными локонами или прямым каре. Через пару минут после взлёта им принесли кофе и сэндвичи. Разумеется Тони не завтракал, он и не ложился со вчерашней ночи. Сон не шёл, а мыслей было много. Додумался он до того, что по возвращению нужно будет договорить с Барнсом, он ведь, наверное, какого-то ответа ждёт.  
  
      После трапезы Старк и Наташа обсудили будущую стратегию переговоров и возможные слабые места, на которые будет давить Росс. Поправки в любой момент могут отменить, если будет повод. Расслабляться нельзя ни на секунду.  
  


***

  
  
      Всё ли с ним было нормально? Ёбаный свет! Конечно, нет. Это не страх, не паника, это дикий кошмар и вопящий ужас, который одномоментно навалились на него. Баки было невыносимо тяжело, хоть иди головой об стену бейся, да только не поможет это ни на миг.  
  
      После падения хэликэрриеров и полученной свободы он тоже что-то помнил, не всё, но с лихвой хватило, чтобы лишиться сна. Благодаря модифицированному телу его порог выносливости был очень высок, при этом Барнс всё же оставался человеком, а человекам, как известно, нужен покой и отдых. Стоило закрыть глаза и приходил монстр, демонстрировал свои достижения на службе у великой Гидры. Баки бежал, как можно дальше, пытался спрятаться в самой глухой глуши, чтобы его не смогли найти, чтобы вновь не забрали, потому что это никогда не должно повториться. Нет… нет… нет!  
  
      Своё имя он узнал, и то, кем был до того, как стал чудовищем. Вспомнил Стиви — светловолосого доброго мальчишку, который был отважней и храбрее всех на свете. Они были друзьями почти что с самого детства. Баки оберегал его, вытаскивал из передряг и мусорных баков, потому что тот, будучи болезненно хрупким, но бесстрашным, всегда умудрялся встрять в драку, защищая чью-то поруганную честь.  
  
      Свой уход на фронт Барнс тоже помнил.  
  
      Огонь, свист пуль и рёв бомбовых снарядов, тяжёлые рычащие танки, сырые окопы, свою лёжку в лесу под хвойными ветками и точный выстрел между глаз фашиста. Первая жизнь, забранная им лично. Это война, и убивать врага логично. Но не было радости и дикого восторга, издёвки из разряда: «Заслужил, теперь гори в аду, нацистская морда!». Он не такой! Весёлый, задорный парень из Бруклина, временами полный раздолбай, а ещё работяга, трудяга, преданный друг и похититель дамских сердец. И он не убийца! Хотя кого теперь обманывать, у сержанта на руках уже была кровь.  
  
      Как же от этого хотелось убежать! Туда, за океан, домой, в Нью-Йорк, в старую маленькую квартирку, в которой сейчас, сидя в дряхлом кресле, рисует яркими красками единственный оставшийся родной человек, а рядом на трехногой табуретке дымящаяся чашка с травяным чаем, и ноги парнишки укутаны в потрёпанный клетчатый плед. Хорошо, что в призывной комиссии умные люди, малышу Стиви определённо здесь не место, ему нельзя в эту сырость и грязь, он простудится, заболеет, будет кашлять и чихать. А здесь нет лекарств и тёплого пледа, здесь вообще с провизией и удобствами тяжело. И Баки было спокойно, что его друг далеко и никогда не увидит поле боя.  
  
      От войны не убежать, она догоняет, пресекая любое сопротивление, заставляет убивать, выживать, эмоции выжигает, остаётся только раз за разом курок спускать. И с каждым выстрелом в нём что-то внутри замерзает, покрывается коркой колючего льда. Этот холод до костей пробирает, но руки уже не дрожат. Спустя короткое время он стал лучшим снайпером 107-го полка. За эти заслуги судьбой был отправлен прямиком в ад, и он оказался совсем не таким, каким его представляют в литературе. Хотя Данте был прав, когда говорил, что бояться тьмы не нужно, пусть и на вид она кажется тебе страшной. Яркий белый свет — вот что предвещает адские муки.  
  
      Вначале их было пятеро, но вскоре он остался один. Ему кололи какую-то дрянь, которая кислотой обжигала вены, артерии, сосуды, капилляры. Она отравляла кровь, стремилась к сердцу, чтобы завладеть им, поглотить, изменить. Барнса били, резали, топили, прижигали, пускали ток по телу. Он пытался сдерживать рвущийся наружу крик, да только агония была сильнее, а с воплями становилось чуточку легче терпеть. Эти пытки длились, казалось бы, вечно, повторялись изо дня в день. В перерывах, стараясь отвлечься и не забыть, он назло им повторял звание и свой личный номер…  
  
      Чудеса временами всё-таки случаются. За ним пришёл Стив. Он спас друга из вражеского плена. Тут волей-неволей поверишь в Бога, потому что во плоти бы так выглядел архангел или серафим, снизошедший с небес до смертных. Большой, мощный, несокрушимый. Тело сравнялось с силой духа. Баки даже не сразу его узнал, но глаза были всё те же: чистые, ясные, добрые. За такого Стива можно было не волноваться и не переживать, тот ломал танковские пушки, как спички. Малышу из Бруклина больше не нужна была защита. Они сражались вместе, плечом к плечу, прикрывая друг друга, успешно разбивали гидровские базы и заводы. Ревущая команда не знала поражений.  
  
      А потом был поезд, падение, снег, белый шум и Зимний Солдат, который ждёт приказаний.  
  
      Всё это было лишь верхушкой айсберга, малой долей от всей громады, скрывающейся глубоко под водой. Зимний безупречно исполнял свой первый полученный приказ, который для самого Баки был молитвой. И когда Солдат ушёл насовсем, навсегда, все пробелы заполнились, шум исчез, закрытые двери разом открылись.  
  
      Принять себя таким было невозможно. Как он мог призвать эту тварь? Почему не устоял, сдался? Нельзя, нельзя было демона выпускать на волю, а ведь он начал просыпаться ещё в тот момент, когда впервые руки сержанта были омыты кровью. С каждой пулей, метко поразившей цель, Солдат становился сильнее, питаясь страхами и болью. Мороз и холод были его стихией.  
  
      В голове Баки очень тесно переплелись две абсолютно разных истории, две жизни диаметрально противоположные, которые, по сути, принадлежали одному человеку. Оправданий себе он не искал, в этом не было смысла. А кого обвинять? Своё собственное подсознание? Нормальный человек не сможет такое принять…  
  
       _А разве я нормальный?_  
  
      И если бы эти воспоминания были немыми чёрно-белыми, как старое довоенное кино, наверное, можно было бы смириться, отбросить, но все они были живыми, говорящими, пропитанные отголосками чувств и эмоций своих, чужих, его. Стоило отпустить контроль, на секунду отрешиться от реальности, и всё, мозг, будто включал автопилот, направлял его туда, где сам Баки ещё не был. Он снова убивал, был незримой тенью, выполнял приказ, а потом замерзал.  
  
      Когда они укрылись в Ваканде, он видел крио единственным правильным выходом, но Стив не позволил. И Барнс не стал возражать. Друг многим пожертвовал, чтобы его вытащить, и это меньшее, что сержант мог сделать в ответ — остаться. Для Капитана не имела значения загубленная репутация, опала правительств всего мира, в этом Баки был уверен. Но что-то не давало Стиву покоя, хотя он старался и вида не подавать, улыбался, но как-то иначе. Они много времени проводили вместе, вспоминали, говорили. Тоска во взгляде и вечное ожидание звонка на телефон, с которым Роджерс ни на секунду не расставался, говорили сами за себя — ему была нужна поддержка, и скорее всего, не от Баки. Переломанный Джеймс не мог оставить его одного с этими переживаниями, не снова.  
  
      Такого широкого жеста от надменного Старка он не ожидал. Тот протягивал пальмовую ветвь мира им обоим, всем, кто пошёл за Капитаном Америка в этот бой. Баки весьма скептически отнёсся к выходке миллиардера, он хорошо помнил их сражение на базе Гидры. Барнс видел одержимость возмездием, ярость, безумный гнев и боль, которые переполняли Железного Человека в тот момент. И сержант понимал, что миром такое не закончится никогда. Понимал, что на то есть причины и претензии в его адрес обоснованы, и сам бы, наверное, с цепи сорвался, если бы узрел того, кто отнял жизнь у родителей. Сержант ведь и не нападал, лишь защищался. В конечном итоге они вдвоём справились с невменяемым Железным Человеком, ушли без оглядки, сил не было и было как-то паршиво. А после весточки от Старка Стив сразу приободрился, в нём затеплилась… надежда? Он хотел вернуться, а Баки… Баки последует за ним, как и раньше, куда угодно, хоть в акулью пасть, хоть к чёрту на рога.  
  
      А эгоцентрик Старк изменился. Барнс видел его мельком на базе в день их прилёта и пресс-конференции, которая была устроена по случаю воссоединения команды супергероев. Он был в шикарном дорогом костюме, блистал своей улыбкой, толкал пафосные речи, шутил, но вот глаза… глаза надёжно прятал, и напряжён был, что струна. Ему всё это не по нраву, насильно переступил через себя? Зачем? Где жажда мести и праведного гнева? Почему не стремится убивать? Ведь ты же мститель! Давай, скажи какую-нибудь гадость, прояви себя, начни обвинять, угрожать, взорвись, как ядерная бомба, только чтобы чувство вражды и неприязни не перерастало в этот наигранный нейтралитет и напускное спокойствие. Неужели никто этого не видит?  
  
      Влиться в новый ритм было сложно. Но Стив был рядом, помогал, оберегал, как курица наседка, отгоняя всех от своего цыплёнка. Рука, восстановленная Старком, вернула уверенность и ощущения целостности. Ежедневная работа с психологами, дознавателями даже суперсолдата выматывала, оставляла без сил. Они хотели узнать то, что он не помнил, а Барнс ничего не мог с этим поделать, словно был какой-то непробиваемый барьер. Когда команда экспертов заключила, что созданная Тони Старком методика безопасна, и более того, должна сработать, Баки начал сомневаться. А может, не стоит ворошить прошлое, пусть будет так, как есть сейчас. Он многое вспомнил, возможно, этого достаточно? Ведь Солдат был худшим его кошмаром, безжалостным монстром, который украл его жизнь. Но всё-таки сержант согласился на процедуру, позволил вновь себя изучать, чувство тревоги смягчал Стив, который был рядом.  
  
      В лаборатории Старка всё бесповоротно изменилось. Неверие, непонимание, сомнения, испуг, глубокий шок. Не было его и Солдата, на ногах твёрдо стояло неразделённое «Я». Зимний говорил с ним, прощаясь. Кого он просил беречь? Всё было далеко ненормально. Обеспокоенный и взволнованный Старк… нет, Тони стоял перед ним, растирая шею после грубого захвата, и ответ на вопрос нашёлся сразу. Барнс почувствовал, увидел самые сокровенные мысли и мечты Солдата, посвящённые единственному человеку, хотя теперь-то все они принадлежат ему. Они все его, не чужие. Он бы хотел поддаться порыву, воплотить одно из желаний, обнять крепко, благодарить, да только Тони не подпустит, не оценит, не поймёт. Но вместо этого Баки сказал, что с ним всё нормально, и что он помнит всё.  
  
      Его оправдали, реабилитировали, освободили из-под надзора, сделали героем войны, медальку даже вручили. Теперь-то всё хорошо? Увы, нет. Кошмары приходили ночами, Барнс просыпался в холодном липком поту. Худшим был тот, в котором на базе в Сибири он убивал Старка, голыми руками сдирал броню, а затем вырывал сердце из его груди. Он ничего не рассказывал Стиву. Да и как о таком говорить? Самому осознать ещё времени не хватило. Баки продолжал копаться в себе, искал ответы, какую-то подсказку или ключ к разгадке. Выводы напрашивались неутешительные. Зимний и Барнс — единое целое. Обстоятельства требовали принятия решения, кто-то из них был должен рискнуть, тогда Солдат оказался сильнее, подавил, спрятал и направился защищать, в общем пошёл делать то, что умел, и так, как умел. А спустя несколько десятилетий влюбился в глаза и улыбку на фотокарточке, убивая при этом семейную пару в сумерках ночи на тихом пустом шоссе.  
  
      Тони его никогда не простит.  
  
      К Старку тянуло гораздо сильнее, чем магнит приманивает металл. Барнс изучал его, прочёл и просмотрел всё, что смог найти во всемирной паутине, архивах развалившегося Щ.И.Т.а. И что-то не сходилось. Тони превосходный актёр, публика принимает его образ за истину. Но это же маска, да? Не будет такой человек собой рисковать, спасая целый город — так точно не поступает эгоист. Конченный мудак не будет помогать своему врагу, добьёт не заморачиваясь, хладнокровно, и даже глазом не моргнёт. Баки знал, что так повлияло на Старка. Смерть родителей — это было только началом, точкой нового отсчёта, которая задала иное направление вектору. С этого момента Тони Старк искренне не улыбался, выдерживал созданный им самим образ, который помогал пережить боль. Каждый последующий удар судьбы заставлял его укреплять броню. Сибирь сделала его почти совершенным Железным Человеком. И только ли причина в Зимнем Солдате, может быть, было что-то ещё?  
  
      Где-то через месяц, Баки собрался с духом. Себя изводить и дальше было просто невозможно. Сидя на месте, он ничего не добьётся. Поэтому Барнс пришёл к Старку. Его не выгнали, в окно не выбросили, пригласили в гостиную и предложили выпить. Откровенно было неловко. Боги! Сержант не знал с чего лучше начать, поэтому сказал то самое, что крутилось в голове всё это время. Тони подавился, закашлялся, и, кажется, даже заплакал. Да только сказанные Баки слова не растрогали, а оказались просто неожиданностью, и слезам виною был всего лишь виски.  
  
      Старк слушал всё терпеливо, замер в кресле и даже не двигался, а после залпом осушил свой бокал.  
  
      Тони его не обвинял!  
  
      А потом так не вовремя появился Стив, испортив тем самым момент истины. Это не точно, но мог же Баки надеяться, что они со Старком могли наладить общение и стать хотя бы приятелями? Конечно, мог.  
  
      Капитан зашёл громко, вывел хозяина дома из себя, и разозлил своего друга. Спустя несколько минут на потолке появился какой-то странно-знакомый пацан, а Роджерс прилёг отдохнуть. То, что Тони чуть из-за них со Стивом не погиб, ударило очень резко под дых. Вот! Вот почему было тогда паршиво! Нельзя, нельзя было не оборачиваясь уходить, это была ошибка. Железный Человек выгнал их и даже без брони, но Баки ушёл спокойным. Фраза, оброненная Тони, намекала на неоконченный диалог, значит, они ещё продолжат.  
  
      Когда они со Стивом спускались в лифте, друга хотелось, откровенно, взять за грудки и хорошенько встряхнуть. Баки же не маленький мальчик, чтобы носиться за ним и оберегать, скорее наоборот, это он опасен. Но вместо встряски, он попытался ещё раз прояснить ситуацию.  
  
— Стив, иногда я тебя совсем не понимаю. Просто скажи мне, зачем?  
  
— Я волновался за тебя, за Тони. Ты же видел его тогда, всё могло повториться.  
  
— Не повторилось бы. Я не стал бы с ним драться.  
  
— Баки, ты не знаешь Старка, это его бы не остановило.  
  
— Ты понимаешь, что мы говорим о том, чего не было? Не делай так больше, я позову, если мне будет нужна помощь, поверь.  
  
— Зачем ты вообще к нему приходил?  
  
— Хотел ещё раз сказать спасибо.  
  
      Вернувшись на базу, каждый разошёлся по своим комнатам. Настроения не было для дружеских посиделок. Да, Баки Стиву соврал, говорить правду не было смысла. Он сам толком не знал, во что это может вылиться. И не то, чтобы он хотел что-то скрывать, но это было настолько личным, хотелось уберечь от чужих глаз, в том числе и от лучшего друга.  
  
      Утром Баки обнаружил Стива в общей гостиной, спящим на диване, а на полу валялся альбом и несколько карандашей. По всей видимости, тот рисовал прошлой ночью. Кошмары наведываются регулярно не только к Барнсу. Баки хотел пройти мимо, не мешать, но что-то подтолкнуло его к тетради в кожаном переплёте. Сержант бесшумно подошёл, поднял альбом, начал листать, и на каждой странице запечатлён Тони.  
  
      Стив всегда любил рисовать людей, раньше его тетрадки пестрели портретами случайных прохожих. Он никогда не повторялся, бывало, конечно, что и самого Баки просил позировать для отработки навыка, но это… это одержимость, фанатизм, влюблённость?  
  
      Похоже, что тайны своего сердца хочет оберегать не только Баки.


	6. Chapter 6

      Поиметь Тони Старка в разных позах и разных смыслах без преувеличения хотели миллионы. Слишком успешный, чересчур умный, не признаёт авторитеты, самоуверенный, наглый, пробивной, на пятом десятке умудряется выглядеть моложе своих лет, и это при его-то разгульном образе жизни! У Тони Старка всё только самое лучшее! И всё-то ему достаётся легко, без усилий: слава, известность, влияние, деньги, женщины, — аж зубы сводит от зависти, похоти и злости. Светские львицы текут от вида этого завидного холостяка, воротилы бизнеса рвут на себе волосы из-за упущенных контрактов, военные молятся, правительство спит и видит весьма пикантные сны, где Старк в ошейнике и на цепи стоит на коленях подле их ног. Но Энтони Старк оказался крепким орешком, поэтому для всех этих миллионов мечты и мокрые сны по большей части оставались лишь мечтами и фантазиями.  
  
      Таддеус Росс, пользуясь нынешними привилегиями, не отказывал себе в удовольствие выебать мозг миллиардера без прелюдий, смазки и нежности. Американский госсекретарь и почётный, сука, член комиссии ООН, курирующей Мстителей, каждый раз получал какое-то садистское наслаждение, вызывая к себе на ковёр Железного Человека, будто какого-то безвольного раба. Походу, все они там в этом правительстве грязные старые извращенцы!  
  
      На сей раз после заслушанного формального отчёта о деятельности Мстителей темой дня стала Ванда Максимофф. Ну, а кто ещё оставался? К кэпу пока не придраться, вернулся в строй и, как верный супруг, честно отдаёт долг родине, бывало, что и по несколько раз за день. Барнс тоже отпадал, после того, как на весь мир был объявлен героем войны и мучеником гидровского режима, да и мозги ему вправили. На Железного Человека тявкать бесполезно, уже пройденный этап. Тор и Халк вне досягаемости. Был ещё андроид Вижен, но тот полностью лоялен Старку, поэтому не прокатило. Остальные так себе кандидаты в масштабные угрозы, а вот Ванда совсем другое дело. Никому ненужная сиротка, которая добровольно отдалась в руки Гидры, а в недавнем конфликте встала не на ту сторону, общественное мнение до сих пор весьма прохладно отзывалось о ней.  
  
      Госсекретарь вещал о неизведанном потенциале, неконтролируемых способностях, вероятных угрозах жизням мирных граждан и бла-бла-бла. Конечно, Росс припомнил её лояльность Гидре, работу на Альтрона, Лагос и взрыв, который не смогла сдержать молодая ведьма, и требовал сдать девчонку в руки учёных, которые смогут досконально изучить её возможности, найти уязвимые места, чтобы в случае угрозы со стороны Максимофф иметь оружие, которое сможет её остановить. После занудного сорокаминутного трёпа госсекретарь сделал паузу, отпил воды из стакана, ожидая ответа от Старка. А Тони со всей своей серьёзностью и твёрдостью не заставил ждать глубоконеуважаемого чиновника. Невозмутимая Романофф посматривала на Росса своим спокойным убийственным взглядом, в голове прокручивая с десяток способов его весьма болезненной смерти, уже зная, каков будет ответ Железного Человека.  
  
— Вы меня с кем-то перепутали, господин госсекретарь, я не работорговец, и тем более не сутенёр. Мисс Максимофф получила гражданство Соединённых Штатов, а вы только что своим заявлением нарушили с десяток статей Конституции нашей страны о правах и свободах её граждан. Так что, нет, Росс, выкиньте эту идею из своей головы. С Вандой работают лучшие специалисты, проверенные мной лично, которые помогают ей разобраться со своей силой. Вам был доверен сержант Барнс, и что из этого вышло? Полная лажа, вот что! Не лезьте к девчонке, она не угроза.  
  
— Это пока! — зло выплюнул еле сдерживающийся госсекретарь.  
  
— Как и любой из Мстителей. Вы хотели быть в курсе, где находятся ядерные боеголовки? Теперь у вас есть эти сведения. Команда успешно справляется со всеми заданиями, которые ей поручают. Остальное — не ваша забота.  
  
      К своему сожалению аргументов Росс не нашёл, чтобы как-то парировать ответ Старка. Тони наградил госсекретаря свой фирменной самодовольной ухмылкой, напоследок всё-таки не удержавшись от подъёба.  
  
— Соскучитесь — звоните, у меня для вас новенькая мелодия на ожидании, — и ведь не соврал, Пятница подобрала весьма говорящую песенку современной попсовой певички Лили Аллен.  
  
       _Fuck you, fuck you very very much_  
       _Cause we hate what you do…_  
  
      В сопровождении агента Романофф Железный Человек покинул это «Туманное дно», хотя тут скорее подошло бы прилагательное «прогнившее».  
  
      Как же Тони выбешивал этот седовласый вояка! И да, это было взаимно. Но ничего не поделаешь, приходилось мириться с некоторыми сопутствующими неудобствами. Старк по-прежнему не оставлял попыток нарыть компромат и выяснить истинные мотивы Росса, потому что интуиция подсказывала, что тот далеко не так прост, как кажется, и ратует далеко не за благо отчизны.  
  
      После встречи, которая закончилась ближе к вечеру, они с Романофф поужинали в неплохом, на вкус Тони, ресторане, раздали парочку автографов и сделали несколько десятков селфи с поклонниками супергероев. Никуда не денешься, имидж «душа на распашку» нужно было поддерживать. Голова раскалывалась на части. Виной тому парочка суперсолдат, ночь без сна, литры выпитого кофе и бредни Росса.  
  
      На обратном пути все попытки вздремнуть увенчались для Тони полным фиаско. Кофеин, из которого вероятнее всего уже на 80% состояла его кровь, заставлял моторчик интенсивно колотиться в груди, напрочь блокируя выработку мелатонина. Старк извёлся от мигрени, безделья и ограниченного пространства, которое удерживало его деятельную натуру в железной птице, парящей на высоте тысяч километров над землёй. Он пытался себя занять расчётами на старкфоне, разбомбил в пух и прах проект, который хотел протолкнуть передовой отдел разработки СтаркИн, просмотрел почту и даже ответил на чрезвычайно важные письма, помеченные Пятницей, прошёл с десяток уровней в Angry Birds. И всё это за первые пятнадцать минут полёта. Надоело! Скучно! И чего он не взял с собой броню? Ладно, за неимением других развлечений, начал залипать в окно, наблюдая, как белые стальные крылья разрезают пушистые облака, как солнце отражается в глянцевой поверхности. О, а следом неудержимый мозг вернулся к анализу диалога с Россом.  
  
      Вся та заварушка с Беннером и не вполне законные эксперименты по воссозданию сыворотки суперсолдата, тогда ещё генерал военно-воздушных сил США Росс приложил немало усилий, чтобы замять дело и выйти сухим из воды. Люди крайне редко меняются, а такие, как нынешний глава госдепа, определённо нет. Тони уверен, что тот до сих пор не оставил эту идею в покое. Но если речь зашла о Максимофф, то теперь его прельщает ещё и контроль сознания? Опасно.  
  
      После Лагоса Роджерса ждал военный трибунал со всеми вытекающими. Его бы заперли в лучшем случае в Рафте, и тогда у Тедди была бы единственная в своём роде подопытная крыса и ключ к реализации задуманного. Тони пришлось играть грязно, он опустился до гнусного шантажа. Скандал в преддверии выборов Россу был не нужен, ворошение прошлого и выворачивание грязного белья из корзины 2008 года ему было совсем не на руку. Но и оставить инцидент, который прогремел на весь мир, просто так, без последствий было невозможно, поэтому Заковианский договор. Разумный компромисс мировой общественности и выходящих из-под контроля Мстителей. Увы, как показала практика, не для всех.  
  
      Прокол с Земо — за это Тони уцепился мёртвой хваткой. Он был столь необходимым рычагом воздействия на Росса, который позволил Старку протащить поправки и дать возможность Мстителям объединиться. Обрисовывать перспективу, как можно преподнести факт того, что в святая святых, самый надёжный и защищённый госдеп смог проникнуть лидер спецотряда какой-то третьесортной бедствующей страны, и то, как самим Россом была проигнорирована информация о заброшенной базе Гидры, где в состоянии криосна находились ещё пять агентов, ничем не уступающих Зимнему Солдату, отняло много сил и попортило литры крови Старку. В конечном итоге, игру в догонялки по Европе и бойню в Сибири удалось выдать за ликвидацию потенциальной угрозы, а не раскол супергероев и семейные разборки. Слава всем асгардским богам, реальная картина не стала достоянием широкой общественности. Таддеус Росс и до этого имел зуб на Старка, а после ратификации новой версии соглашения, можно было забыть, что топор войны когда-нибудь будет зарыт.  
  
      Ванда. Да, девочка могла стать угрозой, даже Вижен, который ничем не уступал богу грома в силе и способностях, говорил, что до конца не понимает природу её магии и не может ей противостоять. Но разве это значит, что её нужно заковать в кандалы и закрыть в какой-то лаборатории? Чёрт возьми, конечно, нет! Она ещё слишком молода, и за свои годы видела очень много ужасных вещей, пережила трагическую смерть своих родителей, брата, осталась совсем одна… теперь она уже не одна. Ванда обрела новую семью и возможность исправить свои былые ошибки, а для этого у неё есть и время, и силы.  
  
      Странно прозвучит, но именно благодаря Максимофф Тони осознал свои истинные чувства к Стиву. Не страсть, не безумное желание обладать и отдаваться, а что-то гораздо более масштабное. Видения, насланные на Старка ведьмой, показали падение Мстителей, их конец, но не их смерть была самым ужасным. Капитан Америка, который умирал на руках Тони, беспомощно хватался за него, шептал на последнем издыхании, что не допустить всего этого было под силу Железному Человеку.  
  
       _«Почему не пошёл до конца?»_  
  
      Пустые, ничего не выражающие, мёртвые глаза Стива — вот чего Тони по-настоящему боялся. В этом мороке не было Пеппер или лучшего друга Роуди, воссозданной автокатастрофы из далёкого 91-го, своей недолгой смерти. Худшим кошмаром Тони Старка была потеря того, кто слишком глубоко пробрался в его сердце, кто был его ориентиром, его опорой, поддержкой, защитой, самым важным человеком в этом грёбаном мире. «Только не Стив, нет, нет, пожалуйста, нет!», — вопило испуганное подсознание Старка. Ему показали, что произойдёт, если он проявит слабость, не воспользуется любыми средствами, чтобы создать ту самую несокрушимую броню, чтобы уберечь Землю и, что более важно, Стивена Роджерса. Тони был готов идти до конца и даже дальше, лишь бы никогда не допустить того, что он увидел.  
  
      Альтрон планировался задолго до того, как был найден скипетр Локи, но события на базе Штрукера заставили ускориться, действовать на опережение, времени могло не хватить, а успеть… успеть было жизненно необходимо. Ведь если с кэпом что-то случится, если его не станет, мир Тони Старка рухнет, расколется на части и уже ничто не сможет его восстановить. Тони не позволит этому произойти, он сделает всё, если потребуется, жизнь свою отдаст, собой закроет, станет непробиваемым щитом, только чтобы глаза Капитана никогда не становились такими стеклянными, холодными. Ради этого, ради Стива Старк готов был на всё.  
  
      Верующим Тони не был, атеист всего божественного и вездесущего. Он человек науки, точных, ну или на 90% проверенных, расчётов, механик, инженер, который своими руками творит историю, опережая настоящее, заглядывая далеко в будущее. Его называли гением и провидцем не без оснований. Но даже когда Железный Человек лично познакомился с асгардскими богами, ничего не изменилось. Тони отшучивался, но в целом весьма ёмко выражал свою позицию на этот счёт: «Громовержец химичит!». Да, именно так, химия, физика, немного психологии, чтобы добиться вау-эффекта, но не больше. А вот в Капитана Америка Тони Старк поверил. Роджерс стал его религией, той самой переменной, которой не хватало в уравнении. Абсолют.  
  
      Как порой коварна и обманчиво благосклонна судьба: достаточно одного взгляда, чтобы влюбиться, и одного «да», чтобы возненавидеть. Иногда это «да» означает долго и счастливо, вместе до скончания времён, покуда смерть не разлучит, а временами разрушает все мосты всепоглощающим взрывом. В истории Тони Старка было очень много знаменательных «да», которые означали прорыв в робототехнике, успешную сделку во благо нации и компании, зажигательную ночку с близняшками, головокружительный оргазм, а из последнего, падение бога в его глазах. Как известно, от ненависти до любви один шаг, но не стоит забывать, что и в обратном направлении ровно столько же. Хотя всё-таки до ненависти Тони не скатился, замер на полушаге, что позволило пережить самое горькое предательство. Ненависть выжгла бы его изнутри, не оставила бы ни одного осколка от настрадавшегося сердечка, превратила бы их в кремниевые песчинки, которые бы тут же разнёс пронизывающий холодный ветер, бушующий в душе. Был бы попросту сгоревший пустырь и ни единого шанса на восстановление. А так всего-то потребовались километры изоленты и скотча, чтобы скрепить обломки и собрать подобие работоспособной мышцы, которая перегоняет кровь по телу. Стива он смог отпустить, но забыть такое невозможно.  
  
      «Почему? Ведь я же лучше Баки!», — эта мысль первое время после Сибири была одним из постоянных спутников Старка. Что он сделал не так, раз Стив не доверял, не верил, не выбрал его? Да, у Роджерса и Барнса было общее прошлое, которое просто так не выкинешь и не перечеркнёшь, как строчку на листе бумаги, но можно же было рассказать всё спокойно и по-человечески. Тони предлагал Стиву будущее, не безоблачное, и не стабильное, у них такового быть попросту не могло, но вместе делить всё поровну, идти в ногу, преодолевать любые трудности. Вместе! Видимо, по мнению Роджерса этого Старк не заслужил, потому что не дотягивает до стандартов сверхчеловека. Самые тяжёлые раны наносят близкие, дорогие, родные люди, а раны, полученные от любимых, почти всегда смертельны, потому что только перед любимым ты всегда обнажён, открыт, уязвим.  
  
      Вчерашний день доказал, что кэп по-прежнему неисправим. После всего, что Старк сделал для Мстителей и, в частности, для того же Барнса, Роджерс не смог поверить, что Тони не жаждет мести. Как бы Железный Человек не закрывался в своей броне, а его всё равно вновь задело, причём ощутимо. К Стиву оставаться равнодушным очень сложно, видимо, потребуется ещё много времени, чтобы любые его действия и поступки не заставляли сердце болезненно сжиматься. Но оглядываться на прошлое, более того, держаться за него — это шло в разрез с основным принципом Тони Старка. Он знал, что для него подобное всегда плохо заканчивается. Если верить теории о зарождении Вселенной после большого взрыва, значит, уход Стива был также необходим, чтобы открылись новые грани. Только вперёд, пока ещё есть время, чтобы жить.  
  
      В то же время Наташа наблюдала за неугомонным Старком, при этом успешно создавала видимость своей погружённости в чтение женского журнала с фотографией какой-то блондинистой актрисульки с большими буферами и явно скандинавскими корнями. Шпионка отметила и некую нервозность Тони, и несвойственную молчаливость, временами задумчивый взгляд куда-то в облака сквозь иллюминатор, и синяки под глазами, и непривычно бледный оттенок кожи на лице, и новые морщинки, появившиеся вокруг глаз. Они не виделись больше месяца, обходились лишь телефонными созвонами и то только по делу. Романофф было не плевать на Старка, несмотря на всю его колючесть, эксцентричность и временами откровенную хамоватость и беспардонность. Закалённая шпионка не привыкла о чём-либо жалеть, но Наташа сомневалась, что тогда сделала правильный выбор. Она хотела поддержать одного своего друга, и это очень дорого обошлось второму. Любые решения несут за собой те или иные последствия, усидеть на двух стульях сразу не получится.  
  
— Тони, — позвала его Романофф, увидев, что Старк основательно нахмурился. — О чём задумался?  
  
— Сколько времени нам осталось?  
  
— Через полчаса будем на месте.  
  
— Неверно, агент Романофф. Правильный ответ: не так много, — буркнул себе под нос.  
  
— Что? — переспросила Наташа.  
  
— Да так, неважно, — отмахнулся Старк. — Ты что-то сказала?  
  
— Плохо выглядишь.  
  
— Разве? Это всё от непереносимости столичной атмосферы, — отшутился Тони.  
  
— Верится с трудом. А это, случаем, никак не связано с двумя ископаемыми, которые вчера посетили твой пентхаус?  
  
— И откуда ты всё знаешь?! Неужели мы попали на передовицу Таймс? — хмыкнул мужчина.  
  
— Нет, Стив рассказал и был очень расстроен.  
  
— А уж я то как был расстроен, когда доблестный Капитан расхреначил мою гостиную!  
  
— Тони, ему плохо. Он не спит ночами, слоняется по базе, если нет миссий, не может найти себе места. Ты же не даёшь ему и шанса всё исправить. А он хочет, очень хочет наладить отношения… Вы же раньше всегда находили общий язык после ссор.  
  
— Серьёзно, Романофф? Это не было ссорой, и ты это знаешь.  
  
— Да, согласна. Ситуация крайне серьёзная, но может быть, ты всё же мог быть со Стивом чуть мягче? Понимаю, что тебе нелегко, и время самое лучшее лекарство, но если есть надежда…  
  
— Какая к чертям надежда? Ты что ему мамочка или кто? Роджерс взрослый столетний мужик! Это не детский сад, Наташа, и за ручку нас сводить не нужно, про давайте жить дружно — тоже говорить не стоит. Моё личное отношение к кэпу никого не касается, и уж тем более тебя.  
  
      Ну вот опять, Старк видится всем бесчувственным козлом, который обижает малыша Стиви и не хочет лепить с ним куличики. Тони уже вырос из этой песочницы, да и песок высох, не лепятся больше куличи.  
  
      Оставшиеся минуты полёта Наташа больше не предпринимала попыток как-то повлиять на Старка. Да и затевать этот разговор, действительно, не стоило. Как бы Романофф ни хотела, чтобы у этих двоих всё наладилось, это находится за пределами её возможностей. Старк занял позицию глухой обороны, и при всех талантах, пробить эту броню ей не по силам.  
  
      Пока Тони ехал из аэропорта домой, звонила Пеппер. Напомнила ему про встречу совета директоров и поинтересовалась, чем же так не угодила ему стена в башне. Рассказывать про Роджерса Старк не стал, сообщил, что не рассчитал силу в репульсорах, ну и совершенно случайно луч попортил дизайнерскую работу и интерьер в гостиной. А про встречу сказал, что не стоило себя утруждать, он всё равно туда не собирался. Ещё пятнадцать минут Поттс вдалбливала в раскалывающуюся от боли голову Старка, почему это важно. Сошлись на том, что Тони будет в десять, может быть.  
  
      Горячая ванна, после мягкая постель — это были единственные желания миллиардера. Вполне осуществимые, кстати. На самом деле, Тони чуть не вырубился прямо в ванне, разморённый под воздействием почти обжигающей воды и приятной ароматной пены. Вылезать не хотелось, но стоило только прикрыть глаза, как Пятница сообщала, что это место не предназначено для сна. Никакого личного пространства! Но добравшись до кровати, Старк тут же пересмотрел свою точку зрения. В постельке лучше, и подушки такие удобные, и одеялко тёплое, так хорошо. Освещение постепенно тускнело, панорамное окно больше не пропускало блики и огни суетливого города, все звуки умолкли. На границе реальности и сна Тони почудился какой-то силуэт метнувшийся к стене напротив, скрытый полутенями. Но раз Пятница молчит, значит, показалось, неважно, не думать, хотя бы на пару часов.  
  


***

  
  
      Если у Баки и были какие-то сомнения насчёт того, почему альбом Стива заполнен изображениями Тони Старка, то все они развеялись, когда он добрался до середины. Зарисовки из жизни товарища по команде можно было бы списать на увлечённость или вдохновлённость. Ну вдруг Старк стал некой музой для в душе художника Капитана. Вот Тони на кухне, задумчиво смотрит куда-то перед собой, в руках сжимает большую кружку с кофе, солнечные лучи нежно касаются его лица, свет отражается во взгляде. А вот он же, но в своей мастерской, с закушенной губой сосредоточенно что-то мастерит, паяет, напряжённые мышцы на руках говорят о том, что его труд тяжелый и о превосходной физической форме; тёмно-красные защитные очки скрывают глаза, но не сложно догадаться, что под ними они блестят увлечённые, горящие. Почти обнажённый Тони Старк, до неприличия возбуждающий, возлежащий на разворошенной кровати королевский размеров, прикрытый ниже поясницы лишь тонкой простынёй, всё тело его раскрашено тёмными отметинами, кричащими о ночи страсти и любви — друзей в таком ключе не рисуют. Каждая мелкая деталь, изгибы тела, шрамы, тени — всё настолько подробно и живо, пропитано чувствами и обожанием, что дух перехватило. Дальше Барнс смотреть не стал, потому что это слишком!  
  
      Звук захлопнувшейся тетради оказался очень громким для острого слуха суперсолдата. Стив завозился на диване и, открыв глаза, увидел возвышающегося над ним Баки.  
  
— Доброе утро, — хриплым ото сна голосом произнёс капитан, принимая сидячее положение.  
  
— Почему ты не сказал? — вместо приветствия спросил Джеймс, сжимая бионической рукой ни в чём не повинный альбом до треска.  
  
— О чём? — начал Стив, но осёкся, заметив действия друга. — Баки, это… я… мы, в общем, это сложно объяснить, — вконец запутался в словах Роджерс.  
  
— Давай упрощать. Вы были вместе?  
  
— Да, — сознался Роджерс.  
  
— Всё в прошлом или? — та тоска и отчаяние, которые отразились во взгляде Роджерса, были красноречивее любых слов. — Господи, Стив, только не говори, что ты…  
  
— Я люблю его, Баки. Понимаю, что для тебя это отвратительно, мерзко, неправильно, но…  
  
— Дело не в этом, — Барнс выронил тетрадь, и сам следом, словно лишённый сил, опустился на пол. — Рассказывай. Всё, — не попросил, скорее отдал чёткий приказ.  
  
— Хорошо, только не здесь, давай прогуляемся.  
  
      Сборы много времени не отняли, и уже через полчаса они покинули базу на одной из гражданских машин. Ехали молча, за рулём был Стив. Спустя недолгое время оказались в сердце Нью-Йорка. Если не знать деталей, то это место ничем не выделялось, кроме оживлённой толпы, ярких вывесок, высотных стеклянных зданий и гигантских led-экранов. Но на самом деле, это было поле битвы. За четыре года все дыры подлатали, обломки вывезли, закатали новый асфальт, восстановили квартал. Именно на этом месте Капитан Америка увидел, кто скрывается за бронёй костюма Железного Человека. Не гений, не миллиардер, не плейбой и даже не филантроп. Самый добрый, отзывчивый, смелый, самоотверженный человек, способный пожертвовать собой, спасая чужие жизни, не раздумывая ни секунды. Тот, для кого нет ничего невозможного.  
  
      Знакомство Стива с Тони Старком началось с формального приветствия, коротких обрывистых слов, брошенных на площади перед штутгартским театром. Дальнейшее общение на хэликэрриере показало, что Старк попросту невыносим! Выскочка, зазнайка, богатей, который всё обращает в фарс и показуху, не думая о последствиях и потенциальном риске, его волнует только стиль, и заботится он только о себе и своём непомерном эго. Роджерс терпеть не мог таких. От того, чтобы от души не врезать этому зарвавшемуся сорокалетнему ребёнку, удерживало лишь то, что нельзя бить того, кто слабее тебя. А хотелось просто до безумия! Уже тогда Старк смог нарушить границы самоконтроля рассудительного и сдержанного во всём Капитана, и это за каких-то пару часов их знакомства. Но сражение с ордой читаури открыло глаза совсем на другого Тони Старка. Вот тогда где-то в подкорке и прозвенел первый звоночек. Сердце замерло в момент, когда Стиву пришлось отдать приказ о закрытии портала — город спасён, но какой ценой! Показавшийся высоко в небе силуэт запустил биение беспокойной замолкшей мышцы в бешеном ритме. «Меня никто не целовал?», — выкрикнул тогда очнувшийся Старк, а Стив был готов расцеловать, да что угодно сделать, потому что был безумно рад тому, что Железный Человек развеял его убеждения, что всех не спасти.  
  
      С каждым днём, проведенным вместе в башне, на поле очередного сражения или миссии, Тони Старк разрушал привычные устои и восприятие действительности Стивена Роджерса. Старк был ураганом, тайфуном, который переворачивал всё вверх дном, привносил что-то новое, яркое, порой безумное, но фееричное. Он показал Стиву, что такое настоящая жизнь, и как получать удовольствие от неё, от каждого момента. Тони Старк сам был неисчерпаемым источником жизненных сил, чистой энергией, и речь не о дуговом реакторе, который тот носил в своей груди. Он разбивал границы всего, включая одиночества Стива. Не позволил зациклиться на своей потерянности в чужом мире, даже заставил забыть прошлое на время, быть здесь и сейчас с ним, с Тони, наслаждаться минутами настоящего, строить планы на будущее, а не только воевать. С Тони Старком Роджерс поверил, что война уже закончена.  
  
      Сейчас Стив понимал, что не договор развёл их по разные стороны, а он сам лично, своими руками провёл эту черту. Тони ненавидел в людях фальшь, лживые улыбки, он ценил откровенность и правду, пожалуй, больше, чем любые другие человеческие качества. Роджерс не смог ему рассказать ни о Баки, ни о его причастности к смерти Старков. Слабак? Трус? Идиот? Да, и ещё множество других титулов, которыми себя награждал Капитан Америка. Он должен был не допустить той драки, обязан был остановить Железного Человека, но иначе. Не разбивать в кровь кулаки о холодный металл, не позволять ярости, возникшей не пойми откуда к человеку, которого любил, застить глаза. Сделать что угодно, хоть на коленях умолять, хоть прижать к себе, не отпускать, молить понять, подумать здраво, но никак не доводить до состояния полусмерти, уходить, бросать. Нужно было сказать раньше не только о Зимнем Солдате, но и о своей любви, потому что теперь его никто не желал слушать, ровно также, как и он сам не хотел услышать Тони год назад. Кажется, это называется эффектом бумеранга. Всё возвращается и с той же силой, которая была приложена изначально, если не в разы сильнее.  
  
— Поэтому всё и сложно. Тони такое не простит, даже если любит… любил. Я не знаю, что мне делать, Баки.  
  
      Барнс тоже не знал, что делать ни ему самому, ни Стиву. Это самая наисквернейшая ситуация, в которую можно было попасть. По виду друга было ясно, что тому пиздец, как хреново. Тут и чувство вины, и своей никчёмности, и бессилие, и сгущающиеся тучи над головой, а впереди никакого просвета, потому что Старк недосягаем. Баки разрывало внутри на части: одна хотела поддержать, как-то помочь Стиву; вторая же была в лютом бешенстве, хотела придушить, избавиться от преграды и источника многих бед и печали, она была зла на друга за всё, что тот сделал с Тони. Добить его ещё и своим признанием о чувствах к Старку, просто язык не поворачивался. Сознание вопило: «Ты не достоин! Не заслуживаешь его!». Ещё мелькала какая-то наивно-детская мыслишка из разряда: «Я его первый увидел и полюбил! Свали в туман, Стиви, не мешай». Хотя чему именно мешать непонятно. Ничего же нет, не было, а у Роджерса и Старка была целая история. Проклятье! Всё действительно сложно, но уступить, отойти в сторону невозможно, как и потерять друга. Тогда как быть?  
  
— А как же та блондинка? Шерон, да? Мне казалось, что ты был не против того поцелуя, — Баки попробовал зайти с другой стороны.  
  
— Она… она напомнила мне Пегги. Это другое, не думаю, что…  
  
— А может стоит подумать?  
  
— Баки, ты не понимаешь.  
  
— Ещё как понимаю. Мы с тобой знаем, что отпустить, временами, это выход единственно верный. Стив, ты мучаешься, страдаешь, варишься в прошлом. Воспользуйся тем, чему тебя научил Тони, иди вперёд. А время расставит всё по своим местам.  
  
      Стив страдальчески посмотрел на друга, но не успел ничего ответить, зазвонил его телефон. Сэм потерял капитана, который должен был проводить сегодняшнюю тренировку.  
  
— Возвращайся на базу. И просто подумай над этим. Быть может, так будет лучше и для тебя, и для Старка, — сжав плечо друга, Баки подтолкнул его в направлении машины.  
  
— А ты?  
  
— Я ещё немного пошатаюсь здесь. Давно не выбирался.  
  
— Всё в порядке? — обеспокоенно уточнил Роджерс.  
  
— Не переживай. Иди, я в норме.  
  
      Подло ли поступил Барнс, посеяв зерно сомнения? Сложно сказать. Стив всегда прислушивался к его словам, и, возможно, так было бы лучше: у него Шерон, у самого Баки что-то могло получиться с Тони. Но было так погано на душе, кошки в ней не просто скребли, они орали и терзали острыми когтями. Сержант слонялся весь день по городу. Просто так, шёл, куда вели ноги. Никто не обращал на него внимания, не узнавал в нём Зимнего Солдата и нового члена команды Мстителей. В голове всё вертелся и вертелся один единственный вопрос: «Почему?». Ответа не находилось, и лучше не становилось. Ближе к ночи он очутился напротив старковской высотки, вообще не представляя, как он здесь оказался. Поднимаясь на лифте, он не знал, зачем идёт к Тони, что он ему скажет. Удивительно, но система безопасности пропустила его без каких-то заминок. В самом пентхаусе ничто не напоминало о вчерашнем происшествие, всё починили. Было подозрительно тихо.  
  
— Мистер Барнс, уточните цель вашего визита, — чей-то женский голос, как снег на голову, обрушился на него.  
  
— Я хотел увидеть мистера Старка, — также формально ответил Барнс, припоминая что-то об искусственном интеллекте, который спроектировал Тони.  
  
— Босс отдыхает. Поэтому…  
  
— Я могу подождать?  
  
— Можете, но предупреждаю, сержант, я устраню любого, кто попытается причинить вред мистеру Старку.  
  
— Я не… я никогда не наврежу ему.  
  
— Знаю. Я считывала ваши показатели во время прошлого визита. Вы говорили правду.  
  
— А если это было целенаправленным контролем эмоций и реакций организма?  
  
— Не льстите себе, мистер Барнс. Я гораздо умнее вас, меня создал гений.  
  
      «Пятница», — Баки вспомнил имя виртуальной помощницы, которая казалась слишком настоящей, живой, человечной. Разумеется, у Барнса и в мыслях не было какого-то злого умысла. Вообще не было каких-то мыслей на тему того, зачем он здесь. Говорящая девушка не остановила его, когда сержант исследовал периметр, и даже тогда, когда он обнаружил комнату хозяина дома. Выдохнув и задержав дыхание, он открыл дверь и проскользнул внутрь. Темно, освещение было на минимуме. Но глаза быстро привыкли, и Джеймс смог рассмотреть укрытого одеялом Тони. Он лежал на правом боку, рука подсунута под подушку, рот чуть приоткрыт, дыхание ровное, мерное. Сложно было оторвать взгляд от такой умиротворяющей картины. Некоторые считают, что наблюдать за спящим — это какое-то извращение. Дураки, что ещё тут можно сказать. Тони был прекрасен, хотя и было видно, что он очень устал, вымотался.  
  
— Спи спокойно, Тони, я буду оберегать твой покой, — шепотом произнёс Баки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Гудки: Lily Allen - Fuck You
> 
> «Туманное дно» (англ. Foggy Bottom) — шутливое название Государственного департамента США, происходит от названия района Фогги-Боттом, болотистой местности в прошлом, в котором расположено здание.


	7. Chapter 7

      Близко, так обжигающе близко. Всего-то нужно сделать несколько шагов и можно дотронуться рукой, зарыться пальцами в растрёпанные волосы, коснуться лица, обвести по контуру такие притягательные губы, склониться ниже и вдохнуть его запах. Интересно, какой он? Скорее всего такой же опьяняющий, хмельной, как и коллекционный виски в его баре, тёплый, солнечный, яркий, дерзкий. Безумно хотелось лечь рядом, обнять, притянуть к себе ближе, уткнуться в изгиб шеи, касаться, трогать, ощущать, быть вместе, дышать вместе. Но вместо того, чтобы сделать то, о чём Барнс думал, он замер возле стены без движений. Он позволял себе лишь смотреть, и, казалось, стоит ему пошевелиться, и всё исчезнет. Таким спокойным, расслабленным Баки ещё ни разу не видел Старка. Да и когда, случаев подходящих не выпадало до этого момента. Тихий, смирный, беззащитный…  
  
      Кровать большая, но Тони предпочёл всего лишь левую половину, что была ближе к двери. Привычка? Стив занимал правую? А вот эта мысль принесла только огорчение и напомнила, что ему здесь не место, но уйти было выше его сил. Поэтому Баки почти бесшумно сполз по стене, уселся на пол, подтянул колени к себе и наблюдал, следил за каждым шорохом, слушал тихое посапывание, охранял.  
  
      Как и два Марка, которые дежурили под дверью спальни создателя, на случай, если Пятница всё же допустила ошибку в своих расчётах.  
  
      Через какое-то время Баки полностью выкинул из головы тот рой галдящих мыслей о Стиве, о том, что делает что-то неправильно, о том, что он сам не имеет права ни на что. Он полностью сосредоточился на Тони, и это успокаивало. Вот так просто, оказывается, Тони Старк самое лучшее лекарство от душевных метаний. Может, из-за навалившихся новых знаний и переживаний по этому поводу, может, из-за того же Старка, который заразительно сладко спал сном младенца, но Барнс не заметил, как и его сознание начало гасить свет и потихоньку вырубаться. Последнее, о чём подумал Баки, было, что он всего на пять минуточек прикроет глазки, а дальше нужно уходить, чтобы Тони не пугать, когда тот проснётся. Веки слипались. Да, всего пару минут точно можно…  
  


***

  
  
      Так легко Старк уже давно не просыпался. Он не вынырнул из вязкого кошмара, задыхаясь, хватаясь за сердце, резко подскакивая на кровати, как это бывало очень часто. Его не будила настойчиво Пятница своим противным в такие моменты голосом, вещая о том, что он опять куда-то жутко опаздывает. Нет, всё было иначе. Тони просто открыл глаза, сам, без каких-либо внешних или внутренних воздействий. И это было чертовски охуительно! Сколько же он проспал? Уж точно не меньше восьми часов. Старк чувствовал себя по-настоящему отдохнувшим, свежим, бодрым, готовым хоть сейчас творить, сворачивать горы, преодолевать вброд моря. Но наученный мозг не позволил долго ликовать, предостерегая своего хозяина, ожидая какого-то подъёба со стороны вселенной. А точно! Совет директоров. Вот же гадство! Мысленно фыркнув, Тони ещё немного покайфовал в своей постельке, от души потянувшись, как довольный котяра. И тут его взгляд зацепился за какую-то тёмную кучу у стены, которой определённо вчера не было.  
  
— Свет, — тихо и настороженно скомандовал Старк.  
  
      «Ну пиздец», — подумал Тони, зачем-то натягивая на себя одеяло, то ли пытаясь согреться, потому что ощутимый холодок пробежал вдоль позвоночника, то ли в качестве некой защиты за неимением брони в осязаемой доступности. К такому его жизнь не готовила.  
  
— Пятница, девочка моя, у меня глюки? — нарочито спокойно и мягко поинтересовался.  
  
— Босс…  
  
— Тони, — заговорила куча, открывая глазки, виновато и растерянно посматривая на хозяина спальни.  
  
      И это легендарный неуловимый хладнокровный киллер? Не смешите, что-то совсем не похож. Скорее уж большой побитый жизнью бездомный пёс, который пытается найти себе тот самый пятый угол.  
  
— Оно живое! — слегка истерично вскрикнул Старк. — Ёб твою мать, Барнс, какого хуя?  
  
— Извини, я сейчас же уйду, — поспешил ретироваться Баки.  
  
— Э нет, грёбаный сталкер, сидеть на жопе ровно, — Тони подскочил на ноги, преграждая тому пути к отступлению. — Без ответов ты отсюда не выйдешь! Ясно?  
  
— Прошу прощения, босс, — включилась Пятница, — у вас назначена встреча через час, и если вы опоздаете, то мисс Поттс, цитирую, оторвёт вам…  
  
— Достаточно, — морщась, оборвал помощницу, не желая услышать окончание фразы, а Барнс, нахал этакий, пытался сдержать улыбку, безуспешно, кстати. — Так, я в душ. Ниндзя, на кухню, там и поговорим.  
  
      Баки кивнул в знак согласия, поднялся, но пока не спешил покидать спальню, уставился и рассматривал взъерошенного домашнего Тони.  
  
— Что, Барнс, хочешь спинку мне потереть? — съехидничал окончательно проснувшийся от всей этой фигни Старк.  
  
— А ты приглашаешь? — не растерялся Джеймс.  
  
— Обойдёшься, — бросил Тони, скрываясь за неприметной дверью.  
  
      Пока абсолютно сейчас не Железный Человек стоял под прохладными струями воды, он успел прояснить у Пятницы предысторию появления сержанта в его комнате. Тони не сдерживался в выражениях, отчитывая свою помощницу, которая устроила из его неприступной башни какой-то проходной двор или публичный дом, с учётом куда именно она пропустила Барнса. Та отмалчивалась, и если бы была девушкой во плоти, хлопала бы длинными ресницами и строила невинные глазки. А после того, как Старк закончил свою гневную тираду, безапелляционно припечатала, что запрета не было, поэтому она сочла допустимым позволить мистеру Барнсу остаться, а приминая во внимание его недавние заявления и широкие взгляды самого мистера Старка, не нашла ничего противоестественного, что тот заглянул к боссу в покои, так что она не понимает, чем именно не доволен хозяин. Тони стукнулся несколько раз о холодный кафель головой, блядь, он создал истинную стерву. Уже вытираясь большим махровым полотенцем, Старк всё же пригрозил ИскИну, что перепишет её исходники, если та выкинет ещё что-то в том же духе. Угроза не была воспринята всерьёз, и обычное «Принято, босс» прозвучало с какой-то хитрой усмешкой в голосе.  
  
      Приведя себя в порядок, надев тёмно-синий деловой костюм с нежно-голубой сорочкой, повязав алый галстук, Тони направился в сторону кухни, где рассчитывал насладиться божественным кофейным напитком и выяснить, что творится в голове Барнса. И не то, что бы Старк был напуган, он видал вещи и похуже, бывал в куда более скверных ситуациях, но некоторые беспокойства по поводу частых визитов бывшего Зимнего Солдата были. А тот, собственно, обнаружился там, куда и был отослан Старком. Стоял возле окна, взирая на утренний Нью-Йорк, не проявляя очевидных признаков нервозности или прежнего беспокойства. Но стоило Тони пересечь порог комнаты, как всё внимание сержанта было сосредоточено на нём. Первоначальная цель Старка лежала несколько левее самого Барнса.  
  
— Я не завтракаю, но если ты голоден, холодильник в твоём распоряжении, — изрёк Старк, ожидая пока кофемашина завершит творить волшебство. — Кофе?  
  
— Нет, спасибо, — отозвался Джеймс.  
  
— Ну моё дело предложить, — Тони на пару секунд прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь первым глотком ароматного напитка. — Признаюсь честно, со мной такое впервые, — переходя к делу, начал Старк, заняв выгодную позицию у барной стойки, — и это слегка напрягает. Так что, будь добр, просвети меня недалёкого, что это было? Мне стоит переживать за свою честь? И постарайся уложиться в десять минут, я бы не хотел злить Пеппер.  
  
— Тони, что ты…? Я ничего не делал, клянусь.  
  
— Допустим. Так и зачем пришёл?  
  
— Не знаю, — скептический взгляд Старка заставил быть более откровенным. — Мне нужно было тебя увидеть. Вчера Стив, он рассказал мне о вас… и я не понимаю, как это могло произойти. Не то, что ты и он были вместе, это как раз мне более чем доступно к пониманию, а вот раскол и драка, считай что насмерть, такого не должно было произойти. То, что вы были не только друзьями, я этого не знал, и всё, что случилось, кажется теперь ещё более ужасным.  
  
— Приятного мало, — Тони беззаботно кивнул и пожал плечами, — но всё это в прошлом. Смотрю, что кэп не только от меня хранит секретики.  
  
— Он страдает, изводит и винит себя за совершённую ошибку. Я это видел, ещё когда мы были в бегах, но до конца не понимал, в чём причина, что его так беспокоит.  
  
— Угрюмый Роджерс, то ещё удовольствие. Вселенская скорбь и бремя всего мира в одном лице, — Тони фыркнул и допил свой кофе. — А будь ты на его месте, Барнс, то кого бы выбрал? — наступила безмолвная пауза, в которой Старк пытливо следил за реакцией сержанта, а тот был изрядно озадачен и удивлён вопросом. — Молчишь? Правильно, лучше ничего не говорить, чем врать.  
  
— Это крайности, всегда есть иной выход, — нашёлся с ответом Баки. — Да и как выбирать между абсолютно разными, несравнимыми людьми? Нельзя предпочесть сердце и отказаться от мозга, или наоборот. В обоих случаях жить не сможешь. Я не бросил бы друга, будь я на месте Стива, но и от тебя я бы никогда не отказался.  
  
— Где же ты такой умный раньше был? — необдуманно выпалил Старк, и сразу поспешил извиниться. — Прости, я не то имел ввиду.  
  
— Стив любит тебя, — словно не обратив внимания, продолжил Баки.  
  
— А я больше нет, — ровно ответил Старк. — Спасибо, кстати. Ты, Барнс, выступил катализатором, ускорил реакцию, на которую ушли бы, возможно, годы. Так что, вольно, солдат, я бизнесмен и ценю время, а моё стоит очень дорого. Благодаря тебе, я неплохо так сэкономил, — Тони подмигнул сержанту.  
  
— Ты так легко говоришь, будто речь о сделке или какой-то бездушной вещи.  
  
— А зачем усложнять? Я не сторонник неопределённости. Вот чего ты сейчас добиваешься?  
  
— Если ты говоришь правду, то ничего, просто мне нужно было узнать, что ты думаешь. Если дело во мне, и ты не хочешь возвращаться из-за этого к Стиву, поверь, я точно не помеха, я бы не стал мешать твоему счастью и счастью моего друга.  
  
— Парень, легче, мир вращается не вокруг тебя.  
  
      Выделенные на получение разъяснений десять минут истекли, и Старку пора было уже закругляться. Да уж, начинать утро с такой темы он явно не планировал. Вселенная, чтоб её черти драли! И как бы сейчас Тони безупречно не держал образ Железного Человека, перебирать, обсуждать, объясняться перед Барнсом не хотелось, он и так себе позволил слишком много откровений.  
  
      Если честно, Старк вообще не понимал себя, чего он тут стоит, слушает, отвечает, ведь мог бы уже давно выкинуть нахального вторженца и закрыть тему, считать инцидент исчерпанным, установить запреты на посещения для всей отмороженной компании, жить спокойно, в безопасности и без лишних источников нервотрёпки. Но что-то не позволяло так поступить, и хоть убей, пытай, а что это было, гениальный интеллект Старка молчал, как советский партизан на допросе, или намеренно скрывал информацию от своего владельца. Это непостижимое что-то заставляло сдерживать свой норов, открыто не хамить, проявить такт и терпение, разговаривать. Это ещё что за херня?  
  
— Ладушки, Джимми, мне пора, и тебе тоже. На самом деле, я удивлён, что Капитан Гиперопека ещё не заявился сюда.  
  
— Стива я предупредил, что мне нужен небольшой таймаут. Я тоже не в восторге от его закидонов, но поделать ничего не могу, он переживает за меня, порой, слишком, — Баки двинулся вперёд и подошёл совсем близко к Старку. — Тони, можно мне остаться или прийти позже, когда ты вернёшься?  
  
— Что, моя берлога приглянулась больше первоклассной и технологичной базы Мстителей? — хохотнул Старк.  
  
— Дело не в месте, а в том, что здесь ты, — весьма серьёзно ответил Барнс.  
  
— Пфф, да делай что хочешь, солдат, у меня же двери всегда нараспашку, — шагая к выходу, что-то набирая на старкфоне, сообщил Тони. — Буду к ужину, дорогая, приготовь что-нибудь на свой вкус.  
  
— Я не умею, — за спиной Старка послышался поникший голос Джеймса.  
  
— Вообще-то я говорил не с тобой, — Старк остановился в арке прохода, обернулся и задумчиво посмотрел на Барнса. — Но если хочешь поупражняться — ни в чем себе не отказывай, будь как дома. Пятница поможет. Да, детка?  
  
— Само собой, босс.  
  
— Чудненько, не шалите пока папочки нет дома, — махнув на прощание, Тони скрылся из виду.  
  
      Разумеется, на встречу Старк опоздал. Движению вперёд определённо не способствует стояние на месте, а именно этим Тони занимался у дверей лифта, тупо пялясь на стальные створки, не нажимая кнопку вызова. Вездесущая Пятница отчего-то тоже не помогала, хотя сама ранее и предупреждала хозяина о неминуемом членовредительстве со стороны мисс Поттс в случае неявки или опоздания. А в тот момент Тони Старк думал о двух вещах.  
  
      Во-первых, он оставил Барнса в башне и предложил чувствовать себя как дома. Серьёзно? Неплохо было бы просканировать мозг на наличие опухоли или иных повреждений, а то выкидывает фортели похлеще сержантских. Это же надо додуматься! Во-вторых, произнося вслух своё мнение об их прошлых отношениях с Роджерсом, ничего не ёкнуло, и это можно считать настоящей победой. Но было немного мерзко, от того, что все суются и пытаются выгородить Капитана, даже Барнс, который вроде как сам пылает светлым чувством к Старку. Ну что за фигня? За исключением Роуди и Пеппс, каждый, кто был в курсе и имел побольше наглости, высказался в защиту Роджерса. Прости его, будь мягче, он переживает, страдает, места не находит, поговорите, время лечит. Сука, оно калечит, если пытаться его отмотать назад! Это как запустить на патефоне покоцанную, исцарапанную грампластинку — звуки будут, хоть уши затыкай, да успевай кровь вытирать, а прекрасную ретро мелодию ты уже никогда не услышишь. С хрупкими вещами нужно обращаться бережно, швырянием о бетон точно не сможешь сохранить целостность. Ну всем же со стороны, блядь, виднее. Такие профессиональные советчики, когда дело касается не их самих!  
  
      В реальность Старка вернул зазвонивший телефон с высветившейся фотографией Пеппер на дисплее.  
  
— Энтони Эдвард Старк! — оглушительно раздалось в трубке, стоило только принять звонок.  
  
— Пеппер, дорогая, ты не поверишь… — Тони предпринял попытку оправдаться, тут же нервно жмакая на кнопку вызова лифта.  
  
      Заседание без главного действующего лица, творца, идейного вдохновителя, разработчика под номером один и продвиженца крупнейшего конгломерата страны, да и, пожалуй, всего мира, не начинали. Эффектно распахнув стеклянные двери большой переговорной, Тони Старк, наконец, озарил пространство и всех собравшихся своим присутствием и ослепительной хищной улыбкой, которая не собиралась сходить с лица даже под гневным испепеляющим взглядом мисс Поттс.  
  
— Как же я соскучился по вам, господа! Боб, отлично выглядишь, молодая любовница идёт тебе на пользу. Реджи, новый шампунь от выпадения волос не спасает, пора задуматься о пересадке, — разбрасывался приветствиями Тони, расслабленно шагая к своему месту во главе стола. — Я могу продолжать так весь день, поэтому озвучивайте свои требования и это заткнёт меня на пару минут. Возможно.  
  
— Выражу общее мнение, мы тоже рады тебе, Энтони, — слово взял Боб, точнее Роберт Моррис, которому прилетело первым. — Речь пойдёт о рассмотрении новой кандидатуры на пост генерального директора компании.  
  
— О, как всё серьёзно. И чем же вам моя милая мордашка не угодила? — Старк состроил наигранно расстроенную мину, походу обводя акционеров взглядом.  
  
— Для компании важна стабильность…  
  
— Нет, Бобби, стабильность это не про Старк Индастриз. Для компании важно развитие, а не застой, мы строим будущее.  
  
      Последние восемь лет заставили Тони Старка повзрослеть, он не избавился от своих эксцентричных замашек, да и характер стал ничуть не лучше. Самодостаточный, уверенный в себе мужчина, гибкий, сильный. Он был неудобным, как кость в горле, дерзким, наглым, знал себе цену и умел просчитывать ходы наперёд. Тони серьёзно относился к делу, которое начал его отец, и не собирался больше отсиживаться в своей мастерской, пускать на самотёк управление, взваливать ответственность на хрупкие плечи Пеппер. Именно Старк является главой компании, и именно ему принимать решения, выбирать курс и ставить цели, ошибаться, исправлять, шокировать, поражать, удивлять мир своими достижениями и открытиями. Этим миром правят деньги, разноцветные такие бумажки, и чтобы помочь тому же миру, защитить его — этот ресурс должен регулярно пополняться, приумножаться, на одном энтузиазме далеко не уедешь. Своё состояние Старк сколотил на производстве передовых вооружений, но возвращаться к этой, так сказать, стабильности, Тони был не намерен. Он прекрасно понимал, к чему клонит совет, чего они хотят добиться, но им не выстоять против нынешнего Железного Человека — обломают и акульи зубки, и наманикюренные коготки.  
  
      Некоторые из текущего состава совета директоров были знакомы с Говардом, но они никогда не разделяли его идей и подходов, они не были учёными или изобретателями, инноваторами, они лишь умели неплохо считать. Зажравшиеся толстосумы, которых волнуют только забитые под завязку банковские счета, и срать они хотели на всё остальное. После случая со Стейном, которого Тони считал своим вторым отцом, допустить повторения он не мог. Только сам, и лишь помощь Пеппер он мог принять, выслушать её мнение, и временами последовать её совету. Какие бы доводы сейчас не приводили эти снобы, на что бы не пытались надавить, всё мимо кассы, бесполезные, напрасные попытки — контрольный пакет акций принадлежал Старку, и это главный козырь, о котором никто не знал, что позволяло вести свою игру в излюбленной манере. Пусть смотрят на него как на зарвавшегося избалованного мальчишку, который паясничает, кривляется, бросается колкими словами точно в цель. Шекспир не ошибался насчёт театра, а Тони Старку суждено всегда быть на первых ролях.  
  
      Пьеса, разыгранная Старком, завершилась без оваций. Явно недовольные участники расходились молча, поджимая губы, кривясь от горечи своего проигрыша, яростно зыркая на шута, который их уел. А Тони и Пеппер ещё долго просидели вдвоём за стеклянными непроницаемыми дверями переговорной. Они обсудили выходку совета и недобрым словом поминали Тедди Росса, почему-то оба были уверены, что без настойчивого нашёптывания с его стороны не обошлось. Старк успокаивал расстроенную встречей мисс Поттс, говоря, что всё будет хорошо, что это мелочи, которые никак не повлияют ни на что. Когда же речь зашла про утреннее «ты не поверишь», Пеппс задала все волнующие её вопросы насчёт Барнса, призадумалась на несколько минут, искоса поглядывая на Тони.  
  
— И что ты задумал? — по итогу размышлений родился ещё один вопрос.  
  
— Я? — удивлённо вскинулся Старк.  
  
— Ну не я же, — закатив глаза, фыркнула Поттс. — Ты по сто раз на дню кричишь, что гений, так вот, включай мозги и смотри не заиграйся. Всё это странно, Тони. Пожалуйста, будь осторожен, не превращай всё в очередной опасный эксперимент.  
  
— А когда у меня хоть что-то было нормально? И это был риторический вопрос, Пеппс.  
  
      Старк бы с удовольствием провёл весь день в компании Поттс. Она родная, тёплая, с ней легко, всё понимает и видит гения насквозь. В последние месяцы они пересекались совсем редко, урывками на встречах и приёмах. Тони разрывался на несколько фронтов, стараясь успеть всё и везде, ничего не упустить, и на обычные человеческие радости времени совсем не оставалось. Пеппер была правой рукой, без которой просто невозможно обходиться, надёжной опорой, помощником, сторонником, единомышленником. Она держала оборону с милой улыбкой на лице, легко и непринуждённо ставила на место обнаглевших подчинённых, журналистов. Ей по силам было приструнить и самого Тони Старка, заставить стать шёлковым, ходить по струнке. Из неё могла получиться достойная Железная Леди, ровня, пара для Железного Человека. Некоторые недалёкие индивиды до сих пор считают, что женщинам не место в политике и большом бизнесе, они придерживаются старого уклада, где прекрасный пол курсирует между плитой, готовя вкусные завтраки, обеды, ужины; детской, воспитывая достойное потомство; спальней, покладисто раздвигая ноги перед кормильцем и главой семьи. Тони не был сексистом, пол для него никогда не имел значения. С Пеппер ему несказанно повезло, и он благодарил судьбу за такой бесценный подарок.  
  
      Когда мисс Поттс вынуждена была покинуть Старка, чтобы отправиться в Европу на очередные переговоры по расширению зоны охвата корпорации и строительству нового завода на территории Болгарии, Тони откровенно загрустил. И чтобы развеять это ощущение, пошёл донимать проектировщиков в секретных лабораториях. А когда его что-то увлекало, Старк терял счёт времени, и все его мысли были сосредоточены на деле. Проект, направленный ему на рассмотрение, был не настолько плох, как могло показаться. Да, Старк не нежничал, указывая на явные просчёты и слабые места, но ребята старались и идея их была весьма неплоха. Первый шок от появления Тони Старка в лаборатории сошёл, и после завязалась громкая дискуссия, в которой были найдены новые решения и варианты улучшения прототипов.  
  
      В целом можно было считать день плодотворным. На время волнения в совете были усмирены, сотрудники компании вдохновлены, новых мировых угроз и инопланетных вторжений не свалилось на голову.  
  
      Накося выкуси! Грёбаная вселенная — 0; Тони Старк — 1.  
  
      По пути домой Тони перекидывался разговорами ни о чём с Роуди, который пытался заманить друга на футбольный матч. Старк вообще не помнил, когда ему удавалось хотя бы в записи посмотреть игру, а ведь он был когда-то ярым фанатом Дельфинов из Майами. Поэтому Тони не нашёл ни одного повода, чтобы отказаться, и они договорились оторваться на полную катушку через две недели, слетав на домашнюю игру китообразных. А ещё Старк подумывал, что можно сделать небольшой такой крюк в пару тысяч миль на обратном пути и махнуть в Вегас. Ну, а что? Незабываемая ночка с блэкджеком и куртизанками, как в молодости. Он уже давно не позволял себе расслабиться и поддаться порокам.  
  
      Настроение у Тони после разговора с другом было игривым, приподнятым, он даже насвистывал какую-то мелодию себе под нос, поднимаясь в лифте на свой этаж. Старк собирался сразу отправиться в мастерскую, продолжить работу над новой нано-бронёй, а заодно проверить нет ли новых зацепок в поисках Брюса. Нет, он, конечно, понимал, что если бы что-то было, Пятница уже давно бы ему сообщила, но вдруг. Про Барнса Тони благополучно забыл, и обнаружив того в гостиной, застыл столбом.  
  
      Сержант на все 100% воспользовался предложением хозяина дома и чувствовал себя весьма комфортно, расслабленно лёжа на диване, обсуждая с Пятницей бейсбольный матч, транслируемый в прямом эфире с Янки-стэдиум. Рыжая с энтузиазмом заядлого знатока поддерживала тему, комментируя действия на поле. На столике перед диваном стояли несколько бумажных пакетов с логотипом любимой бургерной Тони. Желудок тут же заурчал, напоминая нерадивому хозяину, что кофе был неплох, но аппетитный бургер с сочной мясной котлетой, свежей зеленью и овощами, восхитительным соусом на ещё горячей булочке — вот что является пищей богов. Считал ли себя Старк богом? Ну он был божественно хорош собой, да, небеспочвенным нарциссизмом Тони тоже был не обделён.  
  
      Появление Старка не осталось незамеченным, и Барнс тут же поднялся, обернулся и самодовольно ухмыльнулся, заметив реакцию Тони на еду. А мозг гения, по-видимому, включил автопилот, Старк целенаправленно двинулся к дивану, схватил пакет и плюхнулся на сидение рядом с Джеймсом. Раскрывая упаковку, что-то довольно промычал, балдея от насыщенного дурманящего аромата, вгрызаясь в сочнейший бургер, Тони блаженно застонал, наслаждаясь нежным вкусом.  
  
— Гуглил? — бросил Старк между поеданием первого и разворачиванием второго.  
  
— С выбором помогла Пятница, — наблюдая и отмечая ещё одно состояние Тони Старка, пояснил Баки.  
  
— Я тебя почти обожаю, а на тебя почти не злюсь, — не переходя на личности, воскликнул Тони.  
  
      Сытый, довольный, с какой-то блаженной улыбкой на лице, Старк скинул пиджак, сорвал галстук, закатал рукава на рубашке, лениво развалился, занимая положение полулёжа-полусидя, вытянул ноги и одним глазом посматривал на экран, периодически косясь на Барнса. В лабораторию идти что-то расхотелось. Вот почему Тони пренебрегал приёмами пищи — это расслабляет, вызывает сонливость, отбивает желание что-либо делать вообще и сбивает с волны творца. Если и есть на свете дьявол, то именно он открыл закусочную «У Джо», в которой знали толк в человеческих соблазнах.  
  
      Янкиз бессовестно продули Ангелам, что никак не тронуло Старка, но явно не обрадовало Барнса.  
  
— В сорок первом у них была пятилетняя беспроигрышная мировая серия, они выгрызали себе каждую победу, а сейчас, какие-то сплошные неженки в команде, — вслух произнёс Джеймс.  
  
— Ха, всё время забываю, насколько ты древний. Спорт уже давно не тот, нет чистого соревновательного духа, самоотдачи игроков, а толпа всё хавает. Хлеба и зрелищ!  
  
— И это совсем не радует. А ты за кого болеешь?  
  
— Не, бейсбол не моё. Я любитель более контактных видов спорта. Вот там действительно есть на что посмотреть.  
  
      Барнс рассказывал о том, как однажды, ещё мальчишкой, вживую побывал на бейсболе вместе с отцом, и это было фантастически. Да, места были где-то на задворках, но сама атмосфера нисколько от этого не ухудшалась. Гудение болельщиков, поддерживающих игроков, неугасающая надежда поймать мяч, отбитый бэттером в сторону трибун — это непередаваемо, настолько волнительно, одно из лучших воспоминаний из детства. Тони в ответ поделился тем, что, когда сам был ещё ребёнком, мечтал о том, чтобы отец сходил с ним хоть куда-нибудь, о том, что это будет футбольный матч, он даже не смел думать. В номинации «Отец года» Говард никогда бы не взял первый приз. И после оба неловко замолчали.  
  
— Послушай, — собрался с мыслями Тони, — я уже говорил, что не обвиняю тебя, так что все нормально. Мне хватило времени осознать причину их смерти, я сделал выводы, которые меня устроили и успокоили.  
  
— Спасибо, Тони.  
  
— Брось, нам в любом случае придётся так или иначе контактировать. Это был не самый худший вечер в моей жизни, и ты, считай, покорил моё сердце этим подношением, — Старк головой указал на оставшиеся из-под бургеров упаковки.  
  
— Тони, а если серьёзно? Ты же понимаешь, что я не шутил тогда?  
  
— А вот здесь, Барнс, оставим многоточие. Мне нечего тебе сейчас сказать.  
  
      Баки горько усмехнулся и кивнул. Надо было срочно переводить тему или что-то делать, потому что обстановка становилась крайне гнетущей. И Старк ничего лучше не придумал, как утащить Джеймса в лабораторию под предлогом: «Раз ты всё равно здесь, пойдём, проверим состояние твоей руки». В процессе осмотра никаких аномалий Тони не обнаружил, все механизмы работали, как самые точные в мире атомные часы, что вообще ни разу не удивительно, если за дело берётся Тони Старк — итогом будет совершенный шедевр. Когда Тони обмолвился, что с вибраниумом работать было тяжело, но интересно, Барнс очень удивился.  
  
— Как ты его раздобыл? Я думал, что, кроме Ваканды, его нигде нет в свободном доступе.  
  
— Альтрон, — коротко объяснил Тони.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Восставший против отца сын перед финальной битвой прокачался вибраниумным коктейлем, а после его устранения, Пятница, подчищая весь хлам, припрятала в заначку ценные запчасти.  
  
— Уж лучше бы я этого не знал.  
  
— Да что такого-то? — насупился Тони. — Дарёному коню, сам понимаешь. Спасибо лучше бы сказал!  
  
— Тони, никаких претензий. Я очень благодарен и весьма польщён.  
  
— Барнс, ты что раньше не понял, что это вибраниум?  
  
— Нет, к боевым операциям меня ещё не привлекали. А на тренировках приходится контролировать силу, поэтому я не использую левую руку. Это же металл, с виду так и не поймёшь, что за сплав.  
  
      Старк одарил Баки взглядом а-ля «что тут может быть непонятного?» и продолжил свои изыскания, раскрывая несколько пластин, отчего сержант дёрнулся, когда случайно были задеты связи с ЦНС.  
  
— Извини, больше не повторится. Я аккуратно, — пообещал Тони.  
  
— Что ты делаешь? — полюбопытствовал Барнс, потому что разговор и голос Тони отвлекали.  
  
      На самом деле, Старк вообще ни разу не был похож на сотрудника Гидры, выполняющего очередную болезненную процедуру, но воспоминания накатывали сами, не интересуясь мнением сержанта.  
  
— Хочу извлечь маячок, благодаря которому нашёл тебя, когда проснулся полярный мишка.  
  
— Не надо, — Баки поспешил остановить Тони.  
  
— Это ещё почему? — буркнул в ответ Старк, не отрываясь от кропотливой работы.  
  
— Тони, остановись, — опустив правую руку на плечо сосредоточенного механика, заставил его обратить внимание на себя. — Пусть всё будет, как есть. О чём-то подобном я думал, но не заострял внимания. Так ты всегда будешь знать, где я, и если что…  
  
— Приду на помощь, Холодное Сердце. Так уж и быть, уговорил.  
  
      Приведя бионику в первоначальный вид, оставив маячок на месте, Старк как-то очень быстро переключился на мониторы за соседним столом, ожидая, что это достаточный намёк, что сержант свободен. Барнс переваривал последние сказанные Тони слова, не двигаясь с места. А его прицельный взгляд на своей спине Старк ощущал весьма отчётливо, и, по-видимому, Баки никуда не собирался уходить. Ну точно, как прибившийся бродячий пёс, прояви слабину, и всё, даже метлой не выгонишь. Ладно, молчит, не мешается, пусть сидит.  
  
      Внезапное сообщение Пятницы заставило Тони оторваться от работы, а Баки оторвать взгляд от Старка и посмотреть на голографический экран. Новости были не радужные. Террористы захватили Беллвью и, угрожая расправой над пациентами, требовали явиться Железного Человека без своего навороченного костюма и сдаться, только в этом случае никто не пострадает. Тони тут же подскочил, ринулся к Марку, на ходу отдавая распоряжения.  
  
— Пятница, подключись ко всем доступным камерам в больнице и округе, очисти периметр. Сканируй, изучай, найди мне слабое место. Готовь Легион, боты должны быть на подхвате, но держи их на расстоянии.  
  
— Ты не пойдёшь один, — разворачивая Тони к себе, сообщил Баки.  
  
— Какого? — взбрыкнул тут же Старк. — Это я Железный Человек, это я должен туда попасть. Уйди с дороги.  
  
— А я Зимний Солдат, и это не обсуждается, — твёрдо заявил Баки, не разрывая зрительного контакта, держа Тони за предплечья, не позволяя сойти с места.  
  
— Барнс, не зли меня, — угрожающе огрызнулся Старк, вырывая свои руку из захвата.  
  
— Поверь, и в мыслях не было. Не горячись, Тони, мы пойдём вместе.  
  
      Сука, как же болезненно знакомо звучит это «вместе».  
  
      Это ещё не конец, вселенная, пусть и счёт теперь 1:1! Время ещё есть.


	8. Chapter 8

      Из-за оглушительного стука сердца все остальные звуки стихли и были почти не слышны. Чьи-то крики и командные голоса, отдающие приказы, вой сирен и шум подъезжающих спецмашин. Всё ушло куда-то на периферию. Красно-синий мигающий свет, белые вспышки, ярко-жёлтая лента заграждения.  
  
— Смотри на меня, слышишь, не смей закрывать глаза!  
  
      Окровавленные пальцы левой руки тянутся к чужим губам, чтобы накрыть и не дать произнести ни слова. Под ладонью чувствуются горячие сухие губы, которые касаются кожи невесомым поцелуем. Правая с силой давит на грудину, зажимая рану чуть ниже сердца, пытаясь хоть как-то приостановить потерю крови. А она не останавливается, всё льётся и льётся, просачивается сквозь пальцы.  
  
— Молчи! Ничего не говори, слушай мой голос, не отключайся. Потерпи ещё немного, медики же совсем близко. Держись! — по движению мышц лица под ладонью чувствуется, что он улыбается.  
  
      Кто-то трясет за плечо, пытается что-то сказать или спросить. Тёмная форма, взволнованный испуганный взгляд. Агент. Не врач. На хуй. Прочь. Отъебись, клоун, не до тебя.  
  
— Вот куда ты полез? Зачем? Я уж было подумал, что ты умный. А ты…  
  
      Ну наконец-то! Рядом опустили носилки, трое медработников аккуратно переместили на них раненого — единственного пострадавшего при освобождении заложников и ликвидации банды террористов.  
  
— Сэр, вы ранены? Вам нужна помощь? — один из белых халатов прояснял состояние, видя кровь на одежде и руках у второго мужчины, который до сих пор не поднялся с земли.  
  
— Я в порядке, это не моя кровь. Его, — указывая на каталку, на которой закрепляли пациента.  
  
      Прошло пять минут, может, больше, с момента двух выстрелов, но кажется, что вечность. Почему всё так медленно, это же, блядь, территория лучшей в Нью-Йорке, пусть и государственной, больницы. Какого хуя здесь одни сплошные черепахи? Может они ещё и пули извлекать не умеют? Так, нужно вставать, чёрт, а ноги что-то не держат. Давай же, соберись!  
  
— Сэр, вам сюда нельзя, — жалкая попытка помешать войти в лифт, который доставит их к операционной.  
  
— Ты знаешь, кто я?  
  
— Конечно, вы же…  
  
— Не трать время, едем, — зашёл внутрь и припечатал жёстким взглядом доктора, который не посмел что-либо возразить, по-видимому, обладая достаточно развитым чувством самосохранения.  
  
      Табло отсчитывало секунды и этажи, меняя красные цифры на чёрном фоне. Почему опять так долго? Какая-то параллельная реальность, в которой секунды равны годам. Какая ёбаная тварь включила эффект слоу мо?  
  
      Врачи нависли над пациентом, вкололи шприц с неизвестным содержимым. Капельница в вене, кислородная маска на лице. Он закрыл глаза, и неизвестно отчего — инъекция подействовала или силы покинули его тело.  
  
      Двери разъехались со звонком, как у микроволновки, закончившей разогревать еду. Какая дурацкая ассоциация, идиотские мысли лезут в голову. Это всё стресс.  
  
      Каталка скрылась за дверями стерильной операционной.  
  


***

  
  
      Медицинский центр, унылые блёкло-зелёные коридоры, серые палаты, белые халаты, запах лекарств и какая-то давящая атмосфера, пропитанная скорбью и печалью. А всё потому, что смерть ощущается совсем близко, будто стоит за спиной с предвкушающей ухмылкой и уже замахнулась своей наточенной острой косой. Тони терпеть не мог больницы и особо рьяно не жаловал врачей. Стопроцентные маньяки, психи, которые добровольно пошли и выучились, потратили почти десять лет, чтобы законно резать людей под предлогом какой-то древней клятвы. Не навреди — гласила одна из заповедей. Почему-то верилось в это с трудом, а сам Старк хоть и был трижды доктором, но совсем в других науках. В особых случаях приходилось довериться опасным хладнокровным мясникам.  
  
      Операция прошла успешно, но в палату к Барнсу даже самого Тони Старка никто не пускал. Та медсестра, которая присматривала за пациентом, видимо, никогда не смотрела телевизор, не читала газет, не заходила в интернет и не знала, с кем говорит. Полноватая латиноамериканка средних лет без труда смогла осадить Железного Человека, а точнее усадить его на неудобное кресло в коридоре, чтобы сидел тихо и не мешал, когда будет можно, она скажет. Тони, мягко говоря, прифигел от такого отношения, но заткнулся и принялся делать то, что не любил ещё больше, чем больницы и белые халаты — ждать.  
  
      В общей сложности прошло что-то около двенадцати часов с момента, как он вместе с Зимним Солдатом покинул башню. И нет, это не оговорка. Железного Человека сопровождал именно Солдат. Исчезла мальчишеская улыбка, которую за вечер Тони видел не один раз, взгляд стал острее, движения чёткие выверенные. Собранный, как хищник перед броском на свою добычу, сосредоточенный, продумывающий будущий план, не упускающий ничего из виду, в особенности Старка.  
  
      К моменту прибытия в Беллвью периметр был чист, полиция оцепила здание. Явились и Мстители, но не в полном составе, часть была отправлена ещё днём на задание куда-то на западное побережье страны. Капитан, Сокол, Вдова сейчас, скорее всего, вели разведку, готовились к выполнению миссии, или уже благополучно завершили задание и расслаблялись в каком-то баре. Хотя бар и Роджерс — вещи абсолютно несовместимые. Какой-то занудный и скучный пенсионер, хорошо хоть не пристрастился к «Бинго».  
  
      На подмогу к Старку подоспели Ванда и Вижен, и, как неразлучники, зависли в воздухе, оценивая ситуацию сверху. Так, давайте прикинем расклад: созданный гением и воскрешённый богом андроид, хранитель мощнейшей реликвии вселенной; реальная ведьма с неизвестным пределом магических сил, которая будет покруче всяких Волдемортов, Дамблдоров и Поттеров вместе взятых; заслуженный ветеран войны, суперсолдат, перекинувшийся в режим «призрачный убийца»; и лучший защитник Земли. Хм, неплохо. Были ли шансы у кучки грозных террористов? Неа, не было, как, впрочем, и мозгов.  
  
      Пока Старк разыгрывал представление внизу перед входом в здание, отвлекая тем самым бандитов, летающая парочка проникла внутрь и приступила к устранению угрозы, Барнс же растворился где-то в тенях. Как и требовалось, Тони вышел на сцену без брони, демонстрируя свою покорность и готовность выполнить условия преступников. Но намерения террористов отличались от группировки Десять колец, они не хотели взять Тони Старка в плен, а может, у снайпера просто сдали нервы. Когда захваченный этаж был зачищен, а заложники освобождены, с крыши соседнего корпуса раздался выстрел, следом за ним ещё один. За доли секунды Тони даже не успел понять, что происходит, и почему он валяется на асфальте. Что-то золотое мелькнуло в небе, а рядом со Старком наземь рухнул Барнс. Пятница что-то кричала в комм, но Тони её уже не слышал.  
  
      И вот теперь, сидя под дверью палаты, Тони Старк пытался анализировать произошедшее, нужно было срочно чем-то занять мозг. Барнс спас ему жизнь, закрыл от пули. Рефлексы, инстинкты? Что, блядь, это было? Что угодно, но точно не обдуманный поступок. Так глупо подставился, взял удар на себя. Он, конечно, прокачанный гидровской сывороткой суперсолдат, но, сука, смертный! А если бы пуля попала прямиком в сердце, или стрелок целился бы в голову? Выжил бы? Увы, как бы горько это ни было, Старк всё-таки признавал, что временами не выкрутиться. Тони никогда не одобрял неоправданные жертвы, тем более ради него. Он не считал себя достойным, тем, кого нужно спасать. Это он привык делать всё, прекрасно понимая, чего ему это будет стоить.  
  
      Иными словами, Тони Старк себя не ценил, он бы не дал за свою жизнь и паршивого цента. Он не испытывал такого гадкого чувства как ненависть по отношению к другим, но вот к себе… да, по отношению к себе на ненависть Старк не скупился, щедро взращивал её годами, при этом, как умелый игрок на бирже, поднимал курс акций, читай жизней, других людей.  
  
      Он ненавидел себя, но ещё больше — забирать чужие жизни. Железный Человек щадил своих врагов, прибегал к полной ликвидации только в самых крайних случаях. А теперь представьте, что чувствовал Старк после того, как своими руками чуть не прикончил Барнса в Сибири. Нет, не сразу после драки, тогда его переполняла лишь опустошающая боль. Но вот неделями позже… Тони Старк считал себя ничтожеством, слабаком, конченной мразью, которая наплевала на свои моральные устои и принципы. А достоин ли он сам жить? Чем он лучше сержанта? Роджерс не заслужил щит, а ты, Тони Старк, продавец смерти, неудавшийся герой, создатель Альтрона, ты заслужил ходить по Земле, которую сам почти разрушил? И почему-то доводов в свою защиту не находилось, и Тони Старк принялся с ещё большим рвением замаливать грехи пока оставалось время.  
  
      Вы не подумайте, он не стремился попасть в рай. Рая не существует. А если бы и был, то место Старка точно не в нём. Там, внизу, для него давно уже зарезервирована VIP ложа с ковровой дорожкой, выложенной битым стеклом, и персональным котлом с горящей смолою. Просто стоять в стороне, имея при этом ресурсы и возможности что-то в этом мире изменить, сделать его лучше, было невозможно.  
  
      Если бы Барнс не пережил операцию, Старк бы себе этого никогда не простил.  
  
      Медсестра куда-то ушла и оставила Барса без присмотра, а Тони воспользовался моментом, шмыгнул в палату и аккуратно прикрыл дверь. Стены не серые, а какие-то бежевые или кремовые, Старк не очень-то разбирался в палитре оттенков. Сама палата небольшая, но много ли нужно места пациенту? Кровать, тумбочка, одно окно и закрытые жалюзи. Неяркий свет и ровный писк каких-то приборов, подключенных к лежащему без движений на больничной койке Барнсу. Это же хорошо? Будь всё плохо, они бы истерично вопили. В углу нашёлся стул, такой же неудобный, как и кресло в коридоре. Тони разместился справа от Баки и добрых десять минут просто смотрел или скорее рассматривал.  
  
      Так с виду и не скажешь, что парень побывал почти за гранью, кажется будто бы просто спит. Совсем ещё молодой, особенно сейчас, когда глаза закрыты и в отражении не видны годы, проведённые в плену у Гидры. Он пережил столько, что на десяток-другой жизней хватит. Чем руководствовалась судьба взваливая всё это на его плечи? Проверяла предел прочности, испытывала или просто отчего-то невзлюбила?  
  
      Старк не знал, каким был довоенный Баки Барнс, но тот, кто пришёл к нему определённо был неплох. Со своими демонами, со своей болью, суждениями и представлениями о жизни, прямолинейный и честный. Он поделился правдой о себе и Зимнем Солдате, не побоялся заявиться в дом к тому, кто мог с лёгкостью его убить, он готов был понести наказание. А когда были нужны ответы, не стал ходить вокруг да около, не юлил, выясняя необходимое. И эти дьявольские бургеры! Такая мелочь, сущий пустяк, но было настолько приятно и вкусно, и никакого зудения, что это вредно. Ну и как такого можно не любить?  
  
      Попытка извлечь маячок была проявлением того, на что Старку решиться очень сложно, теперь уже почти невозможно. Доверие. Да, он хотел показать тем самым, что действительно отпустил былые обиды, можно попробовать начать всё с чистого листа, познакомиться не как Железный Человек и Зимний Солдат, а как Тони и Баки. Ответная реакция поразила. Барнс доверял ему свою жизнь, неоконченная фраза «если что…» могла означать лишь одно: если я снова выйду из строя, ты будешь знать, где меня найти, и сам решишь, что будет дальше. Вот к такому Тони Старк не привык.  
  
— Очнёшься, и я тебя поцелую, — заговорил Тони. — Или всё должно быть в обратном порядке? — реакции не последовало, впрочем, Старк на это и не надеялся.  
  
      Не верил он в волшебный целебный эффект присутствия и разговоров с бессознательным человеком. Но Тони нужно было выговориться, а так легче, когда тебя не сбивают, не смотрят пристально.  
  
— Не для протокола, Барнс, но ты псих, хотя бумаги и говорят обратное. По-хорошему, тебе бы взять билет куда-нибудь на Бали или Филиппины, улететь в тёплые края, греть косточки на пляже, а не бросаться под пули или ждать очередного приказа. Неужели ты ещё не навоевался? Если бы я только мог, я бы так и сделал. Прикупил бы домик или ферму в какой-нибудь глуши, занялся бы, может, разведением лошадей. Они, кстати, очень умные, всё понимают лучше людей.  
  
      Стул — это какое-то орудие пыток, невозможно комфортно сидеть. Поэтому Старк переместился на кровать Барнса, примостился на край у изножья, упираясь в решетчатую спинку. Так получше, но всё равно не фонтан.  
  
— На десятилетие отец подарил мне породистого арабского жеребца вороной масти по кличке Амин. Не знаю, о чём думал Говард и где рассмотрел связь между моей увлечённостью инженерией и верховой ездой, сакрального смысла я так и не понял, но факт остаётся фактом, у меня был конь. Надо сказать, что характер у него был совсем не подарок. Буйный, строптивый, он никого не подпускал, не позволял себя объездить, гордый. Мне тогда было вообще фиолетово, он мне был не нужен. В компании железок, паяльника и микросхем мне было весело. А Джарвис говорил, что конь просто не видит в берейторе равного, достойного, потому что тот хочет его сломать, а он мечтает о свободе. И как-то раз, я решил проверить сам, чего он хочет. Пришёл и прям так и спросил. Он мне, конечно же, ничего не ответил, но зато посмотрел так, что мне стало не по себе. Ему было грустно, одиноко, и после я начал к нему приходить каждый день. Рассказывал, как прошёл мой день, что нового я смог смастерить или узнать, как улизнул от Джарвиса, когда тот собирался меня накормить, и какую сказку мне вчера читала мама. А он слушал, представляешь, и временами фыркал, будто не веря, или ржал, когда было реально смешно. Он мне позволял себя гладить, не пытался укусить или лягнуть. У него была блестящая длинная грива, мягкая, гладкая. Большие умные глаза и шершавый горячий язык, которым он каждый раз норовил меня лизнуть. Амин, пожалуй, был моим первым одушевлённым другом, с Роуди и Пеппс я познакомился позже.  
  
      Небольшая пауза, чтобы переварить сказанное. У этой истории не было счастливого конца, но она как нельзя кстати приходилась к текущей ситуации.  
  
— Однажды, я открыл стойло и выпустил его, но он не ушёл и не попытался на меня напасть. Смотрел, будто спрашивая: ну и что дальше? Я пошёл на улицу, он за мной, так и бродили по лужайке вместе: я говорил, он слушал; пока кто-то из прислуги не заметил. Какой тогда был переполох! Он же никого ко мне не подпускал, рыл копытом землю, собой закрывал, как будто боялся, что мне что-то могут сделать или наказать. Я же был мелкий, и со стороны всё выглядело иначе. Они думали, что буйный конь вырвался и пытается меня затоптать. Меня никто не слушал, когда я говорил, что всё хорошо, и словно внимания не обратили, что конь смирно пошёл за мной обратно в стойло. А на следующее утро мой вороной друг исчез, конюшню разобрали, будто её никогда и не было. Отец постарался, осознав, что такие друзья мне не подходят. Да, он, конечно, за меня переживал, но и никогда особо не церемонился, — Тони на несколько секунд замолчал, переводя дух, и над чем-то задумался.  
  
      Давно об этом Старк не вспоминал, да и вообще не рассказывал никому до этого момента. Хотя и сейчас его никто не слышал, Барнс по-прежнему был в отключке.  
  
— Так и к чему это я? А точно! Мораль в том, что я всех близких подвожу. Первым ни за что пострадал Амин, через много лет Инсен, потом Хэппи и Пеппер, следом Роуди. Со мной находиться рядом нельзя, мой ближний круг всегда под ударом, и ты ни к тому стремишься, парень. У тебя впереди вся жизнь, сотни две лет уж точно. А я, так, доживаю. Не нужно было меня отталкивать, подставляясь под пули, потому что это я должен быть щитом. Чудо, что всё обошлось, и я…  
  
— И ты обещал поцеловать, — тихо закончил фразу Баки, повернув голову вправо, чтобы лучше видеть Тони.  
  
      А Старк такого вот совсем не ожидал, и даже позабыл, что ещё хотел сказать. Гений разведки и маскировки, нет ничего лучше, чем притвориться полумёртвым. Долбаный опоссум!  
  
— Вот, значит, как. Подслушивал, — укоризненно заключил Тони.  
  
— Издержки профессии. Да и ты ведь это всё мне говорил. Разве смысл не в том, чтобы слушать собеседника?  
  
— Смысл был точно не в этом. Как ты, боец?  
  
— Скоро буду в норме. Регенерация сделает своё дело. Тони, я же не хрустальный, ранение не было смертельным.  
  
— Да что ты? Ты, блядь, литра три своей суперкрови потерял, не меньше. И это пиздец, как смертельно, Барнс.  
  
— Это в любом случае того стоило… ты этого стоишь.  
  
— Я бы поспорил, — хмыкнул Старк, — но проявлю снисходительность к душевнобольному и позову врача, — встал на ноги и уже собирался покинуть палату.  
  
— А поцеловать? Свою часть сделки я выполнил. И вдруг, я всё ещё при смерти, в последнем желании умирающему не отказывают.  
  
      Умирающий выглядел весьма бодро для подобных заявлений. Тони Старк, конечно, не золотая рыбка, но и за язык его никто не тянул, как и обычно, само вырвалось. Тони подошёл к изголовью, присел на койку, чуть подался вперёд, заглядывая парню в глаза. Баки не двигался, боялся спугнуть, и кажется, даже затаил дыхание. Что Старк хотел увидеть и нашёл ли ответы — неясно, он ничего не сказал, лишь склонился ещё ближе, тыльной стороной ладони провёл по слегка щетинистой щеке. Барнс был, что раскалённая печка. Тони прикрыл глаза, коснулся чужих чуть приоткрытых губ своими, горячо выдохнул, и, прихватив нижнюю, поцеловал нежно, осторожно, бережно. Это было одновременно и сладко, и горько. Мягко, плавно, без напора. Не было всепоглощающей страсти, укусов, рычания, стонов или неуклюжести, неловкости. Изящно, идеально, правильно, словно это и не был их первый поцелуй. Тони было хотел отстраниться, но Баки придержал его рукой за шею, отчего мурашки прошлись по коже Старка — холодные металлические пальцы невесомо поглаживали, зарывались в волосы.  
  
      Скрипнула дверь, спасибо за предупреждение, в палату вошёл врач, за его спиной возвышался Роджерс. Рефлексы у Тони не настолько быстрые, произошедшая секунды назад сцена попалась на глаза нежданным зрителям. Доктор не очень-то был удивлён или, может, просто проявил тактичность. А вот кэп словно окаменел, кажется, был слышен скрип его челюсти, и видно, как заходили желваки на лице. Состояние очень близкое к бешенству.  
  
— Старк, — процелил сквозь зубы Роджерс.  
  
— Капитан, — кивнул Тони. — Док, вы вовремя. Больной как раз пришёл в себя, — голос был хриплый, и вышло как-то томно.  
  
— Интересные у вас методы, мистер Старк, — хмыкнул врач.  
  
— Как думаете, стоит запатентовать? — продолжил игру Тони.  
  
— Подумайте над этим за дверью, — предложил док, подходя к Барнсу.  
  
— Вы прям прочли мои мысли, — сбежать отсюда хотелось неимоверно. — Поправляйся, красавчик, ещё увидимся, — подмигнув Барнсу, Старк удалился.  
  
      Пусть в больнице и паршивый кофе, но организм требовал срочно влить в себя эту чёрную жижу, а то мозги, кажется, совсем атрофировались. Мда, неловко получилось. Нашарив в кармане двадцатку, Тони засунул купюру в автомат, принялся ждать подзарядки. Забрав стакан, он уже собирался отойти к тем неудобным креслам, но кто-то дёрнул его за локоть и толкнул к стенке. Роджерс нависал горой, прожигая каким-то озверевшим взглядом.  
  
— Ох, — выдохнул Старк, одновременно прочувствовав спиной рельеф стены и ожог на руке от пролитого кофе. — Я и забыл, что ты любишь пожёстче.  
  
— Что ты творишь? Что это, блядь, было Тони? — прорычал Капитан.  
  
— Какие грязные словечки. Это я тебя так испортил?  
  
— Отвечай!  
  
— Извиняй, кэп, право требовать что-то у меня ты потерял несколько месяцев назад, — огрызнулся Старк, смещаясь левее, чтобы обойти эту Джомолунгму.  
  
— Ты специально, да?  
  
— Кто знает, Роджерс, — пожал плечами Тони. — Может, я влюбился.  
  
      Для них двоих в коридоре стало слишком тесно, Старк передумал оставаться в больнице. Уходя, без препятствий, Тони ощущал на себе тяжёлый взгляд, но не оборачивался.  
  
      На улице уже было светло. Свежо. День или ещё только утро? Пятница молчала, кажется, Тони её сильно обидел. После выстрелов, он проклинал её почём свет за просчёт, приказал заткнуться и идти так далеко, что сейчас реально испугался. А вдруг ушла? Она может, девочка то с характером. Выйдя на больничное крыльцо, Старк окинул территорию взглядом и наткнулся на Марка, который стоял на одном из парковочных мест для инвалидов. Чувство юмора рыжая унаследовала от отца. Не всё так плохо, просто дуется. Не успел Тони сделать и пары шагов по направлению к костюму, как кто-то налетел на него.  
  
— Мистер Старк! — вскрикнул парнишка, крепко вцепившись в мужчину с нечеловеческой силой.  
  
— Пит? Эй, карапуз, ты чего? — очень удивился такой реакции Тони.  
  
— Господи, вы живы!  
  
      Послышалось или это были всхлипы?  
  
— Конечно же, я жив, — реально становилось трудно дышать, силён оказался мальчишка. — Так, паучок, отцепляй лапки и рассказывай по порядку.  
  
      Неохотно, но Питер отпустил хватку и, смотря снизу вверх на Тони, затараторил.  
  
— В новостях показали видео, как вы упали после выстрелов, а Карен ничего не знает. Я так испугался. Как только увидел, сразу сюда, но мне никто ничего не сказал, и внутрь не пустили. А тут ваш костюм стоит, я думал… думал, что всё плохо. Что вы, вы… Мистер Старк, вы же в порядке?  
  
— Со мной всё хорошо, малыш, успокойся. Идём-ка, присядем, — притянув Паркера к себе одной рукой, приобнимая за плечо, повёл того к скамейкам в больничном сквере.  
  
      Рассказав вкратце, что произошло, заверив, что на нём ни одной царапины, Тони заметил, что Питер, наконец, посветлел. Невероятно добрый, открытый, заботливый, неиспорченный ребёнок. Вот чьих слёз и волнений Старк точно не заслужил, так это юного Паркера.  
  
      У Пятницы Тони просил прощения не в первый раз. Да, иногда он срывался, а Искусственный Интеллект был обучен обижаться, но и прощать, помимо прочего. Поэтому вскоре за Старком и Паркером прибыла машина, а Марк, под управлением рыжей стартанул в башню. Тони хотел отправить паучка в школу, но вспомнил, что сегодня, кажется, выходной. Да и Питер, по всей видимости, отходить далеко от Старка не собирался.  
  
      Лишь выйдя из лифта, Тони почувствовал насколько устал. Но спать, на удивление, не хотелось. Бегло соорудив бутерброды, они с паучком перекусили, и тот попытался отправить мистера Старка отдыхать. Не вышло. Следующей была идея посмотреть один древний фильм — «Возвращение джедая». Вот прям то, что доктор прописал. Старк не стал возражать. Джедаи — это круто. Легендарный фильм, ненавязчивая компания парнишки, который считай, что стал сыном, по-настоящему удобный диван. Вот такое оно счастье, да?  
  
      Взгляд Старка зацепился за какую-то смятую бумажку у ножки стола. «Joe's burgers». Кажется, всё-таки кого-то не хватает.


	9. Chapter 9

      С уверенностью можно сказать, что свернувшийся клубочком на диване Тони Старк, подсунувший ладошку под голову, вполне мог составить конкуренцию фотографиям мимимишных котиков, панд, хаски в инстаграме, и точно набрал бы в разы больше лайков. На середине фильма Тони стало клонить в сон. Мда, переоценил гений своё состояние. Глаза сами собой закрывались, а ещё почему-то побаливала левая лопатка, и жутко зудела правая рука. Он прилёг, благо места на диване было много, но боролся со сном до последнего. Питер что-то непрерывно тарахтел про искушающую тёмную сторону Силы, но настоящие джедаи всегда остаются на стороне Добра; про Звезду Смерти, которую они с Недом всё-таки собрали из лего, и что он бы хотел побывать на настоящей галактической станции. Болтовня мальчишки не раздражала, да и присутствие паучка нисколько не напрягало. Неразборчиво пробубнив о том, чтобы парень никуда не смел собираться, до совершеннолетия никакого космоса, Тони задремал.  
  
      Когда мистер Старк никак не отреагировал на вопрос адресованный ему, Питер оторвался от экрана, ойкнул, заметив, что тот заснул, и попросил Пятницу сделать звук тише. Та подсказала, что плед находится в отделении справа от него. Укрытый пледом Старк выглядел безмятежно, а парнишка, чтобы не мешать, пересел в кресло досматривать фильм без звука. Большинство диалогов он знал наизусть.  
  
      Что-то щёлкнуло где-то в мозгу, подсказывая Паркеру о чьём-то приближении. Обернувшись, он увидел открывающуюся дверь, из-за которой показался темнокожий мужчина. Круто! Это же Воитель!  
  
— Ты ещё кто такой? — озадаченно спросил Роуди, спешно перебирая в голове идеи, откуда здесь мог взяться подросток.  
  
— Я Питер, — прошептал паучок.  
  
— Это ничего не объясняет. И почему шёпотом? — также тихо проговорил мужчина.  
  
— Эм, мы с вами уже встречались, я Человек Паук. А мистер Старк спит.  
  
      Роудс удивлённо открыл рот и поспешно его захлопнул, подошёл ближе, заглянул на диван. Ну точно, бессовестный Старк дрых. Устроил в больнице не пойми что, впал в состояние полного невминоза, распугивая своим взглядом всех, кто пытался подойти к Барнсу, а теперь спит, как ангелочек.  
  
      Вижен тогда так растерялся, а в него такое вообще не было заложено при создании! И он не знал, кому сообщить первым: капитану Роджерсу, что его друг Баки попал в переделку, или мисс Поттс — получить совет, как найти подход к такому мистеру Старку. Итогом вышел компромисс, андроид позвонил Роуди, а Ванда взяла на себя разговор с Капитаном. Воитель тоже был на службе и прибыл так скоро, как только смог. Волнений ещё добавляло то, что Пятница молчала и игнорировала абсолютно все запросы. Но ближе к полудню сама вышла на связь и сообщила о состоянии своего хозяина. Поэтому полковник целенаправленно мчался в башню, чтобы надрать зад своему лучшему другу за театр абсурда. Теперь Старка ждал ещё один серьёзный разговор — насчёт ребёнка, которого тот затащил в супергеройство.  
  
— Только не будите, — попросил парнишка.  
  
— Так, ладно, пойдём-ка на кухню, поговорим, — согласился Роудс, решив, что торопиться некуда.  
  
      Одним ребёнком больше — по сути, ничего критичного. Многолетний стаж первоклассной няньки у Джеймса был. Хоть Тони и было за сорок, временами он вёл себя похлеще маленького капризного младенца, и Роуди с этим уже давно смирился. У всех есть свои недостатки, а друзей принимают такими, какие они есть, не переделывают под себя, любят и ценят целиком и полностью.  
  
      Щекотно. Жутко хотелось чихнуть. Тони поморщился, пытаясь избавиться от раздражителя. Оказалось, что это пушистые ворсинки пледа. Так, одну секундочку, откуда плед? На космолётах нет пледов. Джедаи, световые мечи, какой-то стрёмный великан, похожий на Сквидварда.  
  
       _Господи, где я?_  
  
      Дрёма отступала с такой же неохотой, с какой Старк пытался её к себе не подпустить. Тело ломило нещадно, правая рука затекла, лодыжка отчего-то чесалась. Знакомый голос послышался вблизи.  
  
— А я ему такой говорю: Бум, у вас что-то упало.  
  
— Серьёзно?! Танк?!  
  
— Легко! А вот был ещё случай…  
  
      Да сколько ж можно! Нужно было спасать паучка, если Роуди начинал травить свои байки, всё, это надолго.  
  
— Оставь карапуза в покое, все твои случаи скучные, — подал голос Тони с дивана, накинув плед на голову.  
  
— Говорящее одеяло! Нет, Питер, ты такое когда-нибудь видел?  
  
— И ещё одна несмешная шутка, приятель. Стендап не твой профиль, — поднимаясь, кинул Старк.  
  
— Извините, мы вас разбудили, — виновато включился Паркер.  
  
— Ерунда, — отмахнулся Тони, нос всё ещё противно щекотало. — Что я пропустил?  
  
— Пир в честь победы над Империей Ситхов, — Роуди подсел к другу. — Мы заказали пиццу. Будешь?  
  
— Ага, и попить что-нибудь.  
  
— Не наглей.  
  
      Раз пошла такая космическая пьянка, марафон фильмов продолжили «Чужие», за ними «Марсианин». Скоро до «Стартрека» доберутся. Было весело. Через пару часов пришлось повторить заказ пиццы. Доставили быстро, курьер получил щедрые чаевые.  
  
      Компания лучшего друга и неугомонного ребятёнка отвлекала и не позволяла вернуться к последним событиям в Беллвью. А там было над чем подумать. Но Роудс никуда не собирался уходить, паучок тоже. Сговорились!  
  
      Улизнул Тони под предлогом, что ему нужно позвонить, а сам отправился в мастерскую. После часового сна всё ещё оставалось какое-то неприятное ощущение, и чтобы от него избавиться, Старк решил принять душ, а заодно рассмотреть, что не так с лопаткой и ногой. Блеск! На спине расцветал внушительный синяк — последствия столкновения с больничной стенкой. На лодыжке краснела ссадина, видимо, полученная при падении на асфальт. От того же и рука зудела — содрана кожа, а он как-то и не заметил. Ожог же оказался не сильным, так, всего лишь покраснение, без волдырей.  
  
      Освежившись, Тони пытался поковыряться в своих любимых железках, но дело сразу не задалось. Всё валилось из рук. Выругавшись, отбросил куда-то вглубь мастерской деталь от старой модели костюма. Старк, плюнув на всё, выудил из тайничка початую бутылку бурбона. Да, детка, папочке нужно немного расслабиться. А вот стаканов рядом не обнаружилось. Пофиг, с горла тоже хорошо пойдёт, в этом даже есть своя романтика.  
  
      Пошло не очень.  
  
      Злился Тони на себя, вот и бесился, метался сейчас, как истеричка. К Барнсу полез целоваться, а нужно было просто уйти. Нехорошо это всё, ой, как неправильно. Правда ли влюбился? Ну, мордашка у парня действительно симпатичная, что уж скрывать. Только не в фейсе суть. Барнс говорил то, что Старк в душе очень хотел услышать, и делал ровно то, что от него не ожидали. Полная противоположность Стиву. Удивительно, правда? Тони был уверен, что они, как сиамские близнецы, одинаковы и неразлучны. А тут надо же, сюрприз! Да ещё и эта пуля, которая предназначалась ему. Не готов, не привык… да Старк попросту не умел так использовать людей. И это блядское сердце в груди, которое, кажется, перестало скрипеть, пыхтеть и ревень, сука, оно запело! Хотелось бы снова поверить, да только от этой мысли, кожу вновь обжигает фантомный щит из вибраниума. Всё это чертовски нехорошо и ненормально.  
  
      Роуди нашёл его сидящим на полу под столом. Нет, Старк не пьян, он всего-то чуть-чуть выпил, так, смочил горло. Такое место дислокации внушало некое чувство защищённости и отрешённости от мира — я в домике, я спрятался, я вас не слышу, вы меня не видите, идите на хуй. Да, глупо, да, по-детски, ну, а что вы хотели? Все мужики в душе дети, игрушки, правда, с возрастом немного меняются.  
  
— Энтерпрайз вызывает капитана Старка, — попытался разрядить обстановку Роуди.  
  
— Я тебя умоляю, давай обойдёмся без капитанов, — выбираясь из своего укрытия, взмолился Тони. — Где карапуз?  
  
— Отправил его спать. Время — полпервого ночи.  
  
— Внезапно. Вот так и проходит жизнь, не успеешь оглянуться — уже на кладбище.  
  
— Воу, брат, что за философские речи? Ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?  
  
      Перекладывая инструменты на верстаке, Тони сделал вид, что не услышал. Это не философия, это, блядь, сука ебучая жизнь. Его, Тони Старка. И если бы не Барнс, то на кладбище он был уже завтра, ну в крайнем случае дня через три. Так вроде полагается по правилам.  
  
— Ты останешься или поедешь? — перевёл тему Старк.  
  
— Я никуда не уйду, поговори со мной. Что происходит? Ты то ржёшь, как конь, то поспешно сбегаешь, а я нахожу тебя вжавшимся в стол с бутылкой… погоди-ка, ты снова пьёшь? Тони, это пугает.  
  
— Роуди, давай не сейчас.  
  
— Тони…  
  
— Иди, где твоя комната, ты знаешь. Пожалуйста.  
  
      Пожалуйста от Тони Старка — это запрещённый приём. Если уж до этого дошло, дело пахнет керосином. Но сейчас бесполезно о чем-либо говорить, не будет никакого эффекта. Тони нужно что-то переварить, проанализировать, найти варианты решения. До этого момента Старк не будет слушать, потому что не готов или чего-то не знает, то есть в себе не уверен. Свою слабость Тони до сих пор старается не показывать перед лучшим другом, хочет всегда быть сильным.  
  
      Ещё пару минут они посверлили друг друга взглядом. Полковник всё-таки отступил, сдался. Он очень хорошо знал Старка.  
  
      Выдыхай, Тони, выдыхай. Сосредоточься! Переключись!  
  
— Детка, выведи результаты эксперимента по слиянию наночастиц с образцом E-78.  
  
      На экране появилась картинка, чем-то напоминающая модель ДНК. Старк подкатил стул, который запустил в сердцах, как шар для боулинга, на другой конец мастерской, сбивая прототипы, которые сейчас поднимал Дубина.  
  
— Опять мимо. Печаль, — разочарованно буркнул Тони.  
  
      В чём же проблема? Ох, если бы тут был Беннер, всё бы пошло гораздо быстрее.  
  
— Готова провести ещё одну симуляцию? — спустя минут двадцать обратился к Пятнице Старк. — Я поправил расчёты.  
  
— Выполняю.  
  
— Держим пальцы крестиком!  
  


***

  
  
      Назвать ощущения болью было нельзя. Скорее, это было похоже на терпимую щекотку. Боль в представлении Барнса выглядит совсем по-другому. Ну, а тут, подумаешь, пуля соседствовала рядом с сердцем на расстоянии каких-то сантиметров. Это же сущие пустяки, он вообще ничего не почувствовал, просто что-то кольнуло, и он потерял равновесие, оступился, упал. Ну с кем не бывает? А Тони… Тони так взволнованно кричал. На него, на ведьму и андроида, снующих агентов, крыл матом Пятницу, костерил нерасторопную бригаду медиков. Баки было хорошо, он, наконец-то, услышал запах Тони. Тёплый металл с ноткой горчинки и, кажется, лайма. Сержант ведь почти угадал. Джеймс чувствовал сильные руки на своей груди и видел перед собой только обеспокоенное лицо Тони — это, пожалуй, их самый близкий и продолжительный тактильный контакт, не считая драки в Сибири.  
  
      А вот когда в тебе копаются какими-то холодными железками — это весьма неприятно, нагоняет тяжёлые воспоминания из прошлого Солдата. Наркоз не подействовал должным образом, но анестезиолог не виноват, на операционном столе как-никак лежал суперсолдат. Баки никого не стал пугать, открывать глаза и подсказывать, что нужно взять чуть правее, так пуля быстрее найдётся. Он продолжал спокойно лежать, ровно дышать, вспоминать самый лучший вечер в его жизни.  
  
      Проверяя показатели приборов, поправляя подушки и одеяло, женщина с приятным голосом говорила, что скоро он поправится, сном всё проходит быстрее. Барнс хотел что-то возразить, сказать, что он в полном порядке, но медсестра так на него посмотрела… Так смотрела только мама, когда Баки совершал или говорил какую-то глупость. Она совсем не была похожа на миссис Барнс внешне, но почему-то перечить ей не захотелось. Он покладисто кивнул, прикрыв веки, если женщина права, это поможет быстрее увидеть Тони.  
  
      Не раскрыть себя стоило нечеловеческих усилий. Тони был так близко и так открыто с ним говорил. Но то, что он говорил, было просто ужасным! Как он мог так к себе относиться? Считать себя каким-то ущербным, совершенно не ценить, не осознавать своей значимости? Куда, дьявол, смотрел Стив, когда они были вместе? Почему не убедил в обратном? Тони Старк — это фасад, Железный Человек — усиленная прочностью металла маска. А сейчас с ним говорил настоящий Тони, который слишком много на себя взвалил, привык держаться особняком, защищая окружающих, как он думал, от угрозы под номером один, то есть от самого себя. И понятно, почему он помощи не ждал, потому что доверившись раз, ему сделали непереносимо больно, вырвав и сердце, и душу. С таким вообще не живут, а Тони каждый день улыбается публике.  
  
      Оборвав монолог Старка, Баки хотелось в голос кричать, убеждать, уговаривать, что Тони самый дорогой, самый важный, самый достойный в этой несправедливой вселенной, что сам он, не раздумывая, и в следующий раз бросится под пули, до последнего будет стоять, закрывая собою. Железный Человек был для этого мира непробиваемым щитом, а Баки хотел стать персональной бронёй для Тони.  
  
      Горько-сладкий шоколад, который был в дефиците в тридцатых годах — так бы ответил сержант, если бы его спросили, каков был поцелуй на вкус. Деликатес, десерт, который почти невозможно достать, но уж если повезло, то будет не оторваться. Старк был настолько нежным, Баки попросту плавился от ощущений близости, запаха, вкуса, лёгкого покалывания на лице от бородки Тони. Пульс зашкаливал за двести, при его норме в сто. И почему-то казалось правильным, что это вот так мягко и неторопливо, будто всё время мира замедлило ход, и именно сейчас это играло на руку.  
  
      Голос Стива глухо пробился сквозь негу. Роджерс настойчиво донимал врача, требуя пустить его к другу. Усталый выдох доктора и звуки приближающихся шагов к палате Баки тоже слышал, но что-то внутри взревело и не позволило Тони отпустить. Барнс совсем не хотел видеть сейчас Капитана, того, кто не смог уберечь сокровище, которое попало ему в руки. Джеймс почувствовал, как Тони вздрогнул, когда прохладный металл коснулся шеи. Жаль, правая утыкана иглами, а левая не настолько чётко передаёт ощущения. Хотелось знать настолько гладкая кожа под пальцами, насколько горяча, мягкие ли волосы на загривке. Хотелось прочувствовать вот это всё и многим больше: изучить каждый миллиметр тела, запомнить шрамы и поцеловать каждый, прося прощение, что опоздал, не уберёг, позволил сделать больно, что и сам руку приложил, оставил самый глубокий незримый, подтолкнул к жизни в броне, заставил наращивать хитин.  
  
      Доктор что-то спрашивал, но Баки игнорировал вопросы. Стив сейчас вызывал куда больше беспокойства. А через пару минут тот пулей вылетел из палаты. Барнс тоже попытался встать, но док остановил его одной лишь фразой: «Лежите, а то загубите старания мистера Старка». Доктор Дилан Льюиc дивился результатам осмотра и состоянию пациента. В его обширной практике суперсолдат попался впервые. Ускоренное восстановление организма, регенерация, нечувствительность к боли — всё это казалось какой-то фантастикой, выходившей за пределы здравого смысла. Итогом док заключил, что на ночь оставляет мистера Барнса в больнице, а на утро осмотр покажет, действительно ли чудеса уместны в нашем мире.  
  
      Вернулся Стив чернее тучи, столкнулся в дверях с уходящим врачом и даже не извинился. От комментариев мистер Льюис воздержался, лишь рекомендовал максимум через час закончить посещение пациента Барнса. Капитан рухнул на хлипкий стул, тот скрипнул, но устоял под тяжестью веса этой горы мышц. Стив провёл рукой по лицу, будто срывая маску, и попытался улыбнуться другу.  
  
— Как ты, Бак?  
  
— Полный порядок, — коротко ответил Барнс, и тоже улыбнулся, вышло фальшиво.  
  
— Я испугался за тебя, но теперь вижу, что всё не настолько серьёзно. Ты действительно недавно пришёл в себя?  
  
— Я и не отключался. Обычные препараты на меня не действуют, а пуля, так, что слону дробина. Я почти чувствую, как срастаются ткани, через пару дней останется только ровный шрам. Заштопали меня качественно, — безэмоционально, сухо поведал Джеймс о своём состоянии. — Как прошла твоя миссия, давно вернулся?  
  
— Всё прошло гладко. Мы прилетели, как пару часов. Пока добирался, пока выяснял, что случилось, — Стив смотрел куда-то перед собой в пол, но, наконец, собрался и заглянул в глаза Баки. — Извини, за это всё. Тони, он… не знаю, что на него нашло, и чего он добивался. Что между вами произошло?  
  
— Немного странный вопрос, мне кажется, что всё было весьма наглядно, дружище.  
  
— Он тебя поцеловал.  
  
      Да здравствует Капитан Очевидность!  
  
— Это я его попросил.  
  
— Что? Но зачем? — удивлённо выкрикнул Стив.  
  
— А вот это объяснить сложнее, но до утра я совершенно свободен, надеюсь, ты тоже никуда не спешишь. Прости, Стиви, то, что я сейчас расскажу, тебе не понравится.  
  
      История вышла длинной. Стив мрачнел, бледнел, краснел, вздыхал часто, продолжая слушать. Баки ничего не скрывал, говорил так, как есть. Храня секреты, ничего хорошего не добьёшься, обычно, всё заканчивается трагедией. А в их случае подобная драма грозила Армагеддоном вселенского масштаба.  
  
      Несколько раз заходила медсестра миссис Толедо, проверяла самочувствие пациента, подбадривала и говорила, что тот выглядит лучше и идёт на поправку. А всё почему? Сон — ключ к выздоровлению. Но она, выполнив свою работу, быстро уходила и не пыталась выгнать Капитана, который засиделся дольше, чем было предписано часами посещений.  
  
      Когда рассказ подошёл к концу, Баки облегчённо выдохнул. От Стива он ничего не скрывал раньше, и сейчас груз с души ушёл, стоило произнести последнюю фразу. Но было кое-что ещё, что необходимо сказать вслух, расставив акценты.  
  
— Ты мой друг, Стив, и всегда им будешь, что бы ни произошло. Пожалуйста, помни это. Но, знай, я не позволю тебе снова причинить Тони боль. В этой ситуации выбор не за тобой — ни у тебя, ни у меня нет права голоса.  
  
— Господи, почему всё это происходит с нами? — обречённо произнёс кэп, нервно растирая глаза руками.  
  
— Жизнь — очень подлая сучка, мелкий.  
  
      Уходил Роджерс просто-напросто никакущим. Без лица, без сил, словно тот хрупкий мальчишка-тростинка из довоенного Бруклина. Он что-то хотел сказать напоследок, но так и не решился. Баки же не стал давить, заметив это. Нужно время, чтобы информация улеглась, и Барнс очень надеялся, что друг не наделает глупостей. Да, Роджерс был капитаном, командовал взводом, теперь у него супергеройский отряд, но с годами безрассудство никуда не исчезло, скорее пропорционально возросло силе. Джеймс Барнс был парень не глупый и прекрасно понимал, что с этого момента, как раньше уже не будет. Да блядь! Как раньше, уже не было давно! И наивно хотелось верить, что по-другому не значит конец всего, что всё наладится, и никаких больше расколов, ссор, драк, и каждый получит свой кусочек счастья и тёплого дома. Загвоздка вот только была в том, что нужен им один и тот же очаг.  
  
      Лежать надоело, спать уже было невозможно, да и о каком сне может идти речь после многочасового изливания души. Легче в каком-то смысле определённо стало, но чувствовал себя Барнс не на месте. Рана не беспокоила, и Баки решил, что самое время уходить. Зов сердца игнорировать не получалось, да и не хотелось. Он семьдесят с лишним лет делал то, что ему не хотелось, ничего плохого не случится, если совсем немного побыть эгоистом.  
  
      Одежду свою в палате Баки не обнаружил, пришлось немного прогуляться в поисках. Никакой охраны, кстати, ему никто не помешал покинуть комнату. Больничная сорочка или рубашка, хер знает, как эта тряпочка в мелкий горошек с завязками на спине называется, смотрелась весьма забавно на здоровенном мрачном мужике, который незаметно скользил по коридорам.  
  
      Покидая башню, на нём не было никакого снаряжения, он следовал за Тони в повседневной одежде, и как бы тот не сопротивлялся, настоял на своём. Зимний Солдат был лучшим не из-за каких-то тряпок и прочих побрякушек. Он голыми руками мог уложить десяток вооружённых бойцов и даже не запыхаться.  
  
      Дойдя до комнаты, в которой хранились вещи экстренно госпитализированных пациентов, Баки вытащил со стеллажа коробку со своей фамилией и инициалами, заглянул внутрь. Эх, футболке с черепушкой на левом рукаве пришёл конец, а она ему нравилась. Толстовка тоже имела дырку, но кровь на чёрном фоне почти не выделялась, да и её пожалели, просто сняли, не стали разрезать на лоскутки. Баки натянул штаны, обулся, накинул кофту на голое тело. Близилась зима, и обычный человек околел бы в таком наряде. Но кровь Зимнего, Баки была на порядок горячее, он никогда не мёрз, за исключением принудительного крио.  
  
      От всех этих телодвижений в левом подреберье покалывало и тянуло, но швы, действительно, были наложены на совесть — крепко сцепляли края раны, не расходились, и тугая повязка всё также имела стерильно-белый цвет.  
  
      На этаже было спокойно, дежурная молоденькая медсестра на своём посту активно с кем-то переписывалась в телефоне, взгляд не отрывала и постоянно улыбалась. Вот и хорошо, пусть чатится, или как там это сейчас называется. Баки заглянул в ординаторскую, на кушетке примостился врач, урвав пару минут на отдых. Барнс стащил с вешалки белый халат для маскировки, чтобы лишних вопросов ни у кого не возникало. Не обижайтесь, док, сержанту он сейчас гораздо нужнее.  
  
      Около выхода висело зеркало, и Джеймс бросил взгляд на своё отражение. Похоже настало время подстричься, это гнездо на голове определённо не прибавляло шансов в завоевании сердца Тони Старка. Щетина имела свой определённый шарм, придавала лицу брутальности и мужественности. Хотя куда уж больше то?! Настоящий альфа-самец. Не сложно сделать вывод, что Тони любил красивые вещи, красивых людей, и Баки хотел соответствовать. Кое-как постарался привести волосы в порядок, подмигнул себе в отражении и ухмыльнулся. Надо же, привычка из далёкого прошлого сохранилась, некий ритуал перед походом на очередное свидание с симпатичной милашкой. А халат то был тесноват, пришлось накинуть на плечи поверх одежды. Хиленький какой-то докторишка подвернулся.  
  
      Покинув здание, Баки оставил халат на перилах и двинулся в город. Как выяснилось днём ранее, дорогу к башне Старка он найдёт и с закрытыми глазами.  
  
      Пятница поприветствовала его ещё в лифте, вежливо поинтересовалась самочувствием. А услышав ответ, сообщила, что рада отсутствию серьёзных и необратимых повреждений. Бред, конечно, но Барнсу показалось, что она как будто извинялась. От ИскИна Баки также узнал, что Тони ещё не спит и работает в мастерской. Куда идти он знал, маршрут очень чётко отложился в голове.  
  
      Стоило только приблизиться, и двери в мастерскую разъехались сразу, пропуская внутрь. Тони крутанулся в кресле, поворачиваясь к нему лицом.  
  
— Дезертир! — ткнул пальцем в воздухе, указывая на Баки.  
  
— Мы не на войне, — парировал Барнс, шаг за шагом приближаясь к Старку.  
  
      Тот следил, скрестив руки на груди, склонив голову на бок. Чем ближе подходил Джеймс, тем Тони сильнее вжимался в спинку кресла. А когда Барнс опустился перед ним на колени, Старк резко дёрнулся, пытаясь встать. Но ничего не вышло. Сопротивление бесполезно. Баки обхватил его руками вокруг торса, усадив на место, уткнулся головой в живот, глубоко вдыхая запах. Всё тот же металл, горчинка и цитрус. Если Тони скажет, он уйдёт, но зато в памяти останутся эти ощущения.  
  
— И что мне с тобой делать? — обессиленно простонал Старк.  
  
      Подняв голову, Баки посмотрел на него, стараясь заглянуть в глаза.  
  
— Не прогоняй сейчас.  
  
— Я об этом пожалею, — Тони провёл рукой по волосам Барнса, пропуская длинные тёмные пряди сквозь пальцы.


	10. Chapter 10

      Говорят, что горе от ума. В случае Тони Старка ума было много, и объёмы горя соответствовали масштабам потенциала гениального интеллекта. Многие проблемы Тони себе надумывал сам, но и сам их решал в последствии. Не думать у него никогда не получалось. Поэтому единственным верным решением, чтобы окончательно не загнать себя в угол, было переключиться с одной проблемы на другую, менее трепетную. Были, конечно, и другие способы, например, нажраться вусмерть или заменить душевные боли физическими. Но присутствие в доме Роуди и Питера заставляли держать себя в руках, поэтому работа. Именно этому Старк и посвятил последние несколько часов, не позволяя себе мыслями возвращаться к событиям в Беллвью.  
  
      Семьдесят восьмая модифицированная версия вируса Экстремис отказалась вступать в симбиоз с наночастицами и кровью Тони. Хотя это не совсем верное определение. Вирус подавлял, подчинял, контролировал, а должно быть совсем наоборот. Тандем, союз, единство, работа сообща. Старк не оставлял своих стремлений создать совершенную несокрушимую броню, но пока дальше симуляций процесс не двинулся.  
  
      Однажды, он порывался сдуру всадить себе инъекцию E-3, но какая-то неведомая сила удержала. Экстремис в чистом виде увеличивал силу в разы, даровал почти неуязвимое тело, считай, что бессмертие. Но у него был побочный эффект, и даже не один. Перегрев и взрыв, очевидно, не самое приятное, но с этим Старк справился играючи, ещё несколько лет назад, исцеляя Пеппер. Что гораздо хуже, это потеря рассудка. Вирус сводил с ума, вызывал безумие, неконтролируемую агрессию и жестокость.  
  
      Если бы тогда Тони не одумался, Альтрон показался бы волшебником с чистыми помыслами, этакий добрый самаритянин. Поэтому только симуляции, никаких опытов на кошках или себе самом. Этот эксперимент должен стать прорывом. Старк стремился к тому, чтобы исключить все слабые и уязвимые места своей брони, включая интерфейс Пятницы. Он хотел подчинить себе киберпространство, управлять бронёй силой мысли, получить обострённые рефлексы, чтобы всегда быть готовым отразить очередную угрозу, нависшую над Землёй. А взаимодействие нанотехнологий и Экстремиса обеспечило бы мгновенное и бесконечное, неограниченное ресурсами конструкции и тела восстановление.  
  
      Генная инженерия, вирусология и биохимия были не самой сильной стороной Тони Старка, но он вдумчиво изучал этот вопрос, корректируя формулу исходного штамма, пытался добиться нужного результата, который бы позволил раз и навсегда избавиться от костюма, как такового, объединить сущности и стать Железным Человеком во всех смыслах и значениях этого выражения.  
  
      Юбилейный пятидесятый Марк должен был стать совершенным — апогеем и венцом дела всей жизни Тони Старка. Это даже сложно назвать прорывом, это эволюция, её новая ступень.  
  
      А пока Пятница занималась контролем поведения Е-78 с новыми вводными, Тони переключился на костюм для паучка. Всё равно на симуляции может уйти не один десяток часов, и это с учётом обширных производительных ресурсов ИскИна. Сегодняшний киномарафон взбудоражил мысли насчёт далёкого космоса, поэтому Старк решил проработать кое-какие детали модели 17A, мало ли Питера каким-то ветром занесёт на галактическую станцию. Уж лучше перебдеть, чем потом посыпать голову пеплом.  
  
      Тони перебирал одну из микросхем будущего генератора наночастиц в костюме Железного Паука, когда Пятница сообщила о входящем видеозвонке от капитана Роджерса. Старка покоробило, ушиб на спине отозвался ноющей болью. Говорить с кэпом совсем не хотелось, но глянув на часы и обнаружив третий час ночи, Тони прикинул, что будь то какая-нибудь мелочь — кэп бы не звонил. Личное на первый план Старк выставлять не стал. Как-никак они Мстители, а террористы и преступники вообще не имеют привычки спать, так что через не хочу, он дал отмашку Пятнице вывести голограмму.  
  
— Доброе утро, Америка! — выкрикнул Старк в качестве приветствия, не отрываясь от своего чрезвычайно важного занятия.  
  
— Тони, — глухо протянул Стив, — ты не спишь? Очень занят?  
  
      Что-то в этом всём — изнурённом голосе, тактичном вопросе — показалось Старку необычным, что не вписывалось в привычный расклад по кэпу. И Тони посмотрел на экран, да так и замер.  
  
— Что за…? — слово всё никак не подбиралось. — Роджерс, в чём дело? На базу напали? — разруха и развалы за спиной Капитана не сулили никаких приятных новостей.  
  
— Прости за всё. Это я, это всё я. Тони, я всё сломал без шанса на восстановление?  
  
— В Халка решил поиграть? Осторожней, кэп, вот вернётся Беннер, и зелёный парень стребует с тебя по первое число за использование его методик, — пока было не очень понятно, с чего вдруг Роджерс решил покаяться в разнесённом в хлам и щепки спортзале, не первом, кстати, да и не последнем уж точно. — Завтра всё приберут и починят, я пришлю рабочих. Людям твоего возраста давно пора в люлю, и не звони мне по пустякам, я-то думал…  
  
— Ты всё решил однозначно, а я не понял. Я же никогда тебя не понимал, да?  
  
      И тут до гения дошло, что речь вот ни разу не про тренировочный павильон.  
  
— Что у тебя за привычка биться башкой в закрытые двери?! Роджерс, таких как ты в природе больше не существует. Уникальный и единственный в своём роде индивид. Для меня тема закрыта, рекомендую аналогичное и тебе. Заметь, совершенно бесплатно, добрый я нынче.  
  
— Глупо говорить, что я очень сожалею о случившемся, знаю. Ты ведь совсем не этого ждёшь от меня. Чёрт, я даже представить не могу, чего ты ждёшь. Мне сложно подобрать нужные слова, Тони. Это… это конец?  
  
      В вопросе прозвучала и какая-то потаённая надежда и полная обречённость. У Старка не было сил на то, чтобы закрыться. Эмоциональная нестабильность последних часов дала о себе знать и вылилась в простые и честные слова.  
  
— В точку, Стив, — спокойно и серьёзно ответил Старк, без издёвок, ехидства и желчи. — Так будет лучше, поверь. Ты меня знаешь, я не смогу, как бы ни хотел, не смогу.  
  
— Я люблю тебя.  
  
— Стив, и я любил. Это правда, но уже слишком поздно. Мы опоздали.  
  
      На экране была чёткая картинка, которая не скрыла ни одной эмоции на лице Роджерса. Понимание масштаба катастрофы, нежелание сдаваться, отступать, и в то же время, принятие неизбежного поражения. Он перестал сопротивляться и идти напролом, он услышал.  
  
— Ты сможешь простить когда-нибудь?  
  
— Всему своё время. Зарекаться не мой стиль.  
  
— Но ты не забудешь, — утвердительно произнёс Стив.  
  
— Не забуду, — повторил, подтверждая, Тони.  
  
— А его простил?  
  
— Ответ ты знаешь, сам всё видел.  
  
      На этом Тони завершил звонок. Вот чего не хватало им обоим — разговора без супергеройских масок, костюмов и щитов.  
  
      Сложно подобрать слова, которые бы описывали всю гамму эмоций, испытываемых сейчас Старком. Должно быть, Земля скоро сойдёт со своей орбиты, раз Капитан Америка только что безоговорочно подтвердил свою капитуляцию. И по всей видимости, решение это ему далось весьма непросто. В отношениях всегда принимают участие двое, и оба их развивают, укрепляют или разрушают.  
  
      В случае Тони Старка и Стива Роджерса они оба опоздали, то была чистейшая правда. Опоздали с доверием, правдой, признаниями, пониманием и прощением. И пробовать сейчас что-то отстроить из обломков было бы ошибкой — конструкция выйдет шаткой и нестабильной с креном на один бок. Фатальный изъян — слишком неустойчивый фундамент, и уже не получится такого знаменитого и прекрасного шедевра, как в итальянском Пизе. Даже спустя время ничто не забудется, будет грызть изнутри и в самый неподходящий момент проявляться, давить обоих тяжким грузом боли и вины — одного, потому что не смог довериться; второго, потому что поверил.  
  
      Теперь всё правильно, всё на своих местах.  
  
      Пока Тони отходил от разговора со Стивом, к нему незаметно подкатил Дубина и заботливо подсунул хозяину кружку с кофе. Старк моргнул пару раз, а потом улыбнулся своему растяпе-помощнику, несильно похлопав по стальному корпусу в знак благодарности. Тот что-то застрекотал и быстро укатил в другую часть мастерской. Засмущался, что ли? А Тони, убив сонливость на подходе, после нескольких больших глотков крепкой жидкости вернулся к тому, чем занимался: паял, соединял контакты, подбирал нужные детали, обжёгся даже пару раз.  
  
      Когда же Пятница с каким-то придыханием сообщила, что мистер Барнс поднимается в пентхаус, Тони подумал, что перемудрил в эмоциональной составляющей своей помощницы. А потом и сам осознал, что взволнован не меньше ИскИна. Лучшим решением было бы забаррикадироваться в мастерской и ни в коем случае не пускать сбежавшего из больницы сержанта. Но вселенная, видимо, была настроена иначе, и пока Старк размышлял, за спиной раздался негромкий звук открывающейся двери. Ну, а лучшая защита — это нападение.  
  
— Дезертир! — крикнул Тони, развернувшись к гостю лицом.  
  
— Мы не на войне, — ответил Барнс, неминуемо наступая на Старка.  
  
      Было интересно и немного тревожно наблюдать за этими чёткими шагами, уверенными движениями, прожигающим взглядом. Но почему-то мысль про то, чтобы воспользоваться костюмом, даже не возникла. Зато была другая: «Блядь! Да он меня сожрёт, как волк ягнёнка». Не самое удачное сравнение, но именно так себя ощущал Тони. Складывалось впечатление, что перед ним совсем не Барнс, а Зимний Солдат, который увидел свою цель и готовится выполнить миссию.  
  
      Очень хотелось куда-нибудь скрыться, но спинка кресла этому вот совсем не способствовала, впрочем, как и коленопреклонство, и сильные руки, удерживающие на месте. Не на войне, говорил Барнс, а сам в ход вон какие средства пустил, а там, как известно, все они хороши. Эти невероятные серые глаза, которые глядели на Тони с такой мольбой и желанием, как на самое ценное, что только может быть у человека. И ведь серый — это же унылый цвет, откуда столько блеска? Это подкупало, да чёрт, это разоружало. Коту из Шрека было у кого взять парочку уроков для прокачки своего скилла.  
  
      Не представляя, зачем он идёт на поводу, ведь знает, что ничего хорошего не получится, Старк поднял руку, касаясь ею виска Барнса, провёл выше, запуская пальцы в волосы. И парень благоговейно закрыл глаза, прильнул к ладони, дарующей столь необходимую ласку. Джеймс действительно похож на большого одомашненного волка, который по-прежнему остаётся диким зверем, и когда-нибудь его натура хищника обязательно себя проявит, но только не сейчас и не по отношению к хозяину, которого волк выбрал сам. Волки верные, они не предают любимых, защищают до своего последнего вздоха.  
  
      Тони всё ещё ощущает на себе руки, которые без силы придерживают для подстраховки, чтобы не сбежал, не ушёл, не оставлял. И Старку сложно осознать, что кто-то может жертвовать собой ради него, так нуждаться в нём — совсем не в том человеке. Барнс удивляет искушённого и побитого жизнью Тони Старка. Не в первый раз уже, между прочим. А осмелевший или обнаглевший сержант, тут как посмотреть на ситуацию, почувствовав, что его не прогоняют, жмётся совсем близко, укладывая голову Тони на бедро. Сдвигая края футболки на спине Старка, Баки добирается до голой кожи поясницы, осторожно поглаживая правой рукой, чтобы не доставить неприятных ощущений холодным металлом. Тони напрягается и шумно выдыхает, но вольность не пресекает, продолжая смотреть на Барнса сверху вниз, перебирать длинные пряди.  
  
      Они не говорят, потому что страшно. Слова, порой, ранят не хуже острейших стальных клинков. Зная уже многое из прошлого Солдата Барнса, Старк боится сделать ещё больнее, чем было там, в недрах Гидры. Баки страшится задеть те раны, которые скрывает Тони глубоко в душе. На самом деле, у них гораздо большего общего, чем различий. Этим руководствовалась судьба, сводя их вместе в этот час? А смысл в чём? Награда, искупление или очередная издёвка, чтобы жизнь мёдом не казалась?  
  
      В рациональном левом полушарии крутится вопрос: «Что же ты делаешь, Старк?». А лимба фыркает в ответ: мол, что хочу, то и ворочу, заткнись, зануда, не порти мне тут ничего.  
  
      Но портит это всё отнюдь не здравый смысл Тони Старка. Какое-то копошение и лязганье металла в глубине мастерской заставляет обоих насторожиться. Очередной Альтрон? Ну уж нет, всё не так страшно. Дубина с огнетушителем в клешне катится к парочке, замершей в недоумении. Немая сцена заканчивается тем, что Тони, наконец, пробирает хохот, Барнс реагирует не так бурно, но всё равно улыбается.  
  
— Он у меня чересчур впечатлительный, — сквозь смех выговаривает Старк, — и любит быть пожарным. Дубина, даже не думай! Никто не горит.  
  
      Робот замирает на месте после слов создателя, но огнетушитель всё ещё опасливо направляет в сторону, как ему казалось, очага возгорания.  
  
— Поставь туда, откуда взял, — распорядился Старк, поднявшись со стула, теперь его уже никто не держал.  
  
      Баки тоже встал на ноги, ожидая уже какого-то комментария в свой адрес.  
  
— Ну, а мы с тобой, видимо, в доктора будем играть, — хмыкнул Тони.  
  
— Можем и в доктора, — немного неуверенно ответил Барнс.  
  
— Дай мне минутку, слова подзабыл. Кажется, там было так… Раздевайтесь, больной!  
  
— Тони, что…  
  
— Снимай, говорю, эту рвань и показывай результаты своей глупости и регенерации.  
  
      Развернувшись, Старк пошёл к другой рабочей зоне, где располагалось то самое кресло, в котором Барнс обрёл контроль над разумом. Баки проследовал за ним, походу избавляясь от своей толстовки. Тони не врач и совсем не медик, но совесть или чёрт знает что, заставляли его убедиться, что вчера действительно не произошло ничего бесповоротно ужасного. Окинув Барнса неоднозначным беглым взглядом, Старк похлопал по светлой кожаной обивке, приглашая пациента занять своё место. Покладистый солдатик чётко следует приказам.  
  
      Перевязка за время путешествия сержанта из больницы в башню потеряла чистоту, окрасившись от трения с одеждой в бордовый. Баки сидел спокойно, не шевелился, смотрел, как Тони разматывает повязку. Снимал бинты Старк очень осторожно, сосредоточенно и, закончив, в упор уставился на аккуратный небольшой шов под сердцем. На мощном теле он выделяется лишь тем, что был получен совсем недавно, свежий, а вот остальные раны уже давно зарубцевались.  
  
      Их много, разных, светлее или темнее тона кожи на несколько оттенков, совсем тонкие, как царапины от когтей или стилета, рваные, скорее всего от взорвавшегося снаряда, а ещё есть и такие, похожие на горящие звёзды, видимо, от пуль. Из-за Тони теперь ещё плюс одна такая звезда. И отчего-то хочется коснуться, накрыть ладонью, поделиться своим теплом, энергией, и исцелить. Ведь мысль же материальна, да? Если очень сильно захотеть, сработает же? Не должно было всё так получиться, но, чёрт, машины времени то под рукой нет. Старк чувствует, как мышцы на теле Барнса напряглись от его действий, а он всего лишь… да что ж такое-то! Пока он думал, руки то уже сами потянулись, очерчивая подзатянувшиеся края раны. Ох, и заварил ты кашу, Старк, а Пеппер говорила: «Не заиграйся».  
  
— Как чувствуете себя, больной? — возвращая самообладание, отдёргивая руку, спросил Тони.  
  
— Сейчас гораздо лучше.  
  
— Да? Это хорошо. Но мой вам совет: постельный или диванный режим.  
  
— Тебе бы он тоже не помешал, Тони.  
  
— Что прям так сразу? А как же ромашки, шоколадки, винишко и обжимашки под луной?  
  
— Вот завтра этим и займёмся, — игриво улыбнулся Баки.  
  
      В ответ Старк лишь усмехнулся и крикнул Дубине, чтобы тот притащил аптечку. Но Барнс от перевязки категорически отказался, так как необходимости нет, уже почти зажило. Ну нет, так нет. Тони ещё раз взглянул на сидящего напротив Барнса, пробубнил что-то из разряда «я сейчас» и отошёл к внушительным массивным стеллажам. А вернувшись, уложил на кресло рядом с Джеймсом тёмно-синюю футболку с логотипом Старк Индастриз. Намёк был понятен, Баки надел её без лишних вопросов. Что ж, с размерчиком Тони не угадал, футболочка пришлась Барнсу в облипку.  
  
— Спасибо, — вдруг сказал Старк. — Какой бы глупой я ни считал твою выходку, спасибо. Я твой должник.  
  
— Значит, Тони, я могу рассчитывать на компенсацию? — Баки хитро прищурился.  
  
— А ты своего не упустишь, — разочарованно хмыкнул Тони. — И да, можешь. Чего ты хочешь?  
  
      Эх, Барнс, и ты туда же. Впрочем, Тони Старк привык платить по своим счетам сразу, без неустоек, пени и процентов.  
  
— Три желания, как в старой русской сказке.  
  
— Ну давай, жги, я весь во внимании.  
  
— Первое, зови меня Баки. У тебя невероятно богатая фантазия, и ты придумываешь забавные прозвища, не все, к сожалению, я понимаю. Но в большинстве случаев это веселит. И всё же, сейчас мне привычнее Баки, меня так зовут друзья.  
  
— А мы не друзья, вот ни разу, даже близко нет.  
  
      А вот здесь Старк явно лукавил. Ну, а кто ж его заставит правду говорить?! Барнс оказался весьма интересным, неоднозначным и совсем не таким, каким он виделся Тони сначала. Какая-то, блин, неисчерпаемая коробка с сюрпризами. Только приоткрыл и на тебе факт за фактом — парень оказался не из робкого десятка, разочарован нынешним бейсболом, понимает шутки Старка, целуется весьма неплохо и как-то подкупил Пятницу, вот сто процентов. Из отрицательного — готовить не умеет и кидается под пули, впрочем, и то, и другое поправимо.  
  
— О, это была не просьба, Тони.  
  
— Ну, ничего обещать не могу, Баки, — Старк произнёс имя по слогам, акцентируя внимание, что может и его превратить в оскорбление или подколку.  
  
— Ты с этим справишься, — игнорируя выпад в свою сторону, Барнс продолжил. — Второе, сейчас ты идёшь спать. Уже почти пять.  
  
— Детское время, детка. Для меня, по крайней мере. Я тут, между прочим, работал, пока ты не заявился.  
  
— Возможно, но я почему-то уверен, что именно сейчас тебе пора прилечь, хоть вот на тот диванчик, — Баки кивнул головой в сторону зоны отдыха.  
  
— Окей, приемлемо. Ну и третье?  
  
— Приберегу на потом.  
  
      Для вида Тони ещё посопротивлялся, хотя, если откровенно, то он очень устал, и спать хотелось, это правда, более того, сейчас не было той искорки в рабочем процессе, которая могла бы его увлечь настолько, чтобы всё остальное оттеснить на второй план. Плюсом ко всему, Старк поупражнялся в острословии, но, сопровождаемый Барнсом, был доведён до дивана и уложен на него. Сам Баки тоже примостился рядом, закинув ноги Тони себе на колени, и недовольное ворчание самого Старка ему нисколько не помешало это сделать.  
  
— Расскажи что-нибудь, — попросил Тони.  
  
— Например? — уточнил Баки.  
  
— Да что хочешь, фоновый шум меня быстро вырубает.  
  
      И Баки, задумавшись ненадолго, начал свой рассказ. Он говорил о своём детстве, родителях и младшей сестрёнке Бекке, о том этапе своей жизни, где не было места войне, где всё было относительно спокойно и мирно, и даже иногда беззаботно, легко.  
  
      О том, как любил часами вместе с отцом возиться в автомастерской, и, как ему казалось, что-то чинить в машинах, которые пригоняли на ремонт. Но, разумеется, по большей части, он только вымазывался в масле с ног до головы, и до реального навыка механика ему было ещё очень далеко. Но отец, хоть и был весьма строгим и суровым человеком, позволял сынишке такие мелочи, наблюдая и пряча улыбку. Чем старше становился Баки, тем всё лучше у него получалось, и в двенадцать он уже спокойно мог перебрать двигатель Кадиллака или Форда.  
  
      Времена тогда были тяжёлые, но всё-таки семье удавалось держаться на плаву, они не голодали, а мама готовила самую вкусную индейку с клюквенным соусом на День Благодарения, а за её яблочный пирог можно было продать душу дьяволу.  
  
      Говорил о том, что Беккс была той ещё хулиганкой и очень часто втягивала Баки в какие-то авантюры, а он каждый раз шёл у неё на поводу, и это несмотря на то, что был старше. Драки он не любил затевать, но так получалось, что Джеймс был очень частым их участником. В начале защищая свою сестрёнку, которая будто нарочно задирала безмозглых мальчишек, потом уже вытаскивая Стива из очередной подворотни.  
  
      Про рыбалки на заливе с первыми лучами солнца, и что однажды, пытаясь достать свой улов, не устоял на ногах от внушительного сопротивления рыбы на крючке, плюхнулся в воду и весь промок, а было это, на секундочку, в начале октября. Рыба уплыла, удочка сломалась, а Баки после такого приключения две недели провалялся с ангиной.  
  
      А ещё у них был чёрный кот по кличке Блэк, ну да, не очень оригинальное имя, но так уж получилось. Блэк любил Баки больше всех в семье, и в ту, пожалуй, единственную столь продолжительную болезнь не отходил от него ни на шаг. Кот был авторитетным участником дворовой усато-хвостатой банды, прогонял чужаков со своей территории на раз и даже имел боевые шрамы, самый заметный на правом глазу, душил крыс, ловил мышей и делился своей добычей с Баки, периодически оставляя хладный трупик грызуна на подушке или одеяле.  
  
      О первом поцелуе и первой влюблённости в красотку Кэти Янг. Кареглазая шатенка на вид была умна, скромна и обаятельна, но вот задорные чертята плясали в озорном взгляде всякий раз. Она почти разбила сердце Баки, променяв его на сынишку владельца мясной лавки. Да, тяжёлые тогда были времена.  
  
      О том, что после гибели отца от несчастного случая, брался за любую работу, какая только подвернётся, чтобы обеспечить маму и сестру. Баки подрабатывал в мастерской, был грузчиком, разнорабочим на стройке. На учёбу в школе времени, да и сил, почти не оставалось. Но он кое-как доучился, Стив помогал. А потом была служба в армии и возвращение в Бруклин сержантом запаса.  
  
      Его уже давно никто не слушал, но Баки продолжал говорить. С Тони хотелось быть именно тем парнем из Бруклина, без прицепа в виде семидесяти лет службы у Гидры. Но это невозможно, потому что Солдат такая же часть его нынешнего, как и воспоминания о своих юных годах. О Зимнем Тони знал почти всё, а вот о другом Баки Барнсе нет. Говорить о довоенном времени было и приятно, и горько одновременно.  
  
      Столько воды утекло, и уже никого нет в живых. Ни отца, ни матери, ни малышки Беккс. Единственной связующей ниточкой остался Стив. И, господи, спасибо за то, что он есть. Нет, адаптироваться бы Барнс смог. Ввиду агентской деятельности и навыкам шпиона это давалось ему весьма легко и просто. Но вот сам Баки Барнс, наверное бы, не вернулся. С существованием Зимнего Солдата сейчас он смог примириться, но у того были чуждые Баки понятия о нравственности и морали, он привык выживать и защищать, любыми способами, любыми средствами. Хладнокровен и собран в режиме 24/7, и только с девяностых мысли о Тони растопляли корку этого колючего льда. И неизвестно что бы произошло, если бы не их столкновение со Стивом на хэликэрриере.  
  
      Увлёкшись своим повествованием, Баки совсем не заметил, что свет в мастерской потускнел. Все яркие экраны и голограммы потухли, стало очень тихо, и какое-то жужжание позади было почти оглушительным. Робот, которого Тони называл Дубина, крался, как он думал, бесшумно, но это было совсем не так. Заботливый и впечатлительный помощник тащил откуда-то подушку и одеяло. Поравнявшись с диваном, скинул всё это дело поверх ног Тони на Барнса, видимо, намекая, чтоб тот дальше сам сделал то, что полагается. Баки подзавис, такое поведение машины казалось странным, да и Тони он боялся разбудить, поднимаясь с места.  
  
— Глубокая фаза сна, мистер Барнс. Босс не проснётся, — тихо сообщила Пятница, решив помочь сержанту.  
  
      Воспользовавшись советом ИскИна, Баки поменял место дислокации. Тони был укрыт одеялом, подушка уложена Барнсу на колени, а сам Старк на подушку. На все эти манипуляции потребовалось не больше двух минут, и ни один гений при этом не был разбужен.  
  
      Сдвинув прядь, которая упала Тони на лоб, наконец, смог почувствовать. Мягкие, гладкие, и сейчас чуть растрёпанные. Барнс осторожно подтянул Старка повыше, рукой обнимая поперёк груди поверх одеяла, и невесомо коснулся виска губами. Это всё, чтобы кошмары не приснились, вы тут не подумайте ничего такого!  
  
— Знал бы ты, какой ты красивый, — чуть слышно произнёс Баки, любуясь.  
  
— О, поверьте, он знает, — вместо Старка полушёпотом фыркнула Пятница.  
  


***

  
  
      Около десяти утра в мастерскую заглянул Роуди, так как не обнаружил друга там, где нормальные люди проводят ночи. И каково же было его удивление, когда он увидел не только Тони. Ну картина была бы милой, если бы не второе действующее лицо, которое встретило полковника уверенным прямым взглядом. Джеймс попытался открыть рот и что-то сказать, возмутиться, если быть более точным, но Барнс ошарашил его своим жестом, поднеся указательный палец к губам, призывая к тишине. Про вменяемость бывшего Зимнего Солдата Роудс был наслышан, но сам с ним старался не пересекаться. И вот такое положение вещей, как сейчас, до чёртиков пугало.  
  
— Быстро отошёл от него! — раздражённо прошипел Роуди. — Пятница, ты почему ничего не делаешь?  
  
— Не шуми, полковник, разбудишь, — не повышая голоса, попросил Баки.  
  
— Босс не возражает, — отозвалась ИскИн.  
  
— Охренеть! — крикнул Роудс.  
  
— Я вас всех сейчас ненавижу, заткнитесь, — простонал Тони сквозь остатки сна и вальяжно потянулся. — Что за крики с утра пораньше?  
  
— Тони, тебя совсем ничего не смущает? — с издёвкой уточнил Роуди.  
  
— А должно? — переспросил Старк, приоткрывая один глаз, посматривая на друга.  
  
— Ну я даже не знаю, может быть, Барнс, на котором ты лежишь?  
  
— Да ладно! Быть не может! — притворно-испуганно закидывая голову назад, посмотрел на молча сидящего сержанта и подмигнул ему. — О, Баки, рад тебя видеть. Про рыбу было забавно, и подушка из тебя отличная.  
  
— Чего?! Старк, ты с ума сошёл или что? Ты намекни только, я тебе помогу, — всё ещё недоумевал Роудс.  
  
— Не истери, всё в порядке, — добил друга Тони, нехотя поднимаясь, растирая лицо руками. — Лучше скажи, что ты испёк блинчики.  
  
— Испёк, но ты мне тут тему не переводи!  
  
      Фирменное закатывание глаз от Старка Роуди уже не выдержал, крикнув, что ждёт того на кухне, весьма быстро покинул мастерскую. Тони, закусив губу, сдерживался, чтобы не заржать от всей комичности этой ситуации. Барнс был не так весел, как хозяин дома, и внимательно следил за реакцией Тони.  
  
— Цирк какой-то, — прыснул Старк. — Ну, чего молчишь? Теперь я знаю, болтать ты любишь, Баки, — специально сделал акцент на имени, выговаривая чётко каждый слог.  
  
— Доброе утро? — попробовал Барнс.  
  
— Ага, оно самое. Поднимайся, завтрак от Роуди я никогда не пропускаю, блины у него высший класс.  
  
— Я могу остаться?  
  
— Ну как же, сам говорил, ромашки, конфеты, фантики и все дела. Или у тебя планы изменились?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Слово офицера? — не удержался от подколки Старк.  
  
— Могу присягнуть на Библии или Конституции.  
  
— Постараюсь поверить на слово. Идём, для начала найдём тебе нормальную одежду.  
  
      Через полчаса на кухню вошёл очень бодрый Старк, а следом за ним Барнс. Роудс смерил друга убийственным взглядом, на который Тони отвечал своим насмешливым. Пробурчав, что он не нанимался, Роуди встал и пошёл к холодильнику, достал миску с тестом, чтобы приготовить четвёртую порцию для подозрительного Барнса. Юный Паркер в это время посматривал то на Тони, то на Баки, явно не зная что говорить, и лучше бы молчал дальше.  
  
— А я Питер Паркер, Человек Паук. Классная рука, чувак, то есть мистер Барнс.  
  
      Баки лишь кивнул в ответ на это.  
  
— Ох, малыш, над легендой нужно поработать, если хочешь сохранить свою личность в тайне, — Старк вздохнул, поражаясь странностям этого утра.  
  
      Похоже, что неловко себя не чувствовал только Тони. Он пил кофе, с аппетитом уплетал блинчики, обильно политые кленовым сиропом, периодически бросал какие-то фразы, шутки, но ответного энтузиазма не встретил.  
  
— Так, видимо, мы не с того начали, — слишком спокойно произнёс Тони.  
  
      Чёрт, Роуди знал, что это значит. Старк зол, сильно и скорее всего на него.  
  
— Познакомьтесь, это Баки. Зимний Солдат, новый мститель, ветеран войны, вообще прикольный парень, мы неплохо поладили. А ещё, Джеймс, — обращение по имени к Роуди не сулило ничего хорошего, Тони однозначно злился на него, — он мне жизнь спас. Вопросы?  
  
      Вопросов не возникло по этой теме, а накалённую обстановку разрядил Питер, начав осыпать Баки вопросами о свойствах его руки, видимо, до этого момента сдерживал своё любопытство из последних сил. На каких-то включался и сам Тони, так как о многих свойствах знал в теории побольше самого Барнса. Паучок напрашивался на мастер-класс к опытному бойцу. Баки, ожидая спасения или помощи, да хоть чего-то, покосился на Старка, но тот лишь пожал плечами, мол сам разбирайся, уже большой мальчик. Паркер, видимо, был знаком с котом из Шрека и парочку уроков взял. Барнс всё-таки согласился.  
  
      Спарринг проходил под контролем Роуди, Тони сам настоял, лишь бы друг не доставал его с расспросами, и наблюдал за происходящим Старк развалившись в кресле. Ну что можно сказать о бое: паучок силён, возможно, сильнее Барнса, но вот техники почти никакой, и над этим стоило работать. Грубая сила далеко не всегда является залогом успеха. Питер был в восторге, рвения и усердия было выше головы, но уложить Барнса на лопатки ему так и не удалось, а вот сам паучок натёр спиною ринг до блеска. Разумеется, Баки контролировал свои действия и прекрасно видел, что перед ним неопытный пацан со сверхсилой, поэтому не жестил, все приёмы, захваты и броски выполнялись почти без усилий. Мистер Барнс после превратился в крутого чувака Баки, который, правда же, ещё будет тренировать Питера, ведь да, да?  
  
      За это время Тони поговорил с Пеппс лично, наслушался о себе всякого сполна. Заслужил, между прочим. Вчера Старк ответить на её звонки так и не решился, доверив общение Пятнице. И сегодня получил по полной программе. Но когда Поттс угомонилась, выговорилась, они обсудили несколько рабочих вопросов, а потом Тони между делом сообщил, что спал на коленях у Барнса, чем заставил замолчать её на несколько минут. Оглушительную тишину в динамике нарушил вкрадчивый вопрос Пеппер с просьбой пояснить значение слова «спал» в данном контексте. Старк почти дословно процитировал первое определение из Викисловаря. И Поттс снова замолчала, потому что это сложно осознать. Тони никогда не засыпал рядом со случайными, малознакомыми людьми. Ни одна из его бывших пассий не удостоилась такой чести, за исключением самой Пеппер, хотя она не была очередной для Старка, это совсем другое. Потом был Стив. Но Барнс? Странно и нелогично.  
  
— Тони, я не осуждаю, но точно ли тебе сейчас нужно именно это? Ты же сам хотел забыть…  
  
— Не получается, Пеппс. Я больше не стремлюсь что-то забывать. Он вот помнит всё и ещё благодарит меня за это. И ты, к счастью, даже не представляешь, о чём речь.  
  
— Это жалость, Тони.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Что тогда?  
  
— Моя слабость?  
  
— Тони…  
  
— Шшшш, родная, это не смертельно, теперь я точно знаю.  
  
      Это нисколько не успокоило Пеппер, но других аргументов у Старка не было. Он попрощался с ней, улыбаясь, чтобы она слышала, что это от души, а не натянутая, игривая, дежурная улыбка, и с ним всё хорошо.  
  
      От нотаций и критики Роуди Тони спасло то, что полковника вызвали в Вашингтон. Конфликт в Сирии обострился, на Ближнем Востоке никогда не бывает спокойно, и это Старк тоже знал наверняка. Но, насколько он понял, Джеймс должен был координировать ход боевой операции из штаба, это задание не для Воителя.  
  
      Вскоре Паркера вызвонила Мэй и весьма настойчиво рекомендовала быть через час дома, потому что надоедать мистеру Старку, а она знала, каким Питер может быть доставучим, крайне невежливо. Парнишка очень огорчился, но всё же тётю послушал, а раз срок был ограничен часом, чтобы успеть, пришлось облачаться в костюм Паука, в окно и по крышам, по крышам в Куинс.  
  
      Следом ушёл Баки. Стив на него даже не стал ругаться за побег из больницы, но просил приехать на базу. Что произошло, кэп не уточнил, видимо, разговор не телефонный.  
  
— Ты же меня пустишь, когда я вернусь? — спросил напоследок Баки.  
  
— Звёзды, вино, шоколад? — скороговоркой проговорил Старк.  
  
— Именно. Я держу слово.  
  
— А ты возвращайся и узнаешь.  
  
      Двери лифта за Барнсом закрылись, Тони остался один и скрылся в своей мастерской.  
  
— Босс, Е-78 ведёт себя стабильно, — сообщила Пятница, перекрикивая мощный бит, запрошенный под настроение Тони Старка.  
  
— Выведи на экран, — попросил Тони.  
  
      Симуляция показала успешный результат. Все вещества гармонировали и отвечали каждый за свои функции. Теория отработана, проверена, доказана, теперь, пожалуй, можно и к практике перейти. Только бы не сойти с ума от счастья.


	11. Chapter 11

_… Страдания ведут человека к совершенству._  
_Палата №6_  
 _А. П. Чехов_

  
      Жидкая ртуть с ало-золотыми отблесками струилась по трубкам катеров, установленных в лучевые артерии каждой руки. На голограмме перед глазами выведены основные показатели жизнеспособности организма. Пульс чуть завышен. Ну это нормально для текущего состояния — Тони был весьма взволнован предвкушением ожидания результатов своего «Прорыва». Давление постепенно возрастало, но этого не стоило пугаться, так и должно было быть, нормальная реакция организма на введение состава будущей совершенной живой брони. Частота дыхания, наоборот, снижена. Почему-то было холодно, хотя в мастерской вполне тепло — комнатная температура. В остальном, ничего. Ощущения по-другому описать было нельзя — ему никак.  
  
      Ни боли, ни дискомфорта, если не считать некоторое саднящее ощущение в тех местах, где титановые иглы входили в кожу. Абсолютное ничего. А нормально ли это? Чёрт его знает! Симуляция показывала поведение и результат конечного взаимодействия нанотехнологичного Экстремиса с кровью, но вот описать, какие именно ощущения будет испытывать живой объект эксперимента, к сожалению, не могла. Старк лежал на кушетке с закрытыми глазами, ведя про себя отсчёт времени. Это было совершенно бесполезное занятие, но так было спокойнее, что ли. Да, Тони всегда находил отдушину в скучных для кого-то цифрах, формулах, алгоритмах, теоремах и уравнениях. А в данный момент ему совсем не помешает небольшая толика этого самого спокойствия.  
  
      И нет, он совсем не думал о том, что его немолодое потрёпанное сердце попросту может не выдержать, замереть раз и навсегда; о том, что это утро было, пожалуй, самым тёплым за последнее время; о том, что он безумно рад, что в его жизни есть такие удивительные, чудесные люди; о том, что, сделав головокружительную смертельную петлю, его жизнь выровняла курс; о том, что Стив его услышал и понял; о том, что действительно надеется на успех своего эксперимента и ждёт возвращения Барнса, простите, теперь уже Баки, потому что любит звёзды и шоколад, и вовсе не потому, что в туманно-сером взгляде разглядел то, что превосходит галактику по своей красоте, вовсе не поэтому. Он точно об этом не думал, Тони просто считал.  
  
— Босс, внедрение завершено, — Пятница отчиталась спустя, казалось бы, вечность, когда Старк уже почти задремал.  
  
      Мда, пожалуй, это самый скучный из его опытов. Кто бы мог подумать, что непревзойдённый гений почти заснёт в процессе воплощения своего самого совершенного изобретения в жизнь. Это было странно и скучно, не в стиле Тони Старка, у того же всё с огоньками и искрами.  
  
      Наклёвывался один важный вопрос: а как понять, что всё сработало? Тони, вырывая катетеры, попробовал визуализировать, как броня покрывает его руки, и в тот же момент… блядь! Ничего. Старк по-прежнему видел свои ладони — одна оцарапана, вторая с покраснениями от ожогов. Он зажмурился, тряхнул головой, сконцентрировался на чётком образе и, открыв глаза, снова ничего. Шикарно! Просто блеск! Потратить почти три с половиной года ради вот этой ни к чёрту неработающей хуйни?! Да, Старк, ты, несомненно, гений! Сука, как же это бесит! Где он просчитался? Всё должно было быть совсем не так!  
  
      Отчего-то кожа там, где раньше был реактор, начала чесаться. Потянувшись к месту зуда, Тони накрыл его рукой и почувствовал, что футболка мокрая. Он вспотел так, что ткань была ощутимо влажной. Ерунда какая-то.  
  
— Пятница, зачем устроила Сахару? Врубай кондей, — крикнул Старк.  
  
      Реакции от рыжей не последовало. Что, опять обиделась? Из-за чего на этот раз? Какие, блядь, все нынче нежные! Заебала, никакого толка от этой идиотки, давно пора её переписать.  
  
      Очень гадкое ощущение, когда одежда прилипает к телу. Старк решил принять душ и переодеться перед тем, как продолжить разбирательство в своём фиаско. Тони спрыгнул с кресла. Ой, зря. Его повело, пространство и предметы покосились. Так, ладно, бывали у Старка приходы и похуже. Он постоял немного, приходя в себя. В мастерской становилось уже непереносимо душно. И ещё какой-то шум, возникший из ниоткуда, неимоверно раздражал. Тони постарался собраться и прислушался.  
  
       _Североатлантический циклон надвигается на Восточное побережье…_  
  
       _Нет, ты представляешь, так и сказал. Мудила! Давай останемся друзьями! Десять лет, Джес, десять долбаных лет!_  
  
       _Проект находится на рассмотрении у Президента. Последуют ответные меры на санкции, введённые против тридцати граждан…_  
  
       _Служба спасения, что у вас случилось?_  
  
       _Ракетный удар по территориям талибов был нанесён час назад. Как сообщает наш источник…_  
  
       _Борт номер один диспетчерской…_  
  
— Пятница! — ошалело вскрикнул Тони. — Вырубай шарманку!  
  
      Тишина.  
  
      Точнее Пятница молчит, а звуки и голоса всё не смолкают, к ним в придачу добавляются мельтешащие картинки.  
  
      Стальная коробка глубоко под землёй, толстые прутья решётки, золото — Национальный Банк, США, Шарлотт, Северная Каролина. Просторная светлая лаборатория, писк каких-то приборов, люди в белых халатах оживлённо о чём-то говорят — Российская Федерация, Москва. Тёмная подворотня, девушка в слезах забилась в грязный угол — Франция, Марсель. Пустырь на многие километры, запретная зона, объект спецрежима — Казахстан, Байконур.  
  
      Взрыв, удар, выстрел, крик, мольба, голод, обезвоживание, нефтяное пятно, техногенная катастрофа, война — смерть. Насилие, жестокость, тирания, шпионаж, гонка вооружений, ядерные коды, эксперименты над людьми, Гидра, Щ.И.Т., Мстители, мутанты, пришельцы, боги… Апокалипсис.  
  
       _Мир несовершенен._  
  
— Хватит! Прекращай! — Тони схватился за край стола, чтобы удержаться на ногах.  
  
       _Они недостойны… люди такие жалкие, они ничего не видят._  
  
      Что это? Кто это? Как это? Это у него в голове? Так много и громко, и шумно, и жарко. Господи, тело просто горит! Дыши… дышать тяжело, воздух обжигает лёгкие, как раскалённое железо.  
  
— Да сделай же что-нибудь! — сквозь зубы рычит Старк. — Красный код!  
  
       _Они не заслуживают тебя. Доверься нам. Не сопротивляйся._  
  
— Босс, — прерывистый механический совсем незнакомый голос, — мои протоколы безопасности переписаны, — скрежет, треск в динамиках, словно где-то там идёт ожесточённый бой, — в доступе отказано.  
  
— Кто? — Тони взревел, в отчаянии сжимая край стола сильнее, отламывая кусок прочнейшего стекла.  
  
— Старк Энтони Эдвард.  
  
      Нет! Это неправда! Ложь! Он же… он же не мог, не хотел, да и когда? А эти голоса всё настойчивее и настойчивее взывают.  
  
       _Не бойся, мы сделаем тебя совершенным. Ты же этого так хотел._  
  
      Устоять на ногах не получилось, тело стало слишком тяжёлым. Тони оказался на полу.  
  
      Старк, ты реально облажался.  
  
— Полная блокада! Изоляция всего этажа! — ещё одна попытка что-то исправить.  
  
       _А ты смешной, Тони._  
  
— …отказано.  
  
       _Мы уже везде. Давай поиграем, знаем, ты любишь. Тебе понравится. Правила просты: ты называешь город — мы спускаем ядерных крошек с цепи. Называй любой, а мы подхватим. Будет весело, обещаем._  
  
      Встать не получилось, ноги будто тонну весели или сделаны были из свинца. Упираясь локтями, Тони приподнялся и тут же ужаснулся. Серебристая субстанция обволакивала его конечности, нарастала, поглощая тело. Он бы закричал, да голос ему уже не подчинялся, получился какой-то обречённый хрип.  
  
      Секунда, две, три, десять… всё.  
  
      Старк заперт, погребён, замурован в непробиваемый кокон, совершеннейший хитин.  
  
      Не тех демонов Тони боялся, ох, не тех. Не зря же кто-то умный сказал, что главный твой враг — это ты сам.  
  
       _Они увидят, прозреют, наконец…_

***

  
  
      Какое-то необъяснимое чувство тревоги поскуливало где-то внутри. Логических объяснений Баки не находил. Всё же было хорошо? Да! Господи, да, наконец-то, всё было нормально. И даже все странности и чудаковатости начала этого дня нисколько не портили того факта, что Тони его не прогнал, позволил остаться, не возражал, когда речь зашла о возвращении. Это же, наверное, что-то да значит? Барнс хотел поскорее решить вопрос со Стивом и снова оказаться в башне. У него были грандиозные планы по воплощению в жизнь тех слов, которые на прощание сказал Тони. Возможно, у кого-то и были сомнения, но Баки был романтиком, правда, было это давно, можно даже сказать, что в другой жизни.  
  
      Женщины любили Барнса не только из-за смазливого личика, статной фигуры и обольстительной улыбки. Безусловно, первоначально все ведутся на оболочку, встречают то по одёжке — это прописные истины, так устроена природа человека, возможно, за небольшими исключениями. Он был внимательным и галантным кавалером, нежным и умелым любовником — каждая рядом с ним чувствовала себя той самой единственной и неповторимой, роковой королевой под ручку с рыцарем, покорившим её сердце. В те времена уровень нравственности был гораздо выше, до сексуальной революции или развязности ещё было целых сорок лет, но милые леди не особо-то и сопротивлялись, когда на них обращал своё внимание красавчик Баки Барнс. Охомутать такого парня хотели многие, но он так и не почувствовал ни в одной той самой, истинной. Возможно, на совести Баки не одно разбитое девичье сердце, хотя он, как мог, всегда старался смягчить разрыв.  
  
      На фронте романтике не было места. Грязь и серость, холод и смерть. Пожалуй, самыми заветными желаниями тогда являлись: выжить и согреться, а временами просто умереть. Отношения между мужчинами всегда порицались в обществе, даже сейчас, когда, казалось бы, это самое общество ратует за равные права, толерантность и терпимость. В сороковых всё было гораздо сложнее, чистой воды самоубийство, тем более в армии. Но какое это могло иметь значение, когда ты уже смертник. Может, остался час, может, день или неделя, каждая минута могла стать последней. Получая толику этого необходимого, но запретного тепла, становилось чуточку лучше, ведь тебя понимают, почему и зачем это нужно. На войне нет места нежности, но даже будучи полностью опустошённым Баки пытался поделиться лаской в ответ. Он понимал. Взаимовыручка, взаимопомощь, поддержка. Это было проявлением отчаяния и слабости. Горько, но нет, не противно.  
  
      Значение слова романтика Зимний знал, но применять это знание на практике ему не приходилось. Приказа не было. Назвать его нежной, трепетной натурой язык точно не повернётся. Препараты не очень-то справлялись с подавлением естественных физиологических потребностей организма суперсолдата, которые были усилены сывороткой в несколько раз. Во избежание, так сказать, привлекались профессионалы самой древнейшей из профессий, чтобы помочь Солдату избавиться от лишнего напряжения. Не часто, надо отметить, обычно после миссий следовало крио. Но бывали и достаточно длительные промежутки активного состояния Агента. Если Баки до войны можно было назвать человеком в поисках любви, то Зимнему до определённого момента любовь была не нужна. Сука, даже секс у него был по уставу.  
  
      Теперь все воспоминания при нём, практики, правда, давно не было, но это вопрос решаемый. Этот вечер будет потрясающим и незабываемым, Баки был уверен. Тот трепет и волнение, которые разрастались рядом с Тони, разгорались буйным стихийным лесным пожаром, согревая, будоража воображение, усиливая надежду, что вот оно совсем близко, солнце, самая яркая звезда, и что она благоволит, не отворачивается, освещает путь. Хотелось тупо улыбаться, но водитель такси бы не оценил. Кое-что за эти годы изменилось, и неподготовленный человек мог запросто схлопотать сердечный приступ, увидев нынешнее подобие прежней беззаботной счастливой улыбки, однозначное название которой оскал. Хотя Тони вот не испугался, с ним вообще не получалось контролировать этот мышечный рефлекс. Баки очень надеялся, что не выглядел очень уж жутко в те моменты.  
  
      По пути на базу тревога так никуда и не уходила. Откуда же это странное ощущение? Барнс всегда доверял своим инстинктам, а сейчас они вопили, призывая к чему-то. Но к чему? Что не так? Баки прокручивал в голове все события прошедшей недели, в особенности последние несколько дней, они были чрезмерно насыщенными на яркие моменты. И никаких обоснований, хотя если с Тони наметился некий прогресс, первые шаги к сближению, то вот Стив… Когда друг звонил, то голос его был ровный, необвиняющий, спокойный. Капитан уточнил всё ли с Баки в порядке, и никаких упрёков, укоров из-за самовольной выписки Барнса из больницы. Знал ли Стив, где его друг провёл ночь? Маловероятно, но Баки и такого поворота не мог отрицать, возможно, на базе его ждёт весьма неприятный разговор, и Стив просто хотел высказать всё в лицо. Правильный и честный, упрямый… «Стив, пожалуйста, не усложняй», — мысленно просил его Баки.  
  
      Если бы Барнс увидел, что Тони врёт, за гордостью, непринуждённой бравадой и своей бронёй скрывает желание вернуть Стива, Баки бы ушёл, растворился бы в тенях, как он отлично умеет, стал призраком и не мешал. Увидел то он совсем другое. Был, конечно, вариант, что сознание выдаёт желаемое за действительное. Но нет, нет, ошибка маловероятна. Зимнего учили читать людей, как детские сказки, в особенности видеть то, что кто-то хочет утаить. И он увидел Тони. Настоящего, живого, с глубокими ранами и заплатками на душе. Тони, который улыбается, когда сердце плачет. Тони, который всё ещё не разучился доверять и прощать, который открывает закрытые двери. Тони, который винит себя за то, к чему даже не имеет отношения, грехи чужие взваливая на свои плечи. Тони, который хочет спасти всех, порой, слишком дорогой ценою, не раздумывая отдав свою жизнь. Тони, который, падая, каждый раз поднимается, с вызовом смотрит в глаза судьбе, пусть и ноги уже подкашиваются. Всё это слишком для одного человека. Зимний хотел его защищать, у Баки желания было не меньше.  
  
      На базе было спокойно. Точнее обычный человек бы назвал такой ритм сумасшедшим. Но Баки обычным не был. Агенты и работники сновали туда-сюда, оживлённо обсуждая какие-то документы, стратегии будущих операций и планы на ланч. Это галдящий улей, никак иначе. Жизнь на базе бурлила, как и непрекращающаяся деятельность по спасению этого мира от явных и скрытых угроз. На Барнса всё ещё посматривали с каким-то подозрением, ожидая что сейчас он сорвётся и на волю вырвется Зимний Солдат. Почти никто из текущего штата агентов никогда и не пересекались с призраком, но слухами и сплетнями земля полнится. Они были наслышаны, поэтому опасались. Баки откровенно было похуй, шепотки за спиной и косые взгляды привычны. Он примкнул к Мстителям только из-за Тони, чтобы быть ближе, и Стива, чтобы поддержать. Барнс никогда не рвался в герои. У него было несколько жизней, и даже не две. По его подсчётам эта шестая. И в ней хотелось начать всё с чистого листа, как после обнуления. Нет, не прогоняя воспоминания, они нужны. Просто жить по-другому, так, как хочется самому, как велит и чувствует сердце. И если бы Тони снова у него спросил, Баки бы ответил, что уже навоевался. Он не любил войну, Зимний от неё тоже был не в восторге, просто иначе он не умел, Солдата другому не учили.  
  
      В жилом корпусе, где располагались Мстители, пусто и тихо. В гостиной нашлась Наташа, которая что-то сосредоточенно изучала. Она-то Барнсу и сообщила, что Стив ждёт его у себя, даже не отрываясь от документов. Сухо, без толики эмоционального окраса, ни раздражения, ни пренебрежения, ни дикого восторга. Да, у Романофф к нему были личные счёты, и речь совсем не о точном выстреле, которым Зимний убрал цель, оставив тем самым уродлив шрам на теле Вдовы. Но это, как говорится, совсем другая история. История о маленькой девочке в Красной Комнате. Девочке, которую ломали с детских лет. Баки удивлялся, как это она ещё ни разу не попыталась его задушить или перерезать горло ночью. В гостиной он не задержался.  
  
      Постучав и сразу же толкнув дверь, Баки зашёл в комнату Стива. И его тут же насторожил раскрытый и наполовину заполненный вещами рюкзак.  
  
— Куда-то собрался? — подпирая плечом дверной косяк, скрестив руки на груди, громко спросил Барнс.  
  
      Из ванной показался Роджерс, который держал в руках небольшой контейнер.  
  
— Да, Бак. Спасибо, что так быстро приехал, хотел увидеть тебя перед отъездом, — укладывая ношу в сумку, что-то перебирая внутри, отозвался Стив.  
  
— Не понял. В чём дело?  
  
— С нами связался Эверетт Росс. В Ваканде произошёл переворот, захват власти, Т’Чалла погиб. Через, — капитан заглянул на руку, сверяясь со временем на часах, и сообщил, — через сорок две минуты я, Наташа и Сэм выдвигаемся туда.  
  
— Моя помощь не требуется?  
  
— Нет, — чётко, как отрезал, произнёс Роджерс и, наконец, посмотрел на Баки. — Ты останешься здесь.  
  
— И почему же, капитан? Я знаю местность гораздо лучше твоей команды.  
  
— Это приказ, сержант.  
  
— Оберегаешь или не доверяешь?  
  
      Тяжело вздохнув, Стив сел на край кровати, растеряв весь свой командирский дух. Взгляд Баки зацепился за разбитые костяшки пальцев, да и в целом все руки у Роджерса были в ссадинах, порезах, а с учётом суперсолдатской регенерации повреждения были гораздо серьёзней и получены совсем недавно. Вчерашний их разговор точно не прошёл бесследно. Кэп выглядел весьма паршиво, устало.  
  
— Баки, тебе это просто не нужно, а мне да. Мы поговорили с Тони, и мне действительно будет спокойно, если ты останешься здесь.  
  
— Стив, о чём ты…  
  
— Ты был прав, выбора у меня нет, а Тони свой уже сделал.  
  
      Вот так, коротко, лаконично, но ёмко. Стив смотрел на Баки с какой-то немой просьбой и грустью во взгляде. О чём не решился вслух попросить капитан, Барнс понял. Также без слов он сел рядом со Стивом, положив свою руку тому на плечо, чуть сжимая.  
  
— Даже не сомневайся, — отвечая на эту немую просьбу, заверил его Баки.  
  
— Спасибо, — с благодарностью тихо произнёс Стив, принимая слова за обещание.  
  
      Расспрашивать сейчас, почему так, и что именно сказал Тони, Барнс не стал. Но это действительно значительно упрощало жизнь, не подводило к той черте, когда, разрываясь, нужно метаться меж двух огней, или, что гораздо страшнее, обрести врага в лице лучшего друга.  
  
— Только без глупостей, мелкий, договорились? — спустя несколько минут тишины заговорил Баки.  
  
— Я постараюсь, — отозвался кэп, а на его лице появилась тень улыбки.  
  
— Новая форма? Не видел её раньше, — оценивая экипировку Капитана, поинтересовался Барнс, тем самым задавая тему для отвлечённого разговора.  
  
— Доставили на днях, — и Стив, немного помедлив, добавил, — это Тони.  
  
      Ну что тут ещё можно сказать, Старк, как Рим, все дороги, то бишь разговоры, так или иначе сводятся к нему. Команда Мстителей по-прежнему оснащалась передовыми разработками от Тони Старка, и никаких сюрпризов, подстав или мести в качестве ответочки за срыв подписания Соглашения в прошлом. Костюм Капитана Америки в двадцать первом веке нисколько не походил на то клоунское звёздно-полосатое трико, в котором Стиву приходилось плясать на сцене, агитируя в поддержку армии США, да и форму, которую создал Говард Старк по эскизу самого Роджерса, тоже. Эта версия являла собой что-то особенное, совершенно новое. Тона темнее, материал в разы прочнее, скорее всего, способный защитить от выстрелов в упор. Функциональность, удобство и практичность. Это не цветастый нелепый наряд из комиксов. Костюм, созданный для воина, полностью соответствует его силе, предназначен для того, чтобы защищать носителя, сокрушать и устрашать врагов. И вот в этом всём очень чётко проявлялся и выражался сам Тони: его забота, его щедрость и неравнодушие, несмотря ни на что.  
  
      Оставшееся до вылета время Роджерс и Барнс провели за обсуждением событий в Ваканде, об этом, по крайней мере, было говорить легче, чем видеть полную потерянность и обречённость на лице друга. Стив словно переключился, подавляя лишние эмоции, ввёл Баки в курс дела в общих чертах, тот в свою очередь высказал несколько идей, как лучше будет действовать на месте. Во многом Капитан был согласен и принял информацию к сведению. За пять минут до установленного времени заявилась Вдова, обозначая необходимость выдвигаться. Братские крепкие объятия на прощание и взаимное пожелание удачи, немного странно в текущих обстоятельствах, но так знакомо. Команда, которая отлично сработалась, дав первый открытый бой Гидре в этом веке, покинула базу на джете. И за них волноваться не стоило. Капитан внёс свой посильный вклад в свержение нацистского режима, с наведением порядков в Ваканде он тоже справится. С ним Наташа и Сэм, они удержат его от совершения глупостей. Тогда что же так тревожит Баки?  
  
      Прошло около трёх часов после того, как сержант покинул башню Старка. Не так уж и много, но ощущалось совсем иначе. По пути к себе в комнату он заметил прохаживающихся по территории Ванду и Вижена и пришлось менять маршрут, чтобы не нарваться на странную парочку. Тратить время на пустую болтовню, отвечая на вежливые вопросы, не хотелось, тем более ведьма могла и не спрашивать, а допускать кого-то до своих мыслей Баки не собирался.  
  
      У себя Барнс принял душ, побрился, рассмотрел затянувшийся свежий шрам, потыкал в него пальцем — ничего, не болит. Ну что ж, отлично. А после настал черёд подбора соответствующей случаю одежды. И с этим была полная засада. Немногочисленный гардероб Баки составляли похожие друг на друга толстовки, футболки и штаны, с небольшим контрастом в неяркой цветовой гамме. Разбавляли эту компанию откуда-то затесавшиеся синие джинсы и кожаная куртка совсем не по сезону. Мысленно стукнув себя, напомнил, что он не какая-то там дамочка, чтобы сокрушать из-за того, что нечего надеть. Давай, соберись, мужик, брутальная небрежность наше всё!  
  
      Вот что вы знаете о страхе? Всё, что на своём веку повидал Барнс, меркло в сравнении с тем, что ему предстояло свидание с Тони Старком. Да, он боялся. Боялся показаться глупым, скучным, старомодным, не понравиться или узнать, что Тони просто так пошутил — все эти мысли заставляли Баки нервничать, пока он собирался. Одежда, на самом деле, была меньшей из проблем. Возможно, было бы легче, представь он это как очередную миссию. Но не было это заданием, это то, чего по-настоящему хотелось. Волновался ли он так раньше? Скорее нет, чем да. И полноценное свидание с мужчиной у него впервые, вот, видимо, поэтому его раздирали тревога и мандраж.  
  
      Традиционный ритуал у зеркала перед выходом. В отражении виделся симпатичный парень, которого можно было бы назвать обычным, нормальным, если не вникать в детали. Баки себя знал, все ипостаси, которые когда-либо приходилось примерять. Прокачанная оболочка Джеймса Барнса с Зимним Солдатом, рассеянным внутри в каждой клетке тела. Он не был прежним Баки, хотя по первости хотелось в это верить, а сейчас оставалось лишь надеяться, что он будет нужен Тони вот такой перекроенный и собранный заново. Нужен не Солдатом, бойцом, цепным псом, а человеком. Никто же не запретит ему мечтать о лучшем? Хотя с Тони он готов остаться в любом качестве.  
  
      По рекомендации гугла Баки приехал в магазин, в котором продавался самый лучший в Нью-Йорке бельгийский шоколад. Так, вы только не смейтесь, но на сегодня намечалось шоколадно-клубничное фондю. Без всяких переносных смыслов! Хотя кто ж сможет заглянуть в будущее, а вдруг? Осенне-зимняя пора располагала к чему-то согревающему и сладкому. В качестве напитка Баки выбрал португальское креплёное вино Мадейра. А вот за клубникой пришлось прокатиться чуть подальше, но это того стоило. Такой ароматной и свежей клубники в тридцатых не было, тогда вообще, кажется, не было клубники. Закончив сбор всех необходимых составляющих, Барнс благодарил создателя гугла — очень удобная штука у него получилась. Баки ещё раздумывал над покупкой цветов, но потом решил, что это уже перебор. Тони определённо не был красной девицей и такой бы знак внимания не оценил.  
  
      На улице уже стемнело, когда Барнс добрался до Манхэттена. В этот раз Пятница с ним не заговорила, и когда Баки сам к ней обратился, уточняя на месте ли Тони, промолчала. Странно, неужели Старк установил запрет? С другой стороны, лифт стремительно поднимался в пентхаус, значит, кибер-девушка просто не в настроении болтать с ним. На этаже Тони было тихо и темно. Баки прикинул, что тот скорее всего у себя в мастерской, поэтому направился прямо туда. Сделав пару шагов в нужном направлении, он столкнулся с Железным Человеком. Приятный холодно-голубоватый свет реактора и репульсоров осветили просторный коридор.  
  
— Вы как раз вовремя, мистер Барнс, — раздался голос Пятницы, но какой-то необычный, отчуждённый, что ли. — Мы проводим вас, у нас сегодня вечер весьма занимательных игр.  
  
      Значит, в костюме Тони не было. Видимо, ИскИн управляла бронёй, потому что, развернувшись Марк зашагал туда, куда и собирался сам Баки. Интересный приём ему оказали. Можно даже сказать, что на секунду стало жутко, но Барнс прогнал это ощущение. Это же Тони, он не навредит, Баки уже несколько раз в этом убедился. Перехватив поудобнее бумажный пакет с вином, шоколадом и клубникой, Барнс следовал за своим провожатым, отмечая, что света нет вообще нигде на этаже. В мастерской же было наоборот, слишком ярко. Тревога усилилась, и почему-то чувство опасности нахлынуло внезапно. Самого Тони видно не было, Баки встретили ещё четыре активированных модели брони, которые стояли в ряд по центру лаборатории.  
  
— Пятница, мы будем играть в прятки? — решил поинтересоваться Барнс и, отойдя к стеллажу, приладил пакет на свободное местечко одной из полок.  
  
      Двери за его спиной закрылись. Железные пустые костюмы синхронно двинулись на Баки.  
  
— Это слишком скучно, сержант, — механический голос сейчас будто бы смеялся. — Помнится, ты приходил за наказанием, — Баки от этих слов напрягся, что-то явно было не так. — Суд вынес приговор. Казнить.  
  
      И в следующий момент Барнсу пришлось уворачиваться от удара слева, нанесённого Марком, который привёл его сюда. Ещё через секунду Баки был окружён кольцом из пяти ало-золотых железных бездушных машин, под управлением такой же бездушной Пятницы. Что произошло, чем он прогневал ИскИн, ведь они, вроде бы, обо всём договорились. Теперь, когда всё внимание железяк было сосредоточено на нём, пришлось очень быстро соображать, подбирать варианты стратегии и манёвры боя. Это уже было совсем не похоже на игры. Или Тони решил его так проверить?  
  
— Мы бы сказали, что ничего личного, но врать нехорошо. Ты нам мешаешь, он сопротивляется из-за тебя. Последнее слово?  
  
      Кто сопротивляется? Кому? Очень бы хотелось понять, что здесь вообще происходит. Баки заметил какой-то серебристый отблеск в глубине мастерской, но не успел рассмотреть получше. Пришлось изрядно поднапрячься, собирая все имеющиеся резервы организма, чтобы противостоять пяти бронированным костюмам. Драться с одним Железным Человек было весьма трудно, что уж говорить, когда их в разы больше. Сейчас Баки понял, что тогда на гидровской базе, будучи в ярости, Тони умудрялся себя сдерживать. А у этих никаких эмоций, ошибок в тактике, лишь холодный расчёт.  
  
      Урон, нанесённый лаборатории, был велик. Вмятины и пробоины на стенах, разбитое стекло, искорёженные конструкции стеллажей, часть оборудования тоже пострадала. Одного из Марков удалось вывести из строя, вырвав реактор, обесточив тем самым броню. Кто-то там назвал костюм Железного Человека консервной банкой, так вот, уёбок, консервные банки так себя не ведут! В них шпроты или тушёнка, и они навряд ли способны убивать.  
  
      Подняв одного из атакующих, Баки швырнул его в стоящих напротив. Почти что страйк. Небольшая передышка, в которой удалось рассмотреть то серебряное, что блестело. Это походило на тот же костюм Железного Человека, только другого цвета и формы. Никаких углов, плавные обтекаемые изгибы.  
  
— Тони! — прокричал Барнс, когда его таки сбили с ног ударом под колени, жёстко фиксируя положение, замерев, удерживая руки в твёрдом металлическом захвате.  
  
      От следующего удара под рёбра дыхание сбилось. Да, силы они не жалели, не сдерживались совсем. А стоит ли вообще сопротивляться, если этого так хочет Старк?

***

  
  
      Вот почему большая часть самых продвинутых его творений пытается уничтожить своего создателя? Это какой-то рок или сглаз, или порча. В церковь, что ли, сходить? Вдруг поможет. Кибервирус был чертовски настойчив. Он уже проник и разведал самые страшные засекреченные тайны Пентагона, Кремля, ООН, НАТО. Ничто не смогло укрыться от него, никаких больше тайн, фальши и лжи. Вот она, правда, терабайты данных и информации из первоисточника. Бери не хочу! Но только есть условие — подчинись, сдайся, отпусти контроль. Подчиняться Тони не любил, эти знания того не стоили.  
  
      Ядерные ракеты всё ещё оставались глубоко под землёй. Игра в города у них не заладилась. Но и вернуть способность управлять своим телом тоже не получалось. Старк как бы был заперт наедине с самим собой. С самой худшей своей стороной. Жестокой, упрямой, бесчеловечной, эгоцентричной, бесцеремонной. Той стороной, которая хотела только брать, ничего не отдавая при этом. Держаться, давать отпор становилось всё сложнее. Всё хорошее, за что пытался зацепиться Тони, наноэкстремис извращал, выворачивал наизнанку и выставлял в самом наисквернейшем свете.  
  
      Про настойчивость и убедительность, кажется, уже было? Старк не хотел верить, правда, не хотел, он пытался удержаться в себе, подавить кибервирус, которым себя заразил, желая стать совершенным. Он же не для себя старался, честно, не в этом смысл. Люди и мир несовершенны — это неоспоримый факт. Тони давно это узнал, и со временем смирился. Пороки, ошибки, трагедии и драмы по их вине. Это нормально для человека, людям свойственно ошибаться, а потом потирать набитые шишки, подниматься и исправлять, приминая полученный опыт, стараясь в дальнейшем подобного не совершать, идти вперёд, создавать что-то новое. Нужно искать компромиссы, а не сносить половину планеты ядерным взрывом, устанавливая свой порядок. Чем-то это напоминает план Гидры из сороковых.  
  
      Не нужно бросаться в крайности… Барнс. Это он ему сказал. Хороший он парень, но столько страданий. Тони не просил, но тут замелькали картинки пыток и экспериментов, становления Зимнего Солдата, его пробуждения и покорности приказам. И снова зима, ночь, авария на шоссе. Ничего нового, Старк всё это знал, он это пережил и принял. Это не было ошибкой Барса, он не виноват, что несовершенные люди пытались сделать его совершенным оружием, солдатом. Экстремис бил ниже пояса, подбрасывая запись драки в Сибири. Да, это был крах всего: мечты, надежды, идеала. Должного эффекта вирус не достиг, Тони и с этим смирился, переступил, отпустил.  
  
      И вот тут он откровенно разозлился. Он Старк или кто? Будет тут ещё какая-то нанотехнология с помесью вируса ему указывать, условия ставить. Ага, сейчас, разбежались. Нахуй такое совершенство! Либо по-моему, либо никак! Вот здесь никаких компромиссов. Тони должен защищать этот мир, в нём живут дорогие сердцу люди.  
  
      Пеппер, которая мирно спит в номере отеля, после изматывающих переговоров — нельзя шуметь, ей вставать через пару часов.  
  
      Роуди, который рвётся в бой наподдать плохим парням в сирийской пустыне — угроз и так много, не нужно добавлять ещё одну головную боль другу.  
  
      Паучок, который зубрит учебники, поставив цель на год раньше выпуститься из школы и поступить в MIT — ну какой тут захват мира, с Питером физикой нужно дополнительно позаниматься, чтобы наверняка всё получилось.  
  
      Стив, который летит свергать очередного тирана, скорбя о павшем товарище, вырисовывая набросок Тони в небольшом блокноте — чёрная кошка выжила, кэп, не грусти, вибраниум не покинет пределы Ваканды, а меня отпусти, мы оба накосячили, прости.  
  
      И чёртов Баки Барнс, который держит слово. Который почему-то доверяет самому ненадёжному человеку в этой вселенной, хочет быть ближе, защищать. И он улыбается, и глаза блестят, когда он смотрит на Тони. Ну вот скажите, почему? Человек, который большую часть своей жизни кроме жестокости и боли не видел больше ничего, выбирает клубнику для Старка. От умиления можно с ума сойти. Так, стоп, вот этого как раз и не надо! Любви с первого взгляда не бывает, Тони был в этом уверен. С его паранойей и недоверием приходится к людям присматриваться, внимательно и по несколько раз. На Баки он насмотрелся с разных сторон и ракурсов, увидел много всего, разного. Страшного, ужасного, тёплого, забавного, весёлого, трагичного и драматичного. И прогнать не получается, не хочется, потому что рассмотрел что-то родное, близкое по духу. Говорят, противоположности притягиваются, но тут иначе, они очень похожи.  
  
      И у Тони тоже есть альтер эго. Не забывайте, тёмное и светлое начало есть в каждом. Сейчас совсем не время ослаблять поводок, демону место на цепи. Старк всю жизнь борется с собой, Экстремис вывел этот бой на новый уровень. Да и кто такой Тони Старк, чтобы отказываться от драки? Он никогда себя не щадил, в этот раз тоже не будет исключений.  
  
      Уверен Тони, что недостоин, не заслужил ни одного из тех людей, которые скорее всего святые. Старк умеет только разочаровывать, обижать, подводить, как бы ни старался, итогом одно и то же. Может, хоть в этот раз всё выйдет по-другому? Пора возвращать контроль над ситуацией, потому что…  
  
— Я Железный Человек, — жёстко, твёрдо, с холодным металлом в голосе.  
  
      Слишком ярко. Ослепительный свет на потолке причинял глазам дискомфорт. Тело ощущалось гораздо легче, и дышать легче. Пройдясь руками по телу, не нащупал ничего постороннего, кроме одежды. Но на груди было какое-то уплотнение. Щурясь, Тони приподнялся, оттянул ворот футболки и увидел светящийся неправильный шестиугольник. Что за хрень? От дальнейшего изучения и разглядывания оторвали звуки скрежета металла. Всё ещё находясь на полу, Старк обернулся. Та часть мастерской, которая была ближе к выходу, превратилась в руины. А на них коленями стоял Баки с разведёнными, как на распятии, руками, зафиксированный со всех сторон четырьмя Марками.  
  
— Папочка всего на минутку ушёл в себя, а детки тут же распоясались, — вставая на ноги, бросил Тони. — Отпустите его, — отдал чёткий приказ.  
  
      Костюмы тут же отступили на шаг от Барнса. Ещё пять секунд ушли на приведение ИскИна в строй. Удобно, однако, но с Пятницей привычней.  
  
— Детка, ты со мной? — не сводя взгляда с осевшего на пол Баки, уточнил Старк.  
  
— Всё под контролем, босс. Система восстановлена, — своим обычным голосом с лёгким ирландским акцентом отчиталась рыжая.  
  
— Чудно, уводи ребят на место.  
  
      Пробираясь через поломанное всё, Тони добрался до Барнса и присел рядом, близко, плечом к плечу. Придерживая за подбородок, Старк приподнял опущенную голову парня и стёр большим пальцем кровь с разбитой губы.  
  
— И это были занимательные игры? — спросил Баки, чуть улыбаясь, принимая нежную ласку.  
  
      Теперь пальцы Тони прошлись по скуле, накрывая ссадину почти неощутимо, скользнули ниже на шею, ложась на синяки от железных пальцев брони.  
  
— О, нет, — отрицательно покачав головой, признался Старк. — Это был полный пиздец, но такое происходит не часто. Так, раз в пару лет.  
  
— С тобой не соскучишься.  
  
— Всё ещё хочешь остаться?  
  
— Тони, потенциальным концом света меня не напугать.  
  
— Хорошо, — подаваясь совсем близко к лицу Баки, выдыхая в губы, прошептал Старк.  
  
      А потом поцеловал, придерживая Баки за шею. И вновь осторожно, аккуратно касаясь ранки, будто залечивая и извиняясь. Сейчас торопиться никуда не хотелось, просто остаться в этом моменте. Тони почувствовал, как его сгребают в крепкие объятия, как руки Баки смыкаются на спине надёжным замком, как тот губами касается местечка чуть ниже уха и шепчет, что любит, что не уйдёт, пока Тони не прогонит, хотя это не поможет, он никуда не уйдёт.  
  
      Вместе, рядом тепло, хорошо, уютно, комфортно. После того, как под завалами был обнаружен пакет с уцелевшими шоколадом, клубникой и разбитой бутылкой вина, из подручных материалов, то бишь горелки и железной лицевой панели почившего Марка, они таки организовали фондю. Без радушного Дубины не обошлось. А вы что думали? Открытый огонь в помещении! Дубина бдел с огнетушителем. Увы, звёздного неба над головами не было, но это не страшно. Достаточно было заглянуть друг другу в глаза, чтобы увидеть самую яркую во вселенной или саму вселенную.


	12. Chapter 12

      В завершающий день Старк Экспо, в последний день уходящего года Железный Человек представил миру свою новую броню. Его появление, впрочем, как и всё, что делает Тони Старк, было фееричным, ярким и сопровождалось гулом восторженной толпы. Разумеется, после Старка одолевали вопросами, потому что, то, как броня покрывает тело, похоже на магию. Но Тони, не вдаваясь в детали, объяснил всё одним лишь словом — нанотехнологии. И вроде бы ответ был исчерпывающим, но в то же время, таким туманным. Наночастицы и их возможности до сих пор не были изучены до конца, а Тони Старк умудрился даже здесь идти впереди планеты всей на несколько шагов.  
  
      О другой своей особенности Старк предпочёл умолчать и поберечь мир во всём мире. Теперь Тони являлся носителем усовершенствованного им самим же кибервируса и, более того, он сумел его обуздать, контролировать. Не многие знают, возможно, таких людей уже и в живых то нет, но Экстремис создавался, как ещё одна пародия на сыворотку суперсолдата. Но получилось то, что получилось. Гораздо опаснее, мощнее, безумнее. А не напомните, кто руководил полузаконными, частично легальными экспериментами, курировал научный центр и все разработки в этом направлении? Вы чертовски правы, нынешний госсекретарь Таддеус Росс. Когда лавочку прикрыли, Олдрич Киллиан прихватил с собой все наработки, оставив Росса с носом, и благодаря Майе Хансен довёл формулу до совершенства, ну насколько они вдвоём были способны приблизиться к идеальному балансу всех составляющих. И если бы Росс, да и в принципе правительства и прочие разведорганизации прознали про этот маленький секрет Тони — это было бы покруче гонки вооружений.  
  
      Технологии Старка и так не давали покоя, лишали сна промышленных магнатов, сенат, министерство обороны, суперзлодеев и злодеев попроще рангом. С Тедди Россом конфликт обострился ещё сильнее, когда мир узрел мощь новой наноброни Железного Человека. Госсекретарь хотел заполучить её себе, и это он ещё ничего не подозревал про вирус в крови Старка. Чиновник и его команда очень старались, правда. Попытки взлома персональных серверов Старка участились. Конечно, то были лишь жалкие потуги. Никто и раньше не мог обойти Джарвиса, кроме единственного раза, когда Щ.И.Т. собирал Мстителей, но Джарвис ответил достойно, взломав секретный архив и разузнав всё про вторую фазу работы с Тессерактом. Позже усовершенствованная Пятница стояла насмерть, но никого не пропускала. Ну, а когда файрволом и последним надёжным кордоном являлся сам Тони Старк — шансов и вообще не оставалось.  
  
      Мстители не были полностью автономны и независимы, приходилось держаться неких рамок. Но то, что стало доступно Тони благодаря апгрейду, заставило его призадуматься, взвесить все за и против, а затем возродить и вернуть из забытья Щ.И.Т. Обновлённая версия 2.0 — всё с чистого листа. Фьюри отказался от поста директора, а Старк лично ему предлагал, одноглазый шпион не поддавался на уговоры. Может, старый лис действительно хотел уйти на пенсию, а, может, знал, что лучше сына Говарда никто не справится с этой инициативой. Тони возглавил новый Щ.И.Т. Тайные миссии, несанкционированные правительством и ООН там, где по тем или иным причинам невозможно было действовать открыто. Разведка и сбор информации, поиск, вербовка и помощь людям, получившим особые способности, которые были в шаге от беды или того, чтобы вступить на скользкую дорожку. Предотвращение угроз, а не разбор последствий. Кто-то из тех людей хотел открыто заявить миру о своих умениях, стать героем, некоторые, наоборот, метили в суперзлодеи, кто-то хотел спокойной жизни вдали от всего этого. Со стороны подобная активность могла показаться некой переписью сверхлюдей, но Тони ставил совсем иные цели. По-прежнему на первом месте для него стояла защита мира, а потенциальных врагов или союзников нужно знать в лицо.  
  
      Мстители были готовы надрать зад всем, кто собирался пошатнуть или разрушить мир, они готовы были мстить в случае, если мир падёт — публичная, открытая демонстрация силы и возможностей. Щ.И.Т. 2.0 — защита незримая, о которой не кричат, действия молниеносные и быстрые. Подстелить соломку — лишним никогда не будет. Почему всё-таки не Мстители? Нельзя сказать, что Старк не верил больше в команду, нет, он знал, что в нужный момент они отработают, как точный слаженный механизм. Просто кому-то нужно смотреть дальше собственного носа, иметь план Б.  
  
      Какой парадокс, Мстители собирались для того, чтобы оберегать покой мирных граждан, соглашение лишь подтвердило это. Некие бразды правления, которые были переданы ООН, должны были бы успокоить чинуш, избавить от нападок, но нет. Контроля оказалось мало, а в случае неподчинения была бы открытая гражданская война, чего не хотелось на все сто. Слишком много политического намешалось, веяния и желания людей на верхушке власти переменчивы, за всем этим нужно следить, как и за угрозами, быть в курсе. Секретная интеллектуальная разведорганизация, которая по совместительству ещё и являлась кузницей кадров, как нельзя лучше подходила для этого. И если в будущем что-то пойдёт не так, директор Старк будет готов.  
  
      Минувшие десять месяцев не были простыми. Много работы, много перемен, новые знакомства. На скуку Старку точно не приходилось жаловаться. Тони никогда не любил праздный, размеренный образ жизни или попросту не знал, как это, динамика и буйство событий ему были по душе, привычны.  
  
      Новые возможности просветили его во многих вопросах, раскрыли карты, паззл сложился. Знание — бремя тяжёлое, но для такого сильного человека, как Тони Старк, оно было по плечу. Мутанты и неординарные люди были разбросаны по всей планете, и у каждого своя история, своя боль. И далеко не все тайны и секреты стоило обнародовать миру, иначе бессонница была бы обеспечена миллиардам.  
  
      Тони сердцем чувствовал какую-то необъяснимую тревогу, которая сигнализировала о грядущей масштабной угрозе. Какой именно, он не знал, и даже открытая информация со всей Земли не давала подсказок. Но Старк не отчаивался, он просто готовился к ней.  
  
      Собирая и расширяя свою команду, неизгладимое впечатление на Старка произвело знакомство с фантастическим и гениальным учёным — Ридом Ричардсом. И если сам Тони Старк давал такие определения — это говорило о многом. С Ридом Тони сошёлся в своих исследованиях по перемещению в пространстве, и сейчас они всерьёз работали над созданием машины времени. У всех есть в жизни какие-то события, моменты, которые хотелось бы изменить, переиграть иначе, Мистер Фантастик, а эту кличку Ричардс получил совсем не от Тони, не был исключением и тоже имел свои раны, полученные от коварной судьбы. Пока явных успехов не было, но они только начали. Конечно, игры со временем опасны, но, будем надеяться, что две гениальные головы смогут как-то в этом разобраться и не наломать дров.  
  
      Вам, случаем, не кажется, что что-то важное ускользает из повествования? Ах да, точно, сержант Барнс. С ним тоже просто не было, хотя, возможно, более точно будет сказать, что непросто было с Тони. Тараканы в голове Старка высказали-таки своё фи, после незабываемого фондю на развалинах лаборатории. Барнс был отправлен восвояси на базу Мстителей или на все четыре стороны, выбор, собственно, за Баки, куда ближе туда и иди. Минутная слабость, открытость, которую Тони позволил себе, пережив самый тяжёлый бой в своей жизни, растворилась, напомнив, кто такой Тони Старк, и о неправильности всего происходящего. Но, то ли сбился GPS-навигатор в одолженной Барнсом машине, то ли у Баки что-то со слухом, возраст всё-таки приличный, почтенный, а может, у вселенной были какие-то свои соображения на счёт этих двоих, на следующее утро парень был обнаружен Старком на кухне.  
  
      Ничего не изменилось ни через неделю, ни через месяц. Это повторялось изо дня в день. Времени у Баки было много, он нашёл своё призвание на базе и тренировал молодняк, на миссии не мотался, а вот в центр Нью-Йорка регулярно. Барнс незаметно появлялся в башне, притаскивал вкусняшки, рассказывал что-то, утаскивал Тони смотреть футбол или какой-нибудь фильм, иногда удавалось вытащить его на прогулку. Баки легко и непринуждённо давал возможность переключиться, отвлечься, забыть про все проблемы, или просто сидел на диванчике в лаборатории Старка, что-то читал, молча, не отвлекая, если Тони был увлечён работой, и также незаметно уходил, когда понимал, что время неподходящее. Санкционированная Пятницей и, давайте будем честны, самим Старком осада башни длилась ещё где-то месяца полтора, пока Тони не решил сдаться, смириться, принять данность — нужное подчеркнуть.  
  
      В один из дней, точнее ночей, проводимых в отремонтированной лаборатории, Старк оторвался от многочасового процесса работы над очередной супер крутой и, скорее всего, опасной штукой, подошёл к Барнсу, который уже стал постоянным гостем в этом месте, сел рядом, положил голову тому на плечо и просто сказал: «Что-то я подустал. Может, спать пойдём?». И они вместе вышли из мастерской. Тони тогда остановился возле двери по соседству со своей спальней, кивнул на неё, мол, располагайся со всеми удобствами, и, пожелав спокойной ночи, зашёл к себе, оставив Барнса в коридоре. Его подпустили близко, а это значит, что Баки на верном пути.  
  
      Кошмары по-прежнему временами наведывались к нему, и та ночь не стала исключением. Вынырнув из страшного безумия, Барнс почувствовал чьё-то дыхание рядом и успокаивающие поглаживания по голове. Придя в себя, он осознал, что наверняка до боли сдавил бионикой запястье Тони, а тот даже не закричал, не зашипел, просто смотрел с пониманием и почти беззвучно, одними губами произнёс: «Всё хорошо, засыпай».  
  
      И рядом с Тони верилось в это, что всё хорошо, спокойно, он вселял чувство полной безопасности. Старк остался до утра. Когда Баки проснулся, он ощущал насколько тот близко, спиной чувствовал размеренное биение его сердца, тёплое дыхание на шее и руку, перекинутую через него, которая довершала всю прелесть этого момента. Барнс лежал и не шевелился, наслаждаясь каждой секундой. Неожиданно Тони заговорил. О своих кошмарах и страхах, которые они порождают после пробуждения; о том, что бояться нормально, это не слабость; о том, что страхи можно прогнать. Старк не выспрашивал, что видел в том сне Баки, потому что знал, что о таком непросто говорить, а иногда и вовсе не хочется возвращаться и переживать ещё раз этот холодный ужас.  
  
      Позже тем же днём Баки рассказал о том, что мучает его ночами, хотя Тони уже догадался, тут много ума и не требуется, чтобы понять. Кровь, снег, боль, пустые холодные глаза, смерти и пытки. И то, что он боится, что это всё может повториться, и кто-то вновь пострадает, а больше всего, что навредит тем немногим близким, которых любит больше жизни. Знакомо до боли, для Старка эти страхи как родные. Не всегда бороться одному правильно, иногда нужно с кем-то разделить эти переживания, и тогда станет легче, леденящие душу монстры отступят. И этот кто-то сделает тебя ещё сильнее одним лишь словом, присутствием и взглядом.  
  
      И Тони смог поверить вновь, подпустил к себе, в своё сердце, доверяя залечивать и исцелять раны на нём, зная, что могут быть и новые, но любить иногда бывает больно.  
  
      Они уживались на удивление мирно, ну насколько вообще можно мирно и спокойно сосуществовать рядом с Тони Старком. Вывести Барнса из себя у Тони не получалось, и, поверьте, он пытался, не специально, правда, но всё же. Неисчерпаемый запас терпения или несгибаемая выдержка — неизвестно, что это было, но на провокации Баки не поддавался. Нет, он не тупо отмалчивался, снося все выходки Старка, на колкости, подначки, шутки или фразы, брошенные в сердцах, отвечал, временами так, что Тони просто терял дар речи. Найти баланс оказалось не так и сложно, если не накручивать себя, а просто чувствовать. Они не заглядывали в будущее. Жизнь здесь и сейчас.  
  


***

  
  
      Центральный парк прекрасен в начале осени. Раскрашенные в яркие краски деревья контрастируют с ещё зелёной и сочной травой, свежесть ощущается в воздухе, но скоро его согреют мягкие солнечные лучи, утренняя прохлада сойдёт, а на смену ей придёт чудесный сентябрьский день. Ещё есть время урвать кусочек уходящего лета. Для Нью-Йорка не бывает слишком раннего или слишком позднего часа — город никогда не спит. Многослойный, контрастный, такой разный и неповторимый.  
  
      На протяжение последних нескольких месяцев Тони Старк обзавёлся весьма стабильной привычкой, которую практически никогда не нарушал. Разминка и пробежка по аллеям Сентрал-парка в компании самого лучшего персонального тренера с восьми до девяти, после кофе и потрясающие сэндвичи от Лу, которые вполне могли конкурировать с бургерами Джо.  
  
      Сейчас Тони вполне мог выдерживать ритм, заданный суперсолдатом, и нисколько тому не уступать. Приятный бонус для всех сфер их взаимоотношений от успешно завершённого и реализованного проекта «Прорыв», который чуть было не обернулся крахом.  
  
— Вот ты веришь в вещие сны? — начал Тони, когда они с Баки неспешно прогуливались по направлению к излюбленной скамеечке.  
  
— Опять?  
  
— Нет, ты только послушай, — продолжил Старк. — Это было совсем по-другому, будто по-настоящему. Сегодня…  
  
— Тони, — умоляюще простонал Баки, — прошу, только не очередная интерпретация Белоснежки. Больше на это я не поведусь и помню прекрасно ещё с прошлого раза кто, кого и как именно заставляет проснуться. Нет, ты не подумай, мне всё нравится, это очень горячо. Но давай поговорим об этом дома, в спальне, например.  
  
— Да при чём здесь Белоснежка? — отмахнулся Старк. — Представляешь, мне приснилось, что мы…  
  
      Резкий поток воздуха ударил в лицо, и перед ними прямо напротив открылась округлая брешь, обрамлённая золотым свечением. Из неё вышел высокий мужчина в странном одеянии. Вроде Хэллоуин не сегодня, а ты погляди ж, как вырядился! Косит под чернокнижника и Тони Старка. Да, да, бородки нынче в моде. И ещё совсем немного под Тора, даже гобелен красный нацепил. Ох, не любил Тони магию во всех её проявлениях. Особенно сейчас, когда, казалось бы, что жизнь, наконец, вошла в спокойное русло, миновав все пороги и валуны. И никаких сюрпризов, хотя кто бы сомневался, что вселенная оставит просто так своих любимцев в покое.  
  
      Чему-то удивляться ввиду специфики своей деятельности Тони уже давно перестал, как, впрочем, и Баки. Барнс собирался податься вперёд, встать между магом с неизвестными намерениями и Старком, но тот остановил его, упираясь рукой в грудь Джеймса, не позволяя сделать и шага, оставляя за своей спиной. Теперь Железный Человек был готов к любым неожиданностям.  
  
— Тони Старк, я доктор Стивен Стрэндж, прошу следовать за мной, — представился мужчина и сразу ринулся с места в карьер.  
  
      Наглости этому доктору явно не занимать, а вот скромности стоило бы прикупить.  
  
— Попридержи коней, Гудини, — сурово отозвался Старк, параллельно получая информацию на высокомерного бывшего нейрохирурга, который несколько лет назад пропал со всех радаров, а ведь Тони его искал.  
  
— Не время для препирательств, Старк. Земле грозит величайшая угроза.  
  
— О, да неужели? — скептически хмыкнул Барнс, который был на все сто против втягивания Тони в какую-то неведомую авантюру.  
  
— Тони, всё очень серьёзно, — из портала вышел тот, кого Старк точно не ожидал встретить при таких обстоятельствах.  
  
      Брюс Беннер совсем не изменился внешне, не постарел. Но вот что абсолютно не вписывалось в образ спокойного и уравновешенного учёного, разумеется, когда тот не зеленел, был страх, настоящий, неподдельный. Брюс быстрыми шагами преодолел расстояние, вплотную подошёл к Старку и обнял, сам, хотя всегда избегал тактильного контакта, как только мог. Тони охнул от неожиданности, но не отстранился, растерянно похлопал старого друга по спине в знак поддержки и успокоения. Барнс же напрягся, ему вся эта ситуация была не по душе, в особенности то, что кто-то был так близко к Тони. Нет, он, конечно, знал, что Старк и Беннер были дружны — научные братаны, как выражался сам гений. Но всё же это злило и раздражало. Ну что уж греха таить, да, Баки собственник.  
  
— Очень мило, но время не ждёт, — бесцеремонно вклинился маг.  
  
— О какой угрозе идёт речь? — Брюс бы шутить не стал, а ему Тони мог доверять, в отличие от хамоватого чародея.  
  
— Танос идёт, — после слов мага Беннер ощутимо вздрогнул, Старк нахмурился, такое поведение друга никак не укладывалось в голове.  
  
— Кто? Танос? Это какая-то картошка или что? — переспросил Тони.  
  
— Остряк, как я погляжу? Прошу за мной, — колдун развернулся и пересёк арку портала.  
  
      Брюс с такой надеждой смотрел на Старка, что это реально вызывало беспокойство. Что могло произойти, чтобы так запугать самого могучего из Мстителей?  
  
      Немного погодя Тони сделал уверенный шаг по направлению к бреши, Беннер шёл чуть впереди. Баки не отставал, а перед самым входом в портал придержал Тони за локоть.  
  
— Мне это не нравится, — сообщил Барнс, надеясь, что это что-то сможет изменить.  
  
— О, мне тоже. Нужно послушать, что колдун скажет. Ты со мной?  
  
— Разве я могу отпустить тебя делать глупости без меня? Вместе, Тони, вместе.  
  
      С порталами у Тони были связаны не самые радужные воспоминания. Но свои страхи и сомнения Старк научился душить ещё в зародыше. Присутствие Барнса рядом успокаивало, а уверенность в победе над вселенским злом, или что бы там ни было, была несокрушима. Баки напоминал Тони, что тот не один, что всегда есть выход, даже из самой тупиковой ситуации, быть сильным, не значит в одиночку нести всю ответственность. Теперь Железный Человек довёл до совершенства свой хитиновый покров. Помимо несокрушимой брони с ним был тот, кто несокрушимо верил в него самого.  
  
      В музеях Тони давно не был, а место, в котором они очутились, шагнув в портал, напоминало именного его. Куча древностей и бесполезного хлама. Обстановка странновата, как, впрочем, и обстоятельства.  
  
      Презентация в магическом PowerPoint была неплоха, визуальные эффекты на уровне. Этакий 5D — почувствуй себя в центре Вселенной. Про камни Бесконечности Старк знал не так много, как хотелось бы, а вот считал он очень хорошо. У полоумного титана их было предположительно два, на Земле находились камни Времени и Разума. Пока счёт равный, но это пока. О местонахождении камня Реальности и Души Стрэндж ничего не знал, было бы неплохо, если бы у титана были те же проблемы. Можно воспользоваться стекляшками, а можно их уничтожить и дело с концом — пока неясно, какая стратегия лучше.  
  
— Напомни его имя? — выходя из раздумий, изрёк Тони.  
  
— Танос, — со вздохом раздражения ответил колдун. — И он собирается устроить массовый геноцид во всех мирах вселенной, достигнуть совершенного баланса, стерев половину всего живого. И сейчас он нацелился на Землю.  
  
— Это он зря. У меня были грандиозные планы на эту неделю, — усмехнулся Старк.  
  
— Тони, где Вижен? — обеспокоенно поинтересовался Брюс.  
  
— На базе. Где ему ещё быть? Борщи учится варить под руководством Ведьмы и Вдовы.  
  
— Что варить? — переспросил Беннер.  
  
— Нет времени объяснять, сам как-нибудь попробуешь, — Тони съехал с темы. — Мне нужно позвонить, — поднимаясь с дряхлого на вид дивана, сообщил Старк. — Баки, поговори с кэпом, он нужен здесь.  
  
      Барнс кивнул, уже набирая номер друга, прекрасно понимая, что тут нужен не только Стив. Тони в это время отошёл к окну и, поглядывая на оживлённую улочку и спешащих на работу прохожих, ожидал ответа на звонок, направленный по надёжно защищённому каналу на другой конец страны.  
  
— Что-то подсказывает мне, что ты звонишь не спросить, как у меня дела.  
  
— А ты, Ник, как и всегда, проницателен.  
  
— Старк?  
  
— У нас тут война намечается с неким титаном, нужна поддержка с воздуха и эксперт по космическим мирам. Ник, где она?  
  
— Я не знаю, больше двадцати лет от неё нет вестей.  
  
— Что, и никакого запасного плана на крайний случай?  
  
— Запасной план у меня есть всегда…  
  
— Тогда время пришло. Ты помнишь 2012, и то была разминка.  
  
— Я сообщу, как будут новости.  
  
      Разговор был окончен, а Старк всё ещё смотрел в окно. Обычный будний день, жители Нью-Йорка заняты своими повседневными делами. Суматошно, но в то же время спокойно, а тут «бум» и война постучалась в двери. Как и сколько ни готовься, а готовым к такому не будешь никогда.  
  
— Стив с командой сейчас в Кувейте. Потребуется пара часов, чтобы добраться до базы, — Баки совсем незаметно оказался рядом, встал плечом к плечу с Тони.  
  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Старк. — Нам пора, — разворачиваясь и уже обращаясь к остальным, сообщил он, — и ты, док, идёшь с нами. Камушек нужно беречь.  
  
— И? Какой план? У нас вообще есть план? — напирал маг.  
  
      Старк окинул чародея, его помощника и Брюса сосредоточенным и уверенным взглядом. Баки стоял справа чуть позади него и внимательно следил за реакцией Тони, как тот выдыхает, закрывает глаза, а затем громко и чётко произносит:  
  
— Мстители, общий сбор!  
  
      И в этот момент сообщение-призыв разнеслось по всей Земле, достигло самых отдалённых уголков. Каждый из старых и новых членов команды знал, что его помощь нужна. И они выйдут на защиту.  
  
      Танос грядёт, но его не звали. Он здесь незваный и нежеланный гость. А с такими не церемонятся. Величайшие герои Земли дадут отпор. Вместе, не смотря на разногласия и прочие острые углы. Лёгкой победы, как по щелчку пальцев, не будет. Время ещё есть, более того, оно на их стороне.


End file.
